


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Sad, Strangers to Lovers, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Neymar, le badboy du lycée, décide de séduire Kylian Mbappé, le nouveau prodige du club de football. Pourquoi ? Un contact, une étincelle entre eux.En vérité, ce n'est pas si simple.Parce que, Neymar a ses secrets, sa solitude et surtout les ailes brisées.Ailes que Kylian est venu pour réparer.





	1. 1- Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanson : Wings de Macklemore

«  **J'irai si haut que mes pieds ne toucheront plus le sol. Je coudrais mes propres ailes et tirerais sur les cordes. J'ai acheté ces rêves qui tombent à l'eau ...**  »

 

Première S. Neymar se demande toujours pourquoi il a choisi cette filière. Il n'est pas le premier de sa classe. Étonnamment pas le dernier. Peut-être parce qu'il a redoublé l'année dernière. Bon, il ne s'est pas fait blâmer. Blâme-t-on seulement un gosse à qui les rêves viennent d'être balayés ?

Il ne pourra sûrement plus jamais jouer au foot. L'opération est chère. Lui qui est venu spécialement dans ce lycée pour le sport-étude, ses opportunités de se faire remarquer par le haut-niveau. À chaque fois qu'il regarde les autres jouer, une colère amère s'empare de lui et il fixe tristement son genou.

Alors l'année dernière, après avoir passé des semaines et des semaines à l'hôpital, commencé sa rééducation et avoir compris qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il rejoue, il a tout envoyé en l'air.

Mais le brésilien est revenu, a redoublé et a semblé s'en accoutumer. La vérité c'est que ça lui fait encore tellement mal au plus profond de lui qu'il évite au maximum tout contact avec les terrains de football ou ses anciens coéquipiers. Rares sont ceux qu'il a gardé auprès de lui; Dani et Thiago ont font parti.

Il essaie juste d'oublier.

 

— Il y a une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe. S'il te plaît, laisse-le tranquille. Il est jeune, a ses rêves et ses chances.

 

Alors pourquoi le lui dire, capitaine ? Pourquoi l'en informer ? Thiago hésite un instant avant d'ajouter :

 

— Il ressemble à toi ... d'avant. C'est pour ça que je te dis ça.

 

Mais Neymar n'a jamais été très sage ou du genre à écouter les avertissements et ç'a empiré avec son accident. C'est pourquoi il laisse couler toutes ses résolutions, la thérapie qu'il s'est infligé à lui-même et va voir l'entraînement du soir. Il reste caché dans les tribunes pour ne pas que ses amis le voient.

Il ne tarde pas à trouver le nouveau. Il y a plusieurs nouvelles têtes mais il est encore plus spécial que les autres. Il le regarde enchaîner les actions, passer un défenseur avec une facilité déconcertante et marquer. Ses accélérations sont remarquables, sa technique aussi.

Il détaille son corps, son visage et ses yeux brillent de convoitise. Peut-être que ce garçon est hétéro, ne s'intéresse pas à lui ou même le déteste. Mais il veut l'approcher, l'avoir à lui et, peut-être, le briser de la meilleure des manières.

Leurs regards se croisent un instant et il essaie de ne pas prêter attention à la manière dot son estomac se contracte chaleureusement.

Kylian Mbappé. Un prodige. Et son nom roule entre ses lèvres avec un plaisir évident. Il revient plusieurs fois à l'entraînement, un peu plus près du terrain et l'observe. Des fois leurs regards se croisent et il lui sourit doucement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il contemple du foot sans avoir une boule dans la gorge et une rage dévastatrice dans l'estomac.

Sa rééducation est presque finie mais il doit continuer de voir régulièrement le médecin et les kinés pour l'assurer. Et toujours aucune guérison totale à l'horizon.

 

— Arrête ça, lui dit un midi Dani, l'air en colère, alors qu'ils mangent ensemble.

— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

— Tu n'es pas discret du tout. Je parle de cette obsession avec Kylian. Laisse-le tranquille, arrête de lui tourner autour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'est arrivé-

— Dani !

— Quoi Thiago ? J'ai raison. C'est triste qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose mais il n'est pas obligé d'agir comme un connard juste parce que ça le fait se sentir mieux. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose.

 

Le fait que le capitaine n'objecte pas lui fait comprendre qu'il est d'accord avec lui. Son sourire se fane. Il a toujours pensé que Dani et Thiago étaient ceux qui le comprenaient le mieux. Il s'est trompé apparemment.

Peut-être est-ce égoïste de ne pas vouloir passer à autre chose ou plutôt de ne pas y arriver ? Une passion, un rêve vieux de plus de dix ans ...

Dani ne peut pas comprendre, Thiago non plus. Ils peuvent toujours jouer. Ils ne connaissent pas la douleur et la déception de sentir presque tout son espoir et ses rêves s'écraser au sol alors qu'il en était si proche. Quel blague. Neymar, une étoile montante.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ce brouhaha mental qui le tracasse et se contente de se lever et de quitter la table, considérant la conversation finie. Il a toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur parce qu'il se retrouve seul et dieu sait combien il a besoin de gens à ses côtés, d'amis, alors qu'il essaie de remonter la pente. Il a toujours un pied dans le vide.

Comme son genou commence à lui faire mal, le brésilien s'arrête pour constater qu'il a parcouru plus de la moitié de leur campus. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe, en se sentant comme de la merde, peut-être parce qu'il vient de se disputer avec les deux seules et dernières personnes à qui il arrive à parler ici.

Par une vieille, mauvaise, habitude prise l'année dernière, il s'allume un joint. Ses yeux fixent pendant quelques instants la fumée qui s'en échappe. Une voix dans sa tête. Plus de soucis, plus de problèmes. À deux doigts de replonger.

Au moment où il s'apprête à le mettre dans sa bouche, une main vient lui voler son bien et l'éteindre.

 

— Hey !

— Ce n'est pas bien pour un sportif de fumer.

 

Quand il relève les yeux, il se retrouve face à la personne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir. Kylian. Ils n'ont échangé que quelques regards, il ne s'est pas attendu à ce que le gosse vienne à lui si vite. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et des frissons le traverses. Il baisse la tête.

 

— Ça tombe bien, je n'en suis pas un.

 

Alors il se relève, ramasse son sac et s'en va, une sorte de tristesse lourde dans sa poitrine, oubliant presque sa fascination pour le plus jeune.

 

— Alors ce n'est pas toi Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior ? s'écrit le plus jeune.

 

Le fait qu'il connaisse son nom le surprend, l'interpelle et le fait s'arrêter mais pas se retourner. Sa gorge est si serrée qu'il parvient à peine à murmurer sa réponse.

 

— Si.

 

Alors qu'il n'a aucun signe de son interlocuteur, il s'apprête à se retourner pour voir s'il est toujours présent. Neymar est surpris en sentant des bras l'enserrer par derrière.

 

— Je suis soulagé. Je suis venu dans ce lycée pour te voir. Je voulais jouer à tes côtés.

 

À ces mots, un sanglot semble se glisser tout doucement dans sa gorge. Il le réprime par fierté et se contente de se dégager des bras du nouveau.

 

— Bah désolé de te le dire mais ce ne sera pas le cas.

 

Et il part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah voilà, une nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même hein ! ^-^ L'histoire sera un poil dramatique mais elle finira bien je vous jure. Chaque chapitre aura son nom tiré d'une chanson tout comme le titre de la fic l'est ... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Dream de Imagine Dragons

«  **Et tous ces soucis que j'ai vus, ils me portent à croire que tout ça est un gâchis. Mais je veux rêver, je veux rêver, laissez-moi rêver**. »

 

Plus jeune, Kylian a été source d'un ennui profond. Il pensait trop mature pour son âge, réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses, pensait. Le seul truc qui l'a toujours sorti de sa routine a été le football. En jouant, il s'est senti libre, doué, normal et surtout à sa place. Sa curiosité l'a poussé à aller voir les matchs de ses aînés et c'est là qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois.

Un prodige comme lui. Bien sûr, comme tout autre joueur se sachant un minimum talentueux, il a envie d'en faire son métier. Alors il continue à suivre ce joueur qui l'attire de manière inexplicable. Neymar. Son nom roule entre ses lèvres avec délice. C'est un exemple pour lui.

Mais son arrivée en sport-étude doit se faire attendre. Ky passe son année de troisième, frustré et agacé car il aurait voulu jouer avec le plus âgé mais ça ne va pas pouvoir se faire en raison de leurs deux ans d'écart. Quand il arrivera, Neymar sera dans sa dernière année, peut-être parti si il repéré. Sa frustration se ressent à l'entraînement où il se surpasse.

C'est à la fin de l'année, alors qu'il a fait ses tests et a été confirmé comme reçu, que dans un des nombreux matchs du plus âgé l'accident se produit. Il est là alors il voit tout comme au ralenti. L'impact, la chute, le cri de douleur accompagné de larmes, l'ambulance.

Il n'arrive pas à réaliser, ça s'est passé si vite. Son rêve ? Une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge alors que l'envie d'être à ses côtés le prend. Mais ... il n'en a pas vraiment me droit. Car après tout, si lui a connu l'autre au travers de ses matchs, lui ne l'a jamais vu.

Une espèce de relation unilatérale, d'admiration qu'il enterre dans son cœur. Il ne revoit plus Neymar à aucun match, n'a plus de nouvelles. La seule chose qu'il arrive à savoir c'est que sa blessure est grave.

Quand Mbappé entre au lycée, il a la nostalgie de marcher sur les traces de son inspiration de au moins quatre ans. Il se fait des amis rapidement. En fait ce sont des footballeurs comme lui et ils lui expliquent qu'ils sont répartis dans plusieurs classes. Leurs noms sont Thomas, Christo(pher) et Leandro.

Il passe une bonne première journée de cours et le soir rejoint l'entraînement. Il se sent un peu nerveux en enfilant sa tenue mais heureusement ses potes trouvent un moyen de le rassurer. Au final, il est content de rencontrer des personnes sympas et pleins de bons conseils. À vrai dire il n'est pas le seul nouveau.

Ils font la chauffe puis il commence à jouer. Il se fait marquer de près par un défenseur dont il ne connaît pas le nom et arrive avec une accélération bien placée à le dépasser puis son pied frappe et le ballon atterrit dans les filets. Un garçon, Presnel peut-être, vient le féliciter avec enthousiasme.

Mais Kylian n'écoute pas vraiment. Son regard est happé par une silhouette dans le fond des gradins. Un gars au sweat à capuche et au jean plutôt serré qui a ne fait que le fixer, lui. Une étincelle s'allume dans sa poitrine. Leurs yeux se croisent en une myriade d'émotions. Il se sent bouleversé sans savoir pourquoi.

Il se détourne et poursuit son entraînement bien que l'inconnu continue de le regarder. Cela se reproduit à quasiment toutes ses pratiques. Cette même personne l'observe à des distances plus ou moins proches du terrain et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisent il a des frissons.

Peut-être qu'il doit s'inquiéter de ce bel inconnu voyeur mais quelque chose en lui est familier, si familier. Ce n'est qu'un jour, le midi, lorsqu'il est assis entre Thilo, Presnel et Julian qu'il trouve enfin son identité. C'est Neymar. Son estomac se noue d'une drôle de sensation alors qu'il détaille les traits de son visage qu'il n'a pas vu depuis si longtemps.

 

— Dis, tu es intéressé par Ney ? Demande d'un coup Pres, ayant remarqué où ses yeux se dirigent.

— Je ... euh ... peut-être ?

— C'est une bonne chose, affirme doucement Ju. Si c'est toi alors tu arriveras probablement là où on a échoué. À le faire revenir.

— Comment ça ?

 

Mais personne à sa table ne lui fournit de réponse. En relevant la tête il voit Neymar quitter la salle précipitamment, presque en courant. Il se lève à son tour pour aller à sa suite.

 

— Débarrassez pour moi s'il vous plaît !

 

Il n'attend pas de réponses puisqu'il est dehors en un clin d'œil. Ky ne met pas longtemps avant de rattraper le plus âgé qui s'est assis dans l'herbe. Ses sourcils se froncent quand il le voit sortir un joint et l'allumer. Il agit d'un instinct et lui ôte des mains.

 

— Ce n'est pas bien pour un sportif de fumer.

 

Leurs regards se rencontrent encore et il en tire tellement de sensations qu'il a l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur.

 

— Ça tombe bien, je n'en suis pas un.

 

Il reste un instant figé par le choc, l'impact qu'ont ses mots sur lui. Après tout, c'est un sportif pas vrai ? Il a vu ses matchs, il l'a vu jouer. Même s'il a été blessé, à ses yeux, il en reste un. S'est-il trompé ?

 

— Alors ce n'est pas toi Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior ?

 

Son cri paraît à ses oreilles trop désespéré. Il se sent pathétique, si gamin, de se mettre dans un tel état mais son rêve, ses attentes ...

 

— Si.

 

Le murmure lui parvient ; si libérateur pour lui qui s'est trouvé en apnée qu'il ne réfléchit pas et se précipite pour prendre le plus âgé dans ses bras.

 

— Je suis soulagé. Je suis venu dans ce lycée pour te voir. Je voulais jouer à tes côtés.

— Bah désolé de te le dire mais ce ne sera pas le cas.

 

Cette fois, Kylian ne va pas après lui. Parce qu'il sent bien qu'il a merdé. Il ne l'a vu qu'un court instant mais la douleur sur le visage de Neymar lui a semblé plus que réelle. Il lui a sûrement rappelé ce qu'il a voulu oublié. Il se mord la lèvre de déception.

 

— Kylian, tu vas bien ?

 

Il se retourne pour trouver Thiago et Dani. Ils semblent avoir assisté à la plupart de la scène.

 

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Parce que Ney est ... comme il est quoi. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il a changé profondément.

— En quoi ? Pourquoi vous tenez un discours si différent des autres ? Ils attendent son retour, eux.

— Il peut être dangereux, voilà tout, déclare froidement Dani.

 

Et à ce moment il a un doute terrible. Selon ses coéquipiers, Dani et Thiago sont les deux seules personnes que Neymar a gardées à ses côtés. Alors comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent tenir un discours pareil ?

Ky s'en fout clairement de leurs recommandations. Il veut aider son idéal, le comprendre, l'aimer s'il le faut. Alors il se contente de leur jeter un regard noir et de s'en aller à grandes enjambées.

 

— Ça va, Kyli ? Lui demande Christo alors qu'il rejoint sa classe.

— Ouais, ouais, ne t'en fais pas.

 

Devant le regard inquiet de Leandro et de Thomas, il esquisse un sourire pour les rassurer. Il a encore envie de garder cette histoire pour lui. Rien n'est sûr. En réalité, cela ne concerne pas vraiment ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui marquera bien l'alternance entre le PDV de Neymar et de Kylian. Je trouve que c'est assez important pour savoir le ressenti des deux.


	3. 3 - Hometown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit : Hometown de Twenty One Pilots

«  **Sois le seul, sois le seul à prendre mon âme et m'en défaire. Sois le seul, sois le seul à m'emmener chez toi et à me montrer le soleil.** »

 

Neymar se réveille avec un mal de tête intense. Et l'envie de rester dans son lit. Il se sent si fatigué. En tant que bon connaisseur, il peut sentir que c'est les premiers signes de la dépression. La sienne a commencé comme ça en tout cas.

Mais une de ses nombreuses promesses a toujours été de ne jamais retomber dedans, d'être plus fort. Même quand la vie est merdique. Il a quand même l'envie de fumer un coup pour se détendre.

À cette idée, le souvenir du sourire de Kylian, de son regard apparaît dans sa tête. Il laisse cet étrange sentiment couler dans sa poitrine et le remplir. Il soupire doucement. Ses amis ont peut-être raison. Serait-il mieux d'abandonner ? Il s'est torturé l'esprit toute la nuit sur cette question et n'a toujours trouvé aucune réponse. Le dilemme le déchire.

Il entre au lycée seul et essaie d'ignorer les regards qui lui sont lancés. Il est peut-être trop en avance. Il laisse échapper sa surprise quand un bras est passé autour de ses épaules.

 

— Yo Ney ! Ça va bien ?

 

Ney veut dire que non, parce qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à se confronter à Presnel comme aux autres footballeurs mais ce dernier sourit juste avant de le pousser vers quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il lève les yeux et voit Kylian, son cœur rate un battement.

 

— Salut, Neymar. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

— Je ne pense pas avoir de raison de t'en vouloir, Ky.

 

Le surnom a glissé tout seul de ses lèvres. Des rougeurs semblent apparaître sur les joues du plus jeune dont le sourire s'agrandit.

 

— Vraiment ? Je suis soulagé alors !

 

Ky lui semble être un véritable soleil, peut-être un peu trop éblouissant. Mais ça a l'air d'en valoir la peine, de se brûler les ailes. Il pose sa main avec délicatesse sur sa joue.

 

— J'ai longtemps voulu être à tes côtés, avoue Mbappé dans un murmure.

— Même si je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

 

Leurs yeux restent figés les uns dans les autres. Il scrute ses prunelles et la sincérité, l'admiration et la concerne pour lui présents dedans l'éraflent encore un peu. Il ne sait pas s'il a quelque chose d'équivalent à lui offrir.

 

— C'est pas que je veux interrompre votre romance mais Donatello on a quand même la cour à parcourir et trois étages à monter !

— O-Oui. Pardon, merci, Thom' !

 

Kylian prend doucement sa main puis la relâche et s'en va avec un vague mouvement de la main. Quand Neymar ouvre son poing, il a un petit papier avec un numéro de téléphone. Il essaie d'endiguer le sourire qui apparaît sur son visage mais n'y arrive qu'à moitié.

Quand il arrive à sa classe pour de la physique, il a définitivement oublié les jugements des gens. Il s'est juste empressé d'enregistrer le numéro et a envoyé un message au plus jeune pour lui signaler le sien.

 

— Tu sembles de bonne humeur, constaté amusé Marco.

 

Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne l'ignore pas.

 

— Peut-être.

 

Alors l'italien hausse les sourcils, surpris d'avoir été pris en compte. Pendant son silence, c'est Marquinhos qui surenchérit.

 

— C'est grâce à Kylian non ? Il y arrive.

 

Sans que Ney ne réponde, les deux footballeurs échangent un sourire pleinement satisfait, heureux. Cette fois, c'est à son tour d'être intrigué devant de telles cachotteries.

 

— Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

— On est heureux de te retrouver, même juste un petit peu, Ney. Tu nous as manqués.

 

Et il y a quelque chose dans sa gorge qui se bloque. Un sentiment lourd dans sa poitrine. Des sanglots qu'il refoule par dizaines. Ému, touché en plein cœur, il sait que au fond c'est la même chose pour lui. Qu'il a toujours attendu qu'on le soutienne, qu'on passe ces murs qu'il a bâti.

 

— Ouais je ... vous aussi.

 

Marqui et Marco lui offrent une étreinte rapide mais réconfortante. Quand ils s'installent, ils se mettent tous les trois ensemble, font leur projet ensemble et rient ensemble comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

C'est ça la magie. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se faire guérir par Kylian ? Il ne sait pas. Pourtant dans son esprit une voix continue de lui murmure que ça ne changera rien, que son genou est toujours foutu.

Il chasse ces idées de son esprit, profite de l'instant présent. Il a appris la brièveté des choses, sait qu'elles peuvent s'arrêter à tout moment alors il essaie de les vivre au maximum.

Ils sortent de la classe et continuent de parler. Une heure de pause. Il croise le regard de Thiago, bouleversé à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais le souvenir d'hier est encore vif alors il ne vient pas à sa rencontre et poursuit son chemin.

 

— Vous vous êtes disputés ?

 

Il met quelques instants avant de comprendre que Marco parle du capitaine.

 

— Oui. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois proche de Kylian.

— Bizarre. Ils sont les premiers à se soucier de toi. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu de malentendu ?

— Non. Non ... ils m'ont dit d'abandonner mon rêve, qu'il était temps que je passe à autre chose. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Au fond ils n'ont pas tellement tort.

 

Il se retourne pour décrocher un regard assassin à l'encontre de Marquinhos.

 

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'était juste que le foot t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas l'abandonner. C'est une part de toi.

— Ce qu'il essaie de dire c'est que ce n'était pas à eux de dire ça. La décision peut seulement venir de toi. Si tu décides de t'accrocher, alors accroche-toi. En tout cas ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter.

— Ouais. Merci.

 

Son téléphone vibre à ce moment précis, un peu trop émotionnel pour lui. Parce que les deux ont sorti ce qu'il a déjà espéré entendre. Ils ont l'air de l'avoir compris.

 

Kylian  😳   
_Tu finis à quelle heure cet aprèm ?_

À Kylian  😳   
_15h pourquoi ?_

Kylian  😳   
_Génial, je finis aussi à cette heure. Ça te dit qu'on aille quelque part ?_

 

Un brin taquin, il hésite un instant avant de taper la réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit.

 

À Kylian  😳   
_C'est un rendez-vous ?_

Kylian  😳   
_...peut-être ?_

 

Son sourire ne peut que s'élargir. La tendresse qu'il a pour le moins âgé grandit de jour en jour. Maintenant qu'il le connaît c'est mieux encore.

 

À Kylian 😳  
 _Je t'attendrais à l'entrée alors_ 😉

 

Quand il relève la tête, ses deux camarades l'observent l'air étrange. Il cligne un instant des yeux, ne comprenant pas le problème.

 

— Non rien. T'inquiète.

 

Alors il hausse les épaules et continuent son chemin vers le réfectoire, Marquinhos et Marco sur ses talons. Peut-être juste parce qu'il est devant eux qu'il ne les entend pas parler.

 

— Ça sent l'avènement d'un grand bonheur ou malheur tout ça.

— Pourquoi tu es aussi pessimiste Marqui ?

— Réaliste plutôt. Soit Kylian le guérit, soit il se fera briser les ailes à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En vrai, les deux PDV sont plaisants à écrire hein. Je ne sais plus quoi écrire en fin de chapitre, moi ... X) M'enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre quand même !


	4. 4 - Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit : Colors de Halsey

«  **Tout est gris, ses cheveux, sa fumée, ses rêves. Et maintenant il est tellement dépourvu de couleurs qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça signifie. Et ça me rend triste.** »

 

Là, tout de suite, Kylian se sent ridicule. Il a la boule au ventre de nervosité, il se sent comme un enfant. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il déteste en être comparé à un. Mais voilà, Neymar sort du bâtiment, Marco et Marqui à ses côtés et son charme ressort encore une fois, le rendant un peu intimidé.

 

— Allez, déstresse, ça va aller, murmure Leandro à son oreille et il le remercie mentalement d'essayer de l'aider.

 

Christopher lui donne une tape dans le dos et lui adresse un clin d'œil avant d'accourir vers Marco. Paredes lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment C du lycée. Bizarre quand il y pense parce qu'ils ont fini les cours mais bon.

Puis, ça y est, son date est là devant lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il le salue doucement et il lui répond, un peu tremblant.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je suis ... euh ... nerveux ?

 

Un rire franc s'échappe des lèvres du plus âgé et, pendant un instant, Ky se sent offusqué. Puis Ney prend sa main et la pose contre sa poitrine.

 

— Est-ce que tu sens ça ? À quel point mon cœur bat vite ? Je suis tout aussi nerveux que toi.

— Je pensais être le seul qui accordait autant d'importance à cette rencontre.

— Détrompe-toi, je veux aussi te connaître. Connaître tout de toi.

 

Ils échangent un sourire et il peut tellement bien sentir la chaleur qui s'échappe de celui qui se trouve à ses côtés que ça lui donne des frissons. Ils sortent enfin de l'enceinte de leur lycée. Leurs pas les mènent au macdo proche de leur lieu scolaire.

 

— Tu veux quoi ?

— Tu ... vas payer pour moi ?

— Eh oui, cadeau du plus âgé. Puis, je suis un gentleman moi faut pas croire.

 

Malgré le ton sérieux qu'adopte Neymar, il ne semble pas vraiment sincère. Ça le fait doucement sourire et le plus jeune décide de prendre juste une boisson. Quand leurs commandes sont prêtes, ils vont se poser dans une pas pas très loin.

 

— Depuis quand tu fais du foot ?

— Depuis tout petit. Je me suis toujours senti ... pas trop à l'aise parmi les gens de mon âge. Le foot a toujours été une délivrance pour moi. Le seul moment où je me sentais normal, libre, doué.

 

Il parle encore un peu de lui, des sensations, de la joie que lui procure leur sport. Quand il relève la tête pour observer le première, ce dernier a les yeux pleins d'une émotion vive et d'un intérêt très poussé.

Ça lui fait bizarre. Et en même temps très plaisir d'être écouté par celui qu'il a admiré pendant de longues années. Au-delà de tout, dans ses prunelles il arrive à sentir une espèce de lien entre eux. Alors, d'un instinct, il prend la main du plus âgé.

 

— Les autres n'ont pas menti.

— Sur quoi ?

— Sur toi, Ky. Tu es incroyable et ... on se ressemble beaucoup. Je t'aime beaucoup.

 

Devant cette étincelle un peu trop folle à son goût, il se contente de sourire doucement. Cette déclaration serait mieux s'ils se connaissaient vraiment. Plus que des histoires. S'ils avaient leurs routines, leurs goûts, tout ce qui fait souvent l'honnêteté et la durabilité d'un lien. Parce que, ne sachant pas si c'est tabou ou non, il n'ose pas lui demander à son tour.

À la place, Ky se concentre sur la vision de son ami (?) qui mange son McFlurry avec aise, il pourrait même le décrire sexy. Il retient un gémissement en le voyant sortir une langue taquine.

 

— T'en veux ? Demande Neymar en remarquant qu'il l'observe.

— Ah, euh, je ... urgh.

 

Ses joues rougissent et il espère que ça ne se voit pas trop. Calme Kylian. Tu n'es même pas sûr que vous soyez des amis, arrête de fantasmer sur ce magnifi- ... Dur de se concentrer.   
Au final, il accepte une cuillère de la glace.

Sans savoir pourquoi, leurs pas les mènent jusqu'au stade d'entraînement. Techniquement fermé aujourd'hui car ils n'ont pas pratique, c'est repos. Il est surpris quand Ney sort des clés de sa poche et débloque la porte.

 

— Ne sois pas si surpris. Un jour, j'ai été l'un des meilleurs joueurs ici. Le coach avait grand espoir sur mon avenir et confiance en moi alors il m'avait donné les clés. Je venais de temps en temps, je voulais tellement m'améliorer, être ...

 

Le plus âgé semble vouloir continuer sans trouver les mots, comme si ça lui est trop douloureux d'y penser, sa main s'est figée sur la poignée et tremble. Il pose sa main dessus, le forçant à le regarder en quelque sorte.

 

— Pas grave, Ney, lui murmure-t-il, pas besoin d'en parler.

 

Quand le-dit lui offre un regard reconnaissant, Ky se sent comme s'il fait quelque chose de bien. Il ne doit pas être trop curieux, il doit être patient, attentif. Il y a beaucoup d'exigences qu'il doit respecter, cela peut le priver un peu d'être lui-même. Il ne cesse cependant jamais de profiter des moments qu'ils passent ensemble.

 

— Tiens !

 

Le première lui lance un objet et il faut qu'il le rattrape pour qu'il reconnaisse ce que c'est. Un ballon de foot. Décontenancé, il jette un regard presque de détresse à celui qui se trouve à ses côtés.

 

— Bah quoi ? Montre moi ce que tu sais faire ?

— Ahhh.

 

Alors, parce que c'est Neymar qui lui a demandé, il enchaîne quelques dribbles, des figures, des tirs au but, bien que en jean ce ne soit pas le plus pratique. Il frissonne quand, alors qu'il se prépare à un nouveau tir, deux mains se posent sur ses hanches.

 

— Là, réajuste un peu ta position, ce sera plus facile de viser, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

 

Quand il se décolle de lui, il doit admettre qu'il est déçu. Mais il s'essaie à cette correction et c'est vachement efficace. Il est d'autant plus étonné quand le plus âgé le rejoint à petite foulée au milieu du terrain.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ney ?

— Joue.

 

Il y a encore un éclat dans ses yeux et c'est si astucieux, malicieux, qu'il n'a pas le cœur à refuser et se lance. Ils font un duel sur le terrain. Et il réalise alors que c'est ça, son rêve qu'il a voulu réaliser.

Kylian ne pense à rien. Il se sent juste heureux. Si heureux. Mais l'oubli est souvent l'un de ses plus terribles ennemis. Il en a une nouvelle fois la preuve quand Neymar se fige brusquement, le visage vide.

 

— Ça ne va pas Ney ?

 

Il est inquiet, comment est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être ? Une lueur de souffrance brille dans les prunelles du plus âgé et sa respiration se fait haletante alors qu'il lui jette un regard étrange, froid. Et, juste comme ça, l'autre lycéen se rue hors du terrain, le laissant en plan.

Il tombe à genoux. Ce regard, cette attitude ... c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il a réussi à obtenir ces derniers temps. Il a l'impression d'avoir tout gâché, juste comme ça, en une seule action de sa part.

Merde, merde, merde ! Il enchaîne les erreurs. Quel boulet. Il a envie de crier sa rage. Mais à la place, ce n'est qu'un sanglot brisé qui s'échappe de sa gorge, regrettant ce tout premier rendez-vous tombé à l'eau parce qu'il est un idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à un des pics qui séparent Neymar de Kylian : sa blessure. Un écart qui semble pour l'instant difficile à combler. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce qu'il va faire une rechute ?


	5. 5 - Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Neptune de Sleeping at last

«  **Je ne suis honnête que quand il pleut. Un livre ouvert avec une page déchirée et je suis à cours d'encre. Je veux t'aimer mais je ne sais pas comment**. »

 

Neymar se sent idiot d'avoir réagi comme ça. Plus qu'idiot. Il aurait dû prendre le temps d'expliquer à Kylian que ce n'était pas contre lui. Mais la douleur a été si soudaine qu'il est allé rapidement au centre où sa rééducation se fait.

Il a été accueilli par un regard plus que désapprobateur de son médecin qui l'a envoyé immédiatement faire des examens. Quand ce dernier revient, il ne semble plus aussi mécontent, presque soulagé.

 

— Combien de temps a duré votre effort environ ?

— Une dizaine ou quinzaine de minutes.

— Et bien, votre genou n'a pas bougé. Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, aucune fragilisation des techniques mises en place, aucun souci. La guérison est toujours en cours. Ce que vous avez ressenti peut être plus psychologique ou bien peut être la fatigue due au manque de pratique.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

— Tout à fait. Poursuivez vos efforts mais ménagez-vous. Au cas où, je vous suggère de garder la genouillère et les béquilles demain.

 

Il acquiesce doucement et à peine sorti du bâtiment, son père accourt vers lui, l'air affolé et inquiet.

 

— Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? On m'a appelé pour dire que ...

— Oui c'est bon. Ce n'était rien.

 

Son paternel hoche la tête et il embarque dans son Audi flambant neuve. Il ne demande pas à propos de sa mère. Ses deux parents travaillent trop et pensent trop à eux-mêmes, c'est une chose à laquelle il s'est habitué. Il a d'ailleurs déçu son père en se blessant car il portait de gros espoirs en lui. Il voyait gros.

Rentré chez lui, il monte dans sa chambre et met immédiatement son casque pour se détendre un peu. Dans sa tête, toute son après-midi repasse en boucle et les moindres moments. Ça a ressemblé a un rêve.

Être avec Kylian, lui parler, apprendre à le connaître et même jouer avec lui. Ç'a été des moments magiques. Il n'en regrette pas un. Enfin si, le fait qu'il soit parti.

Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'ils se voient. Dani et Thiago ont peut-être raison. Il se questionne et se torture mentalement à nouveau.

Il est trop brisé, il tombe encore en morceaux, il n'a pas fini de chuter parce qu'il se raccroche encore à ses rêves les plus fous. Il se raccroche à l'idée de jouer de nouveau au football malgré lui. Il ne peut pas abandonner.

Ky, son Ky, ne mérite pas ça. Et s'il reste trop près de lui, il pourrait se retrouver blessé par sa faute. Aujourd'hui n'est qu'un exemple de ce qui pourra se reproduire dans le futur. Car sa blessure continuera de le hanter toujours et ce n'est pas quelque chose que le plus jeune peut changer. Il pensait que si. Mais au final non.

Il ne perd pas espoir, il n'en est pas déçu. Il adule le seconde comme il est. Il veut le connaître plus mais il est conscient que son mental, son accident, sont des handicaps à leur relation. Il va finir par l'épuiser à force.

Ses yeux se ferment et un regret passe à travers ses paupières alors qu'il décide d'arrêter leur relation, d'abandonner quelqu'un une fois de plus.

Le lendemain se passe plutôt bien. En fait, il ne croise pas du tout Kylian comme il a déjà eu l'occasion de le faire et Marco et Marquinhos sont d'humeur comique. Les blagues qu'ils enchaînent lui changent les idées et c'est pour le mieux.

Mais le surlendemain, ses deux compatriotes se trouvent plus silencieux que d'habitude, semblant réfléchir avec acharnement.

 

— Dis, Ney, tu peux nous dire ce qui ne va pas avec Kylian ?

 

Il met quelques instants avant de se rappeler que, c'est vrai, ils ont entraînement avec son soleil. Est-ce que ce dernier leur a dit ou est-ce que c'est juste qu'il ne va pas bien ? Est-ce qu'il lui manque ?   
Calme. Calme-toi. Arrête avec tes films, immédiatement.

 

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Bah, hier vous vous êtes pas vus, t'étais pas à l'entraînement et Donatello était ... morne ?

— Oh.

 

Il est étonné parce que il n'a pas pensé que le plus jeune serait si triste à leur séparation. Honnêtement, il l'est tout autant. Son cœur est lourd dans sa poitrine et les nuages semblent de retour dans sa tête comme il ne l'a pas vu depuis deux jours.

 

— Est-ce que vous pouvez me conseiller ?

— Vas-y balance tes problèmes, on va essayer de jouer au psychologue, répond Marqui alors qu'ils entrent en SVT.

 

Il prend une profonde inspiration et ses yeux parcourent la pièce, rencontrant une fois le regard sévère du professeur. Il fait semblant d'écrire un instant.

 

— Vous voyez, entre Ky et moi, c'est magique. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend bien puis il est adorable et mignon et bien foutu. Il me conforte, il arrive à me faire oublier mon accident et tous les problèmes liés à.

— Mais ?

— Mais j'ai peur que si on continue cette relation, qu'on s'engage à plus, je le blesse. Parce que je suis égoïste, possessif et parfois même inattentif.

 

Marquinhos lâche un petit sifflement impressionné. Marco sonde un instant ses iris avant de lui prendre doucement la main, traitant le sujet avec délicatesse.

 

— Écoute, y aura forcément des hauts et des bas dans votre relation. Il n'est pas parfait, toi non plus. C'est con de refuser une relation pour quelque chose qui va forcément arriver un jour.

— Ouais et puis l'erreur est humaine. Faut juste éviter de les reproduire. Savoir s'exprimer, dire ce qu'on ressent c'est le plus important. Kylian pourra pas non plus tout comprendre de tes blessures alors la communication sera importante okay ?

 

Il acquiesce distraitement, assimilant tous ces conseils, ces bons conseils. C'est vrai. La vérité le frappe et il n'a qu'une envie c'est d'écouter son cœur.

Quand les cours se finissent, il n'a aucun regret à courir jusqu'à la salle de classe du plus jeune que Marco lui a indiqué (d'ailleurs pour une raison étrange il semble connaître l'emploi du temps des gens de sa classe par cœur).

Ils n'ont pas menti non plus à propos du seconde. Ce dernier a une triste allure, plutôt renfrognée et désabusée, ses yeux remplis de mille et un regrets.

 

— Ky, je dois te parler si tu as un moment ?

 

Le-dit se tourne vers lui à cette appellation et son regard s'illumine en le voyant. Immédiatement, son cœur bat plus vite et il se sent revivre, en total contraste avec les deux derniers jours.

 

— Tu vas mieux ? J-Je veux dire ... j'étais inquiet. J'avais peur d'avoir fait du mal. Si j'ai aggravé ta blessures alors j-je n'arriverais pas à me le pardonner.

— Non. Calme, meu Sol, tu n'as rien fait. Je n'ai rien. J'ai juste réagi de façon disproportionné. Excuse-moi.

 

À ces mots, Kylian lui saute au cou, tout content de le retrouver. Il l'est aussi. Vraiment, il lui a manqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'une personne pouvait s'immiscer si vite dans sa vie.  
Mbappé lui a prouvé le contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réconciliation plutôt rapide avec une relation faite de haut et de bas. Neymar qui s'en sort relativement bien finalement ?


	6. 6 - Perfect Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Perfect Places de Lorde

«  **Toutes ces nuits passées sans les voir, en essayant de trouver ces endroits parfaits. Mais bordel c'est quoi un endroit parfait ?**  »

 

La journée a mal commencé. C'est vrai. Kylian s'est levé du mauvais pied. Deux jours sans voir Neymar, dans lui parler. Il se sent maudit. Puis l'auto-blame le remplit et c'est l'inquiétude qui prend le dessus. Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose au final ?

Il soupire, ses pensées s'assombrissent au fur et à mesure. Il coule peu à peu. Pourquoi est-ce que le plus âgé a une telle influence sur lui ? Certes, il l'a idolâtré à un moment de sa vie mais maintenant qu'ils apprennent à se connaître ... est-ce que ça se renforce ?

 

— Wow, calme-toi. Je sens ta mauvaise aura jusqu'ici, Kyli ! S'écrie Christopher du fond de la classe où il s'est assis avec Thomas.

 

Il roule des yeux, essayant d'ignorer son coéquipier qui est drôlement lourd depuis le début de la journée. Leandro tapote doucement son épaule, compatissant.

 

— Laisse tomber, il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas pu voir Marco hier.

— Sérieusement ? Ce serait bien qu'ils arrêtent de se tourner autour et finissent ensemble une bonne fois pour toute !

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bientôt le sentiment que tu ne pourras plus en parler.

 

Ky hausse les épaules, pas trop sur d'où son camarade veut en venir. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelle soudain que ses soucis sont loins de s'être envolés. Il en redevient morose.

 

— Roh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Me suis embrouillé avec Ney, j'ai peur qu'il se soit blessé par ma faute.

— Mais non, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, que ça va s'arranger. Vous allez passer au-dessus de ça.

 

Mais malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son ami, il n'arrive pas à se rassurer. Rien que la pensée le fait se sentir mal alors il décide plutôt de changer de sujet.

 

— Et toi ? Tu vois quelqu'un ?

— Je ... euh ...

 

Comme l'argentin se met à chercher ses mots et rougit plutôt violemment, il comprend qu'il a visé juste. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, taquin.

 

— C'est qui ? C'est genre ton crush ou vous vous plaisez ? Je le connais ?

— Tu le connais. On peut dire qu'on se tourne autour un peu ? Enfin, j'aimerais lui dire ce que je ressens mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment.

— Il est dans l'équipe ? Oooooh ! Quel poste ? Attaquant ? Défenseur ? Ou plutôt ... gardien ?

 

Bien trop facile de lui tirer des informations. Son visage est le miroir parfait de ses ressentiments, il ne reste plus qu'à lire dessus.

 

— Alors, plutôt Gigi, Kevin ou-

 

La sonnerie les interrompt et fait le voile sur une triste réalité. La fin des cours de leur journée et le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas revu son idole. Il soupire et se lève, résigné de sa chaise, alors qu'à ses côtés, Paredes s'enfuit, de peur que son secret soit révélé s'il reste plus longtemps.

 

— Ky, je dois te parler si tu as un moment ?

 

Il se retourne immédiatement, reconnaissant cette appellation et cette voix entre mille. Ses yeux s'illuminent quand il voit son brésilien le fixer avec douceur.

 

— Tu vas mieux ? J-Je veux dire ... j'étais inquiet. J'avais peur d'avoir fait du mal. Si j'ai aggravé ta blessures alors j-je n'arriverais pas à me le pardonner.

— Non. Calme, meu Sol, tu n'as rien fait. Je n'ai rien. J'ai juste réagi de façon disproportionné. Excuse-moi.

 

Ces mots lui apportent la délivrance à sa torture mentale. Alors, rapidement, Kylian se jette au cou de Neymar avec joie. Il pourrait pleurer de bonheur et de soulagement là tout de suite.

 

— Tu as fini les cours ? Demande le plus âgé à son oreille.

— Oui mais j'ai entraînement à seize heures et ...

 

Ses réflexions sont coupées en plein milieu. Il visualise les heures qui vont suivre et se voit au milieu de ses coéquipiers à jouer. Ce qui l'ennuie un peu quand le brésilien lui offre la perspective d'un tête-à-tête.

 

— Non rien.

— Tu es sûr ?

 

À travers son regard, il peut voir de l'inquiétude mais il s'en fiche. Il ne veut pas penser aux conséquences maintenant alors il se contente d'attraper sa main et ils sortent du lycée pour aller se perdre dans les rues de leur ville.

Il peut dire qu'il est heureux. Ils marchent, déambulent sans destination précise et finalement achètent des churros sur la place centrale de la ville et vont se poser dans un parc abandonné à la périphérie.

 

— Attends un peu. Suis-moi.

 

Le première lui couvre les yeux et le guide à travers des feuillages. Quand il est libéré, il a tout le loisir d'observer l'ensemble de l'horizon de la ville avec le soleil qui se couche derrière dans de magnifiques nuances orange rouges et jaunes.

Ky se laisse tomber dans l'herbe doucement, Ney à ses côtés et ils observent pendant quelques instants le paysage sans rien dire de plus.

 

— Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, Ney, c'est magnifique.

 

Il a finalement brisé le calme apparent. Son aîné a le regard rivé au loin et un sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres. Sa beauté lui apparaît une nouvelle fois.

 

— De rien, meu Sol, je voulais partager quelque chose avec toi. C'est ici que je venais dans les moments où j'étais mal, quand j'avais des coups de blues ou que ma ville natale me manquait.

 

C'est plutôt intime. L'ambiance qui s'installe entre eux est dans les mêmes tons et le seconde se laisse tomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

 

— Dis, Ney, ça veut dire quoi « meu Sol » ?

— Oh, et bien ...

 

Le brésilien a l'air gêné un instant et vient se frotter le cou.

 

— Ça veut dire mon soleil en portugais.

— C'est mignon mais pourquoi ?

 

Cette fois, le plus âgé prend une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de revenir pour le regarder lui, yeux dans les yeux.

 

— Parce que, à mes yeux, tu es mon soleil. Tu fais mon bonheur depuis que tu es arrivé, tu produis des miracles et tu es chaleureux et brillant.

 

Ses joues prennent feu immédiatement mais ce n'est même pas fini.

 

— Et puis ... comme le soleil, je n'arrive plus à m'imaginer une vie sans toi.

 

À la fin de sa déclaration, Neymar enroule son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste presque possessif. Cela ne dérange pas Kylian qui se sent protégé. Les mots de son idole s'ancrent en lui. C'est incroyable de recevoir de tels compliments.

Malgré toutes les différences qu'il y a entre eux, leur lien continue de se développer. Mais c'est fragile et ça lui fait peur. Alors il se redresse doucement pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'oreille de son Ney et lui susurrer :

 

— Si je suis ton soleil alors n'ose pas m'oublier.

 

Et, juste avant de retourner à sa position originale, il lui mord le lobe d'un geste provocateur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous appréciez ces petits moments de leur relation où tout va bien ...


	7. 7 - Let You Down

«  **Maintenant, il semblerait que nous soyons au bord du vide, j'aimerai pouvoir dire que j'en suis fier. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber.**  »

 

Neymar se lève de bonne humeur. En fait, aujourd'hui, Kylian et lui ont convenu de se voir un peu avant d'aller en cours. Alors c'est ravi qu'il attend sur un banc à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Le plus jeune ne tarde pas à arriver, l'air aussi heureux que lui. Il s'assoit tranquillement à côté de lui.

 

— Bonjour Ney !

— Bonjour, meu Sol.

 

Ils échangent encore quelques politesses avant que le seconde ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte en souriant et ils restent dans cette position plusieurs minutes.

Ky, avec un air espiègle, entame une conversation à base de leurs goûts genre couleur préférée, marque, nourriture et ainsi de suite. Les réponses fusent des deux côtés et il retient précieusement chaque information comme si c'était des indications pour le mener à un trésor.

Les bons moments ne peuvent pas toujours durer parce que Thiago surgit l'air furibond avec à ses côtés Edinson et Gianluigi l'air plus condescendant. Quand ils se plantent devant nous, il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

 

— Kylian, est-ce que tu as une raison pour expliquer ton absence d'hier ?

 

Au vu du silence de ce dernier, non. Il soupire doucement, amusé et agacé par l'audace dont fait preuve celui à ses côtés qui s'est d'ailleurs décroché de leur embrassade.

 

— Et je suppose que la raison de ton absence est juste à tes côtés, pas vrai Neymar ?

 

D'accord, il n'aime pas du tout ce que commence à insinuer son ami. Ou ancien ami. Il ne sait plus ce qu'ils sont avec leur dispute et leur relation qui se distord. 

 

— Calme-toi Thiago. C'est vrai que c'est mal qu'il ait séché un entraînement mais ça nous est tous arrivé une fois, déclare doucement Edi, semblant vouloir calmer le jeu.

 

Ah, Cavani, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et pourtant il comprend à présent pourquoi il l'appréciait. 

 

— Je m'inquiète juste pour lui. C'est vrai que ça nous est tous arrivés mais jamais dans notre premier mois de scolarité. Le coach est toujours en train de le tester et ça lui a pas franchement plu hier. Tu n'étais pas là hier dans la loge pour le voir.

 

En fait si, quelqu'un a déjà séché un entraînement lors de son premier mois. Lui-même. Cela a été le mardi soir de la deuxième semaine et si Ney s'en souvient aussi bien c'est que le coach l'avait tellement démonté qu'il avait pensé arrêter le football. 

Bon, il a eu une bonne raison de le faire. Et heureusement que le coach en a entendu parlé parce que sinon il aurait gardé les mêmes sanctions. Avec le temps, il s'est un peu détendu, mais il a peur que la sanction soit sévère pour Kylian.

Tous ces souvenirs qui le rendent nostalgique d'une époque qu'il n'espère pas révolue. 

 

— Le sport-étude doit être un plaisir avant tout. Le coach lui pardonnera, le tout c'est de ne pas en faire une grosse histoire, hein, dit à son tour Gianluigi en posant une main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

 

Ce dernier soupire, l'air toujours aussi réprobateur. Puis il relève son regard pour le planter dans celui du plus jeune.

 

— C'est juste que ... tu es plus jeune Kylian, tu as des rêves importants, des idées. Je veux t'orienter vers eux, je n'ai pas envie que tu gâches tout pour ... ça.

 

Le "ça" ne semble le désigner lui mais désigner plutôt la relation qu'ils sont en train de construire. Ces propos le laissent sous le choc. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire.

 

— Donc pour toi, Ney a une mauvaise influence sur moi c'est ça ?

 

Thiago ne répond pas.

 

— Mais je m'en fous de ce que tu dis. Je fais ce que je veux. Je traîne avec qui je veux. Si je décide de m'entourer de Neymar, si je décide de passer mon temps avec lui même au détriment de mes entraînements, ça ne te regarde pas ! 

— Kylian ...

— Lui au moins me fait me sentir bien, je suis bien avec lui, je suis à ma place. Tu es mon capitaine mais je ne te dois rien. C'est moi qui décidera quand réaliser mes rêves et où. Laisse-moi juste tranquille !

 

Ensuite, Ky se lève et s'en va à grandes enjambées. Le brésilien se sent obligé de lancer un regard désolé à ses anciens partenaires et va après lui. Il le rattrape rapidement mais difficilement.

 

— Ky ! Kylian, attends, reviens ! Tu ne veux pas dire ça, crois-moi. Thiago ne veut que ton bien, il n'est pas-

— Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre sa défense ? Il vient littéralement de te cracher dessus !

— Je le connais c'est tout. Je sais qu'il considère ses coéquipiers comme sa famille et est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Je n'en fais plus partie.

— Mais je m'en fous ! Putain, je m'en fous. J'aime être avec toi, okay ? Les conséquences, ce n'est pas important.

 

Finalement, Neymar attrape les mains du français et le retourne. Ils se font face quelques instants, yeux dans les yeux et c'est alors qu'il s'en rend compte. Il se rend compte de tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a provoqué.

Ce n'est probablement pas ce qu'il devrait dire mais il le voit dans les prunelles du plus jeune tout ce ressentiment et ces sentiments qui se bousculent. Et devant ça, il a peur. Alors il le lâche brusquement.

 

— Non. Non, on devrait prendre nos distances. Ce n'est pas bien, Kylian. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. J'ai vraiment ... Je peux pas.

 

Il s'en va aussi rapidement qu'il le peut en sens inverse. C'est quand il heurte Alphonse et Adrien qui le regardent, inquiets, qu'il se rend compte qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. 

 

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ney ? 

 

Il a peur de ce qu'il a provoqué. Il a détourné Mbappé de sa voie, il l'a enchaîné à lui de manière égoïste. Si il n'était pas là, ce dernier se serait intégré parfaitement dans son équipe et n'aurait eu aucun soucis.

Est-ce qu'il a tendance à faire tout de travers ? Sérieusement. Il est mortifié. Kylian a changé de manière d'être juste à cause de lui. Il l'a changé profondément. Il ne devrait pas être l'une de ses priorités.

Si ... ils se séparent maintenant, rien n'est encore irréparable. Lui et sa fausse confiance, sa maladresse, son caractère de merde, ses peurs, ses insécurités, sa haine de soi, ne l'auront pas encore atteint. Ky va lui manquer c'est sûr. Il est tellement irrationnel mais bordel ...

Il se sent tellement coupable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le soucis de la mentalité de Neymar qui se posent de nouveau ... :/ Et les footballeurs plus âgés qui viennent s'interposer dans leur histoire.


	8. 8 - Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Find me de Sigma feat Birdy

«  **Si tu es prêt, mon cœur est ouvert. J'attendrai, viens me trouver. Si tu cherches quelque chose de sérieux, j'attendrai, viens me trouver.** »

 

Kylian reste quelques instants figé sous le choc. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a le cœur battant à ses oreilles et la tristesse s'empare de lui. Non, il ne pense pas que Neymar soit la cause de ses problèmes. C'est lui qui a fait ses propres choix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pense pas comme lui ?

Il ne peut pas croire que ça arrive. La journée d'hier a été tellement magique, il voulait que tous les jours soient pareils ou presque. Une fine couche d'humidité se pose sur ses yeux et il renifle doucement, essayant de refouler les sanglots qui s'accumulent dans sa gorge.

Il a envie de blâmer Thiago mais il est tellement lassé qu'il n'en a pas la force. Leandro et Presnel le retrouvent et il n'a toujours pas bougé de sa position, se contentant de fixer amèrement l'endroit vers où le plus âgé s'en est allé.

 

— Neymar ne veut pas de moi ...

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kylian ? Bien sûr qu'il veut de toi, il t'adore, il revit près de toi. Je te jure que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux.

 

Mais si c'est vrai alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a voulu qu'ils arrêtent de se voir ? Ça lui fait mal, il essaie d'analyser les émotions qui en découlent, ces émotions qui le chamboulent tout entier.

 

— Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aurais pas dû vouloir me hisser à ses côtés. J'ai eu tort d'en espérer autant.

— Raconte-nous ?

 

Rapidement, il décrit la scène qui vient de se dérouler et, comme il a l'air fragile, les deux le font s'asseoir sur un banc. Au fil du récit, il a l'impression que son cœur est de plus en plus douloureux.

Leandro passe une main réconfortante dans son dos tandis que Presnel lui tapote doucement la cuisse. Ils semblent tous les deux comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'a pas compris. Peut-être ont-ils des détails qu'il n'a pas.

 

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas toi, hein. Je t'assure que Neymar tient à toi mais je pense qu'il a peur. Il a peur d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, il a peur de te détourner de ta carrière, de t'empêcher de réaliser tes rêves. 

— C'est ridicule !

— Oui mais c'est sa manière de penser. Il a développé une sorte ... de haine de lui-même après son accident. Il a du mal à ne pas se blâmer, à ne pas être irrationnel. Ça, on peut difficilement le changer.

 

Est-ce si difficile ? Lui il est prêt à tout faire pour que son Ney s'aime de nouveau, pour guérir ses blessures. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il a toujours été prêt pour ça. Il n'a que de l'affection infinie pour le plus âgé.

 

— Puis, comme il a vu ses rêves se briser presque entièrement, tu peux comprendre à quel point il ne veut pas être un danger pour les tiens.

— Il ne le sera jamais ! Ce que je veux ... pour le moment c'est rester à ses côtés.

— Ce serait bien s'il pouvait entre ça et surtout t'écouter. J'ai peur que ça ne l'atteigne pas. M'enfin, on va essayer de notre côté. 

 

L'argentin jette un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone et un faible sourire vient illuminer son visage.

 

— Il a été récupéré par Al et Adrien. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à quelque chose. Seul le temps nous le dira.

 

À ce moment, Julian arrive à son tour, ce qui fait que le français à ses côtés s'illumine et ils s'embrassent doucement pour se saluer.

 

— Babe, tu m'as manqué !

— C'aurait été atténué si tu m'avais attendu ce matin comme convenu.

— Désolé, j'avais à faire.

 

L'allemand remarque alors l'état plutôt déplorable de Kylian et après un court résumé fait par Kimpembe, il acquiesce et fait part de son avis.

 

— Je pense que tu finiras limité au niveau du soutien que tu peux lui apporter si vous restez dans ce genre de relation.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je suis en train de te demander, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui, au plus profond de toi ? Est-ce que c'est juste de l'admiration ? Est-ce que c'est juste de l'amitié, de l'adulation, de la fascination ? 

 

Figé à nouveau devant ces mots révélateurs, il ne peut faire qu'écouter le discours de Draxler qui semble plus que prévoyant.

 

— Ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose de plus profond ? Quelque chose qui mérite d'être éclairci parce que ça t'étouffe, parce que tu te sens comme si tu devais le laisser sortir, parce que ça te fera souffrir sinon ?

 

Ses yeux se ferment. Devant ses yeux défilent des dizaines d'images. Tous les souvenirs de ces moments passés en tête-à-tête, l'un à côté de l'autre et ces sentiments. Il semble avoir fermé une porte et la question semble être de s'il décide ou non de l'ouvrir, d'aller regarder au-delà.

Il n'y a pas eu tant d'instants. Ils ne se connaissent réellement que depuis peu. Il en veut tellement plus. Il veut tout savoir, il veut qu'il soit sien et être sien. Chacune des ambitions de leur rencontre remonte. Des choses qu'il avait oublié.

Il regarde plus loin, il brise ses barrières. 

C'est vrai qu'il a toujours eu une sorte d'admiration pour le plus âgé, il a d'abord admiré son jeu, peut-être un peu son physique, sa beauté, mais ça n'a jamais été le plus important au départ. Il y a eu la blessure, la sensation d'impuissance, d'être concerné alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux inconnus.

Il y a maintenant. Ses sentiments sont décuplés. L'admiration a augmenté d'un cran mais maintenant elle est mêlée à d'autre. Le respect, la passion, la reconnaissance, la tendresse, le bonheur et ... cette étincelle.

Chaleur qui s'en échappe. Douceur aussi. 

Neymar représente la maison à ses yeux, il se sent lui-même à ses côtés et rien ne peut changer ça. Leurs moments ensemble sont si beaux, bien plus beaux que tout ce qu'il ait jamais vécu et il espère qu'il ressent la même chose. Il a peur que ce soit le contraire.

Un mot, amour.

 

— Non ... murmure-t-il avec stupeur parce que c'est ravageur comme réalisation, ça change tout en lui. Les gars, c'est ça ? Je suis amoureux de Ney ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les sentiments qui se matérialisent assez vite au final mais est-ce que ce sera réciproque ? L'apparition de l'entourage des deux plus en profondeur avec le Draxembe ;)


	9. 9 - Unsteady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Unsteady de X Ambassadors

«  **Tiens, tiens, tiens-moi car je suis un peu instable, instable.** »

 

— Neymar ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 

Il n'est pas du genre à étaler ses problèmes devant tout le monde. Mais peut-être parce qu'il se sent seul ou a besoin de se confier qu'il finit par tout leur raconter. Ce qui vient de se passer mais aussi ses peurs les plus irrationnelles.

 

— Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? Sûr et certain ?

— Ce que je veux n'est pas important.

— Et ce que veut Kylian ?

 

Neymar enterre son visage dans ses mains. Il est submergé par la peine et les remords. Il ne sait pas quoi faire et finalement se morfond davantage.

 

— Il veut être à tes côtés. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se démotive ? Que le fait que tu ne veuilles plus le voir à cause du foot le fasse se désintéresser du foot ?

— C'est idiot. Ky et moi on n'est pas ...

 

Il déglutit, comme n'arrivant pas à sortir le reste de sa phrase.

 

— Oui ?

— On n'est pas ...

— Quoi ? Proches ? Tu vas me dire que les derniers jours, les moments passés à ses côtés ne comptaient pas pour toi ? Demande soudainement Adrien l'air franchement agacé.

 

Alphonse essaye de calmer son coéquipier mais il n'a pas l'air moins d'accord. Il ne peut pas non plus dire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr que tous ces moment ont compté à ses yeux.

Il ne serait pas mal sinon. Il n'a pas envie d'y penser et de se confronter à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir parce que c'est si compliqué et il veut privilégier ce qui serait pour le bien du seconde. Mais les propos des deux footballeurs lui font tellement écho. Ils ont raison.

Puis, vouloir se séparer du plus jeune, c'est donner raison à Thiago et Dani et dieu seul sait à quel point il déteste avoir tort avec eux.

 

— Dis Neymar, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que Kylian a eu un tel impact sur toi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, il est incroyable. Les gars avaient raison sur ce sujet. Il me ressemble et me comprend malgré tout, il essaie d'être là pour m'épauler.

— Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui sinon ?

 

Il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir deux secondes qu'il peut déjà répondre.

 

— Tout, je pense. Je ne peux pas dire vraiment je le connais pas entièrement. Mais la manière qu'il a de parler du foot, ses yeux brillent avec une telle intensité ... Et c'est pareil pour chaque chose qu'il aime. Il a une telle passion qui émane de lui.

 

Areola et Rabiot lui lancent des regards blasés, qui se veulent évidents sur ce qu'ils pensent, mais il ne les relève même pas, trop absorbé par son discours.

 

— Son caractère aussi. C'est un grand gamin mais qui au final sait être mature. Compréhensif et doux aussi. Il n'a jamais pris d'initiatives avec moi, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser. C'est adorable de sa part. Il me fait oublier l'accident, il me donne juste envie d'être moi. Je retrouve quelque chose ... que j'avais perdu.

 

Cette fois c'est un rire amusé qui s'échappe de la bouche d'Alphonse. Il lui lance un regard d'incompréhension mais ce dernier ne se justifie pas. C'est plutôt Adrien qui lui sourit avec sympathie.

 

— C'est un sacré portrait que tu nous fais, tu sais ? On voit la même personne pourtant tu le décris avec tellement de nuances, c'est ouf.

— J'ai juste dit ce qui me passait par la tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

— Nan mais franchement, gars ? Tu te remets pas en question après ça ?

 

Le regard que lui offre le gardien est incrédule. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit voir exactement ? Il a juste décrit ce que lui fait ressentir Kylian. Bien entendu, il lui en fait ressentir des choses. Depuis leur rencontre, ç'a toujours été ça.

Il aimerait presque avoir rencontré le prodige plus tôt, avoir joué avec lui. Ils se seraient compris, il l'aurait sûrement soutenu pendant son drame et il ne se serait peut-être pas fermé à lui. Enfin, c'est tellement d'hypothèses. Parce que Ky n'était pas là.

 

— Donc, si je récapitule, tu aimes tout chez Kylian, tu te sens bien auprès de lui et il te fait redevenir comme avant ? Tu ne serais pas tout simplement amoureux de lui aussi ?

— Qu'est-ce que-

— Non, c'est sincère et totalement sérieux. Réfléchis-y.

 

Le choc le prend devant cette idée à laquelle il n'a jamais vraiment songé. Les propos de Marquinhos et de Marco lui reviennent aussi en tête.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, la sonnerie les interrompt, signifiant le début des cours. Merde. Les deux footballeurs le quittent en courant, criant quelque chose à propos du bâtiment G, celui le plus éloigné d'eux.

Il se retourne pour découvrir qu'il est devant le bâtiment A. Parfait, il a ses cours de mathématiques dedans. Il rejoint vite sa classe, déjà pas mal remplies et se glisse auprès des footeux de sa classe.

Cependant, même alors que le cours commence, il est incapable de se concentrer. Son cœur tambourine à ses oreilles, sa jambe est prise d'un tic nerveux, témoignant du fait qu'il est incapable de se calmer.

Ses pensées tourbillonnent dans son esprit et c'est sans fin. Il a besoin de s'éclaircir les idées mais c'est dur de se concentrer. Sa vision se trouble. Des tâches noirs apparaissent et il a vaguement conscience que tous les regards se sont tournés vers lui. Sa respiration est irrégulière.

Pourquoi ... maintenant ?

Les voix paraissent comme déformées à ses oreilles et ses jambes sont molles. Le professeur demande à quelqu'un de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, il n'en est pas sûr. Il croit que c'est Marco et Marqui qui l'aident à y aller.

Neymar est allongé dans un lit et tout semble enfin se calmer. Il sait ce que c'est. Une crise d'angoisse. Il s'est sûrement trop mis la pression ou une connerie du genre. Elles remontent à loin. Il en a eu quelques unes après son accident.

Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas non plus freiner le sujet éternellement, il faut qu'il sache au plus vite ce qu'il en est, ce qu'il ressent. Ses yeux se ferment. Il se sent soudain très las, épuisé. Il a conscience d'une main fraîche qui se pose sur son front.

Kylian ... est-ce qu'il l'aime ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une prise de conscience de Neymar ou pas ? En tout cas, leur entourage est définitivement installé en tant que confidents ... xD


	10. 10 - Stolen Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Stolen Dance de Milky Chance

«  **Je te veux à mes côtés, ainsi, je ne me sentirai plus jamais seul. Et je te veux, nous pouvons en débattre. Tu n'as jamais dansé comme ça auparavant mais n'en parlons pas.**  »

 

Presnel et Julian ont quitté Kylian depuis que les cours ont repris, faute d'avoir un an supplémentaire. Mais leurs paroles ne l'ont pas quitté. Juste après sa découverte qui l'a mis sur le cul, ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose, juste un sourire qui a parlé pour eux.

Cours de français interminable. Il sent presque ses yeux se fermer. Il est assis sur une rangée de quatre et donc les footballeurs de sa classe se sont foutus à côté de lui comme à leur habitude. Non ça ne le dérange pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait préféré avoir Leandro à côté de lui et pas Christopher qui se plaint (encore).

 

— Tu te rends compte ? Il est retourné avec sa petite-amie ! Moi qui pensait que tout allait bien entre nous, que ça allait peut-être enfin changer.

 

Oups, c'est devenu plus sérieux sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué. Ne le blâmez pas, il a ses peines de cœur lui aussi. Comme son ami semble vraiment mal, il lui offre un sourire maladroit et désolé et lui frotte doucement le dos.

C'est aussi à ce moment que le seul garçon ayant des origines argentines de leur table qui depuis tout à l'heure est sur son téléphone sans que la prof ne le voit (miracle!) a une légère exclamation de surprise.

 

— Quoi ? Quoi ? Demande aussitôt Thomas, beaucoup plus intéressé par les ragots que le cours.

— Neymar est à l'infirmerie.

— Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est Marqui qui l'a dit à Thiago qui l'a dit à Kevin qui l'a dit Adrien qui l'a dit à Al- bref.

— QU-

 

Rien qu'au début de sa phrase, Christo lui envoie un coup de pied signe que, non, ils sont toujours en cours et que donc parler aussi fort n'est pas une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'il est trop inquiet.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Un malaise apparement, ce n'est rien de grave. On est mercredi, c'est notre dernière heure, tu peux attendre vingt-trois minutes non ?

 

Il soupire, sachant que ses amis ont raison.   
Ce qui n'empêche pas que quand la sonnerie retentit, il se hâte de quitter la salle et ses pas le mènent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Il s'assoit au chevet de Neymar, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il observe quelques instants les traits de celui-ci qui semblent assez détendus et soupire de soulagement. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

Le plus âgé ouvre doucement ses jolis yeux et quand il le voit à ses côtés, il lui sourit avec douceur comme s'ils ne venaient pas de se déchirer avec la promesse d'une séparation il y avait quelques heures.

 

— Ça va ?

 

Et le seconde ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sa main glisser sur son visage avec tendresse. Il se sent si léger. Même avec ses sentiments, rien n'a changé. Ils ont toujours été là au final.

 

— J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, rigole le convalescent difficilement.

— Je m'en doute, je ... désolé. Je crois que les gars ont dit que c'était un malaise ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi vu ce qui est arrivé, je devrais-

— Calme meu Sol, calme. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais mieux. Je sais prendre soin de moi. Tu es adorable, hein, je ne te le reproche pas. C'est juste que tu ne dois pas te mettre la pression pour ça.

 

Kylian a un sourire nerveux. Est-ce qu'il en a trop fait ? Il en fait toujours trop. Il tient trop à au brésilien pour ne pas s'en soucier. Mais ce dernier semble vouloir être rassurant vu qu'il se redresse et vient lui prendre la main.

Ce contact lui apporte de la chaleur, ça lui fait du bien. Et pourtant Neymar semble absent, son regard s'est perdu quelque part au-delà de la fenêtre.

 

— J'ai réfléchis, tu sais. Je n'ai fait que ça. J'ai pris du temps parce que j'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair.

— Sur quoi exactement ?

— Beaucoup de choses.

 

Le fait qu'il reste vague le met mal à l'aise. Est-ce que "beaucoup de choses" le concerne lui ? Est-ce que c'est ce qui résulte de leur dernière entrevue ? Il ne sait pas. Bordel. C'en est presque frustrant.

Mais il laisse couler. Il ne force pas. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de remettre le sujet sur le tapis quand il sait comment c'est parti vite la fois précédente. Comme il est rassuré, il regarde l'heure pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé.

12h30. Il lui reste une bonne heure et demie avant le début de l'entraînement "exceptionnel" qu'a fixé le coach. Exceptionnel parce qu'au lieu que ça soit à 16h comme toujours, c'est à 14h. Mais il n'a pas précisé à l'heure à laquelle ils vont finir. Est-ce que ça sent mauvais ?   
...

 

— Si ça t'a apporté les réponses que tu cherchais alors c'est le principal, je suppose.

— Nan. Il me manque des réponses. C'est des questions que je ne peux pas résoudre maintenant. Il m'faut plus de temps.

 

C'est fou comme le plus jeune n'a aucune idée de quoi ils parlent mais ce qu'il dit passe crème. N'importe quoi. Il en est saoulé aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être si compliqué maintenant quand avant tout a été si simple ? Il n'arrive pas à comprendre.

 

— Ney, tu sais que ... tu ne m'as pas changé ? Et que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de rester à tes côtés si je le veux ?

 

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur les lèvres du-dit qui semble même plutôt heureux de son affirmation.

 

— Ouais je sais, t'es pas possible.

 

Le temps passe trop vite. En consultant une nouvelle fois l'heure, il sait qu'il doit y aller alors il se lève doucement, se défaisant de la poigne du première.

 

— Eh, attends, tu vas où ?

— Je vais aller manger pour ensuite m'entraîner parce que si je le fais pas, un certain monsieur va encore se mettre en tête des idées pas possibles du genre me séparer de lui.

— Tu vas te faire démonter par le coach ?

— J'affronterai les conséquences comme un grand garçon. Puis ... notre après-midi ... le valait largement ?

 

Il rougit un peu.  
Il ne pensait pas que le brésilien pouvait sourire encore plus. C'est fait. Ce dernier semble très satisfait pour une raison inconnue. Il esquisse quelques pas en arrière et est surpris quand Neymar lui attrape le bras et le fait basculer sur lui dans une étreinte plus que serrée.

 

— Sors avec moi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bah voilà, comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vous poste un petit chapitre ! ^-^


	11. 11 - I'll Be Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : I'll Be Good de James Young

«  **Je serais bon, je serais bon et j'aimerai le monde comme je le dois. Ouais, je serais bon, je serais bon pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas pu.** »

 

Neymar se demande vraiment ce qui est le pire. Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'il ait choisi cette voie-là ou le fait que Kylian ait accepté sa proposition sans hésiter ?

Il veut savoir ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Il ne sait pas si s'impliquer dans une relation comme ça va lui apporter ses réponses ou s'il fait ça juste par facilité. Profiter du plus jeune est simple mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

 

— Je viendrais te voir t'entraîner.

— Bon je vais, y aller, à toute à l'heure ?

 

Puis, Ky semble hésitant mais il se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est court, maladroit et peu prononcé mais c'est doux et, dans un sens, il n'attend rien de mieux de leur premier baiser.

 

— Salut !

 

Et le seconde sort assez rapidement de l'infirmerie, le laissant sur son lit avec un sourire béat.

L'infirmière vient à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, ils échangent quelques mots et il est libéré. Il est surpris quand un bras est passé sur ses épaules.

 

— Hey, tu fais quoi ?

— J'pourrais te dire la même Presko. Sortie de l'infirmerie.

— Ahhh bah j'ai fini les cours à 12h30. Les gars m'en avaient parlé, j'avais oublié, ça va mieux ?

— Ouais, ouais, t'es pas avec ton Jule ?

 

À ces mots, Presnel pousse un soupir plus que dramatique.

 

— Naaaan ! Thilo me l'a volé ce midi alors que j'avais prévu à manger pour lui et moi ! Tu te rends compte ?

— Je peux venir vu que je vais vous regarder jouer ?

— Ouais, s'tu veux.

 

Pour avoir déjà été chez lui lors de soirées, il sait que le plus jeune a une maison assez proche du lycée. Pratique. Ils y arrivent en moins de dix minutes à pied. Il entre sur la pointe des pieds car, en vrai,  ça fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu et s'installe à la table. Pres sort du frigo une pizza faite maison.

 

— C'est toi qui a fait ça, gars ?

— Je t'ai dit que j'avais prévu à manger pour Babe et moi. Bref, dix minutes au four et ce sera prêt. J'mets de la musique si ça te dérange pas.

— T'es chez toi !

 

En réalité, ils ont en commun leurs goûts musicaux, si ce n'est que la playlist de Neymar comporte des musiques à l'air brésilien, et ils comblent le temps en parlant de tout partant du football jusqu'aux relations amoureuses.

Il l'écoute se plaindre. Après tout, il lui doit bien ça vu qu'il lui offre à manger. Pendant qu'ils dévorent la pizza, excellente au passage, Presnel se fige et semble presque devenir vert de jalousie.

 

— Viens on prend un snap ?

 

Il a brièvement le temps d'apercevoir une photo de Thilo et Julian, pressés l'un contre l'autre, riant tandis qu'un plat de spaghettis bolognaise est posé devant eux. Il hausse les épaules, s'en fichant pas mal de la jalousie du footeux qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils sourient à leur tour, la pizza bien en évidence.

 

— Tu es sûr de vouloir lancer ce genre de dispute ? Tu sais très bien que Julian est tout à toi.

— Mais j'en ai marre. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point Thilo s'est immiscé dans notre relation depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés dans la même classe ? Des tas de rendez-vous gâchés, des plans que j'avais préparés ...

 

Comme son ami ferme les yeux douloureusement, il le regarde d'une autre manière. Il paraît fragile à ses yeux et ça lui fait franchement de la peine. Il semble que Pres ait fait beaucoup d'efforts qui n'ont jamais pu être aboutis. Il lui frotte doucement le dos.

 

— Tu devrais en parler à Julian non ? Je veux dire, encore aujourd'hui, ce que tu as fait n'a servi à rien. Enfin si, ça m'a permit d'avoir à manger mais ça aurait pas dû être pour moi.

— Je veux pas le restreindre. Je sais que Thilo et lui s'adorent alors j'ai toujours voulu laisser faire le voir. Ce sont sûrement que des amis. Je suis bête d'y être autant attaché alors que tout va bien.

— Tout va bien ? T'es sûr de toi ? Tu passes au second plan, tu te retrouves dans ta cuisine, au plus mal parce que ton gars est avec un autre et tout va bien ? Non. Parle-lui-en, Presko. Tu ne vas pas bien.

 

Le fait que ses conseils soient si clair lui échappe. Depuis quand est-il de bon conseil ? Il ne l'a jamais été. Peut-être que lui aussi s'y raccroche, à ces souvenirs, ces relations qui ont existé un jour.

Le brésilien se rappelle. Oh, comme il se rappelle. Ç'a été une belle époque. Lui, avec tous les autres footballeurs, leurs soirées, leurs sorties, tous ces moments qu'il a passé à rire et à s'amuser en faisant ce qu'il aimait. C'était avec eux.

 

— Ouais, tu as raison. Merci, Ney.

 

"Ney", un surnom que tout le monde lui donnait avant. Pas "Neymar". Quelque que chose de plus chaleureux, moins commun, qui raccourcissait la distance entre lui et les autres. Il halète un instant de douleur. C'est quelque chose qu'il a perdu aussi. Comme un tas d'autres choses. Il s'en rend compte au fur et à mesure et, bordel, ça fait mal.

 

— Oups, il est déjà l'heure ! Tu me suis ?

— Ouais.

 

Ils sortent de la maison, verrouillée par Presnel et ils retournent vers le lycée. C'est à l'entrée du stade qu'ils se séparent. Neymar va rejoindre les gradins comme souvent et le footballeur va rejoindre les vestiaires.

Regret.

Il regarde ses camarades rentrer sur le terrain un par un et son regard se fige quelques instants sur la silhouette de son désormais petit-ami. Il essaie de s'en détacher mais pendant toute la pratique le résultat est le même. Il finit à chaque fois par y revenir.

À la fin de l'entraînement, Kylian est appelé par le coach. De loin, il le voit déglutir et sa mine se froisse au discours de ce dernier. Il espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave. Un soupir lui échappe quand il voit que le sermon de son soleil continue bien après que les joueurs aient tous quitté le terrain.

Une idée lui vient à l'esprit et il se saisit de son téléphone pour effectuer quelques recherches tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ce qui se passe devant lui.

Enfin, le plus jeune est libéré. Il vient à sa rencontre en s'appuyant sur les barrières. Le jeune prodige a un sourire fatigué mais radieux à son encontre. Il vient lui embrasser doucement les lèvres.

 

— Récompense pour ton effort. Le coach n'a pas été trop dur ?

— Non ça va. C'était surtout des menaces et avertissements. Rien de grave, heureusement.

— Okay. Tu n'as rien prévu cet aprèm j'espère ? Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

— Non, non. Attends-moi, je sors vite.

 

Ils échangent un sourire et le plus âgé sort des gradins pour aller attendre devant l'entrée. Quelques footballeurs sortent encore et la plupart le salue. Certains l'ignorent. D'autres ne le reconnaissent pas comme ils sont nouveaux. Ky sort à son tour.

 

— Dernier ?

— Nope. Y a Presko et Jule qui se disputent. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le snap avec Presnel ?

— Comment ça ?

 

Avec un soupir, le seconde déverrouille son téléphone et lui montre rapidement la photo. C'est celle de tout à l'heure mais des légendes ont été rajoutées. D'abord un "Pizza made by MOI 👌😏" ainsi que plus bas "Posé avec mon gars 🥰🤗 Aucun regret d'être avec lui ❤️😉".

 

— T'inquiète, meu Sol, c'est juste pour rendre jaloux son Julian. Pour se venger qu'il soit parti avec Thilo alors qu'il leur avait fait à manger et tout. Apparemment c'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait lâcher.

— Ouais. On le voit. On a peur qu'ils le poussent à bout au bout d'un moment, ça fait mal de voir Presnel dans cet état.

 

Kylian a une mine triste sur son visage en évoquant cela, signe qu'il se soucie vraiment de son aîné. Ney a un petit sourire et pour changer de sujet rapidement, il lance :

 

— Tu étais jaloux ?

— Mmh ... peut-être ?

— Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien toi mon petit-ami. Pour le prouver, je voulais te demander de sortir en date avec moi cet après-midi ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois le Draxembe qui apparaît et peut-être que leur histoire est compliquée hein ? Puis le Neybappé qui veut officialiser leur couple ... Mignon quand même n'est-ce pas ?


	12. 12 - Here With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédit : Here With Me de Marshmello and Chvrches

«  **Chaque jour, tu dis les mots que je veux que tu dises. Il y a une douleur dans mon cœur et elle ne s'en ira pas. Maintenant je sais que je tombe vraiment amoureux parce que j'ai de toi ici avec moi.**  »

 

Dire que Kylian a sauté sur l'occasion est un euphémisme. Sérieusement. Beaucoup l'aurait réprimandé pour être aussi enthousiaste quand la plupart de ses coéquipiers l'ont mis en garde alors qu'il leur a annoncé sa mise en couple.

Les plus vieux, ceux qui connaissent le mieux Neymar ont eu des réactions diverses et variées. Presnel, Julian et Leandro ont tous semblé heureux pour lui, étant donné qu'ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient conseillé.

Adrien et Alphonse ont été positifs aussi, quoique prudents. Marco et Marqui n'ont rien dit, l'air avenant et se sont contentés de lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Christo et Thomas lui ont posé beaucoup de questions et, au final, lui ont dit de faire attention à lui.

La plupart des secondes ont semblé paumés. Il les a excusés rapidement comme ils ne savaient pas de qui il parlait.

Au niveau des terminales, Dani et Thiago ont eu l'air en désaccord quoiqu'ils n'aient rien dit. Angel, Edi et Gigi ont été très protecteurs et soucieux. Kevin a été celui qui a réagi de façon la plus étrange.

 

— Sûr de toi, petit ? Sûr de vous ?

— Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

— Pour rien, pour rien. Si tout va bien alors tant mieux.

 

Bref.   
Ney lui tend la main pour l'inviter à la saisir et il le fait. Il n'est pas si tard, c'est entre le milieu et la fin d'après-midi donc beaucoup de commerces sont ouverts.

Il ne peut que se demander ce qu'ils vont faire. Un rendez-vous... romantique ?

Son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine et il sourit tellement que ça lui fait mal aux joues alors qu'il rit une énième fois a une blague du plus âgé. Les rues sont pleines de monde mais à ses yeux ils sont seuls.

 

— Tiens.

 

Et le première lui tend une crêpe au Nutella qu'il mange alors qu'ils se promènent encore un peu et il a le regret de constater que le temps passe trop vite. Il aimerait ancrer ce moment dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

 

— Sol, je t'ai motivé à venir faire du foot du coup ?

— On peut dire ça. Enfin ... le foot a toujours été une manière pour moi de ne pas me sentir à part. En te voyant jouer, j'ai aspiré à devenir comme toi. Et toi ?

 

Le brésilien a un petit sourire sur le rebord de ses lèvres et l'air étrangement nostalgique. Pendant un instant, Ky pense qu'il ne va pas lui répondre.

 

— Je connais Dani et Thiago depuis que je suis tout petit. Ils ont souvent été là pour moi. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais doué pour tout et je m'en foutais un peu parce que rien ne me laissait satisfait. L'impression d'être en trop.

 

Il cligne des yeux rapidement, observe le visage de son interlocuteur et se laisse du temps pour traiter ses propos. Ils se ressemblent. Il connaît ce sentiment.

 

— Un jour, un gars plus âgé avec qui on trainait s'est énervé de mon détachement et m'a lancé un défi : « Toi qui ne fait rien de ton talent, t'as qu'à essayer d'atteindre le niveau international ». C'est un peu puéril mais ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi. L'esprit de compétition je crois.

— Mais pourquoi avoir choisi le football en particulier ?

 

Cette fois, Neymar ne lui répond vraiment pas, se contentant de lui sourire. Leurs mains sont toujours entremêlées et une chaleur douce bouillonne dans son estomac.

 

— Voilà, on est enfin arrivés.

 

La nuit est déjà tombée donc évidemment qu'ils ne sont pas venus que pour ça, ils ont fait beaucoup de détours à des endroits divers.  
Il fixe la place de la ville quasiment déserte si ce n'est quelques passants qui s'empressent de rentrer chez eux.

Les lumières mettent en valeur les devantures de magasin ainsi que la ligne de tramway derrière et au centre de tout, une grande roue illuminées de néons bleus, rouges et violets.

 

— Tu n'as pas peur des hauteurs j'espère ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est magnifique.

— Attends d'être en haut, lui souffle le plus âgé à l'oreille alors qu'il prend leurs places.

 

Ils rentrent dans une nacelle et plus la montée se fait, plus il est émerveillé par la découverte de la ville avec ce nouveau visage. Même le ciel est magnifique, clair et dégagé, les étoiles sont visibles.

 

— Ça te plaît ?

 

Il tourne la tête vers son petit-ami, assis juste en face de lui qui l'observe avec un plaisir évident. Sous cette éclairage, c'est encore une nouvelle facette de son modèle qui se dévoile et cela le met toujours plus en valeur.

 

— C'est incroyable, magnifique ...

 

Ney hausse un sourcil, sans savoir s'il parle de la vue ou plutôt de lui-même. En réalité, le plus jeune ne sait pas non plus. Les deux l'impressionnent et le fascinent. Un bonheur absolu flotte dans sa poitrine.

 

— Je dois te dire quelque chose, Sol. Mais je en sais pas si c'est correct de ma part de le faire maintenant.

— Vas-y ?

 

Ils échangent un regard et, étonnamment, il n'a même pas peur de ce que ça pourrait être. Il est plutôt serein.

 

— Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, Ky. Mes sentiments sont si confus avec toi. Tu chamboules tout.

— Tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments et tu organises ce genre de rendez-vous ? Hâte de voir ce que tu feras le jour où tu le sauras.

 

L'ironie présente dans sa voix montre bien qu'il en est plutôt blessé. En fait, c'est douloureux car lui est sûr de ce qu'il ressent, est sûr de l'aimer. Le brésilien baisse la tête, triste, s'attendant exactement à ce genre de réactions.

Mais ce à quoi ce dernier s'attend moins, c'est que Kylian se précipite sur lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. La réponse est instantané. Leurs langues se lient dans une course effrénée et les mains du première viennent se poser sur ses hanches pour descendre plus bas.

Il vient chevaucher le plus âgé et s'installer sur ses genoux sans quitter une seule fois ses lèvres.

 

— Ky ... Kylian. On ne peut pas ... pas ici.

 

Quand il jette un coup d'œil par la vitre, il s'aperçoit qu'ils redescendent. Il se lève avec regret et quand ils quittent la cabine, ils écopent d'un regard suspicieux de la part de la gérante.

Ils attendent de s'être éloignés un peu pour éclater de rire. Leurs mains sont de nouveau l'une dans l'autre.

 

— Tu m'as surpris, meu Sol. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus.

— C'est ce que tu dis, hein. J'ai bien senti où allaient tes mains.

 

Neymar lui offre un sourire plein de fierté. Cela lui donne envie de le frapper mais au lieu de ça, ils échangent tous les deux un regard plutôt luxurieux et leurs bouchent se trouvent de nouveau.

 

— Ney ... tes parents sont chez toi ?

— Non, personne.

— Parfait. Emmène-moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc un week-end de révisions intenses qui me laisse finalement trop créative. Voilà, je poste un deuxième chapitre dans la foulée !


	13. 13 - City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : City Lights de HEAVN

« **Je peux voir dans tes yeux les lumières de la ville. Je veux juste voir tes yeux dans les lumières de la ville.** »

 

Neymar chercher à tâtons les clés de sa porte. Avec Kylian pressé contre lui, ce n'est vraiment pas tâche aisée. Il a bien du mal à trouver la serrure. Quand il entraîne son petit-ami avec lui à l'intérieur, leurs t-shirts sont enlevés.

 

— Dans la chambre ... Sol ... dans la chambre.

 

Le plus jeune lâche un couinement approbatif et il le soulève pour l'amener et le déposer dans son lit. Il passe ses mains sur son torse et vient pincer ses tétons, tâter ses abdos. Sa bouche embrasse chaque centimètre de son corps.

 

Il mord et laisse des suçons à plusieurs reprises. Le seconde est plus passif, gémit sans vergogne. Il revient l'embrasser, leurs langues se mêlent avec délice. Sa main se glisse dans le pantalon de son soleil, son sous-vêtement est déjà trempé et il peut sentir son érection qu'il caresse du bout des doigts.

 

— Je dois te demander quelque chose, Ky ?

 

Le footballeur hoche de la tête et il s'arrête dans ces actions, ce qui semble être au plus grand déplaisir de son partenaire qui bouge les hanches à la recherche de contact.

 

— Est-ce que je suis ton premier ?

 

Immédiatement, Mbappé se fige, ses joues semblent rougir et sa tête se baisse légèrement, comme honteux. À cette constatation, il sent qu'il doit le rassurer à sa manière, le conforter. Il prend son visage dans une de ses mains et vient déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

— Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je suis même heureux que tu sois mien. Je veux juste que les choses soient aussi idéales que possible.

 

— Ne te mets pas trop la pression, hein ?

 

— Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

 

Un rire leur échappe à tous les deux. L'ambiance nerveuse disparaît aussitôt remplacée par quelque chose de plus détendu, de plus privé.

 

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau et ses mains sont de nouveau sur son corps à la différence que celles du français sont aussi sur le sien, à la découverte. Leurs pantalons sont enlevés et il a une petite hésitation avant d'enlever son caleçon.

 

Il se retrouve face à son érection tendue et le plus âgé a la satisfaction de se dire qu'il est le premier à lui faire face. Il se lèche les lèvres avant de le prendre en bouche. Plus haut, Kylian laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise étouffée avant que ce ne soit des gémissements.

 

Sa langue roule sur l'extrémité puis il aspire plus loin, plus en profondeur.

 

— Ney, je vais ... je vais ...

 

Il lui jette un regard enflammé et le plus jeune jouit. Yeux dans les yeux, il avale et a une expression satisfaite en voyant ce dernier suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, l'air envieux.

 

Il devient impatient, plus à l'étroit, mais veut faire les choses bien. Il saisit le lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et commence par introduire un doigt à l'intérieur de son petit-ami qui se crispe un peu.

 

— Détends-toi, meu Sol, tu te sentiras mieux, je te promets.

 

Deux doigts et il l'embrasse et l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient rouges et gonflées. Trois doigts et il trouve sa prostate. Ky semble vouloir retenir les bruits qui s'échappent de sa bouche mais son dos s'arque de manière délicieuse.

 

Neymar grogne, ses désirs semblent s'enflammer, se retenir est dur. Mais il le fait quand même. Il le fait pour son soleil. Ses mains agrippent un préservatif et il questionne son partenaire.

 

— Avec ou sans ?

 

L'interrogé se mord la lèvre en haletant et, bordel, ce qu'il est sexy.

 

— S-Sans ... s'il te plaît.

 

Ses prunelles s'assombrissent. Il applique le lubrifiant et pénètre avec douceur. Les bras du seconde sont autour de son cou.

 

— Va à ton rythme, va plus vite.

 

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas-

 

— Oui, bon dieu, oui.

 

Ses dernières barrières cèdent et il s'enfonce jusqu'au bout. Mbappé lâche un long gémissement qui semble plaintif mais qui se change en plaisir quand il se heurte de nouveau à sa prostate. Ses coups sont longs, langoureux et durs. Il vise juste à chaque fois.

 

Les mains de Kylian griffent son dos tandis que les siennes marquent ses hanches jusqu'à les rendre violacées. Leurs bouchent se lient et se délient à leur rythme, leurs respirations sont laborieuses.

 

— Ney ... Ney ... Ney ...

 

Une douce litanie qui flotte à ses oreilles comme le plus beau des sons. Savoir qu'il est le seul à l'avoir jamais rendu ainsi le fait se sentir privilégié, chanceux. C'est un moment inestimable et des dizaines de pensées défilent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir ou se concentrer dessus.

 

Le plaisir passe par dessus tout.

 

Dans un dernier coup, il se répand au plus profond du footballeur et ce dernier en fait de même. Puis il s'écroule à ses côtés.

 

Les lumières de la ville de nuit se reflètent à travers la fenêtre sur tout le corps du plus jeune et c'est une vue absolument magnifique. Rien que pour ses yeux.

 

— La vache, c'était ... fantastique.

 

Il lâche un petit rire et regarde le seconde qui vient de lâcher son commentaire comme si de rien n'était.

Il l'embrasse avec tendresse, plutôt heureux que cela lui ait plu.

 

— Ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

 

— Rien pour l'instant, je te dirais ça demain matin.

 

Neymar passe son bras autour de Kylian dans un geste aussi protecteur que possessif. Au loin, une voiture passe et ses phares éclairent brièvement la pièce.

 

— Je suis tellement heureux de m'être donné à toi. Tu es si beau.

 

— Merci ? Enfin si c'est ta seule raison, je vais m'en sentir vexé pour le coup.

 

— Non ! Je ... non-

 

— Je te taquine, Sol.

 

— Peut-être mais je sentais que je devais le dire. Je suis heureux que ça te revienne parce que ça ne pouvait être que toi. Personne d'autre, Ney.

 

Les yeux du plus jeune trouvent à nouveau les siens et il y a quelque chose, une émotion, à l'intérieur l'émeut profondément.

C'est douloureux aussi.

 

Il en a peur. Il ne sait pas s'il est à la hauteur de ce que son petit-ami attend de lui.

Et alors que ce dernier s'endort, il reste éveillé à réfléchir, déchiré et heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwawawa, le premier lemon de cette fic. J’ai voulu faire quelque chose d’assez doux vu que c’est la première fois de Kylian, j’espère que ça s’est ressenti ! 😊


	14. 14 - Maybe I’m Afraid

« **Peut-être que tout ce que nous sommes c'est des idiots avec des cœurs qui essaient trop fort. Et peut-être que tout va bien tant que tu es dans mes bras.** »

 

C'est la satisfaction qui s'empare de Kylian alors qu'il se réveille. Les courbatures ne le dérangent même pas. Il se tourne pour enlacer Neymar qui s'est relevé et le contemple, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

— Tu ne regrettes rien au moins ?

 

— Bien sûr que non, meu Sol. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

 

La main du plus âgé vient caresser doucement sa joue. Il n'a aucun regret non plus. C'était merveilleux. Son cœur est tout léger dans sa poitrine.

 

— Je suis heureux, tellement heureux.

 

Si son petit-ami ne répond pas, il vient cependant déposer un baiser doux sur son front.

 

— On descend prendre le petit-déj ?

 

— Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

 

— Nan, t'inquiète. Le travail passe avant tout.

 

Il prend juste un petit moment pour admirer la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve. Il doit bien admettre que, hier, trop occupé, il n'a pas fait attention à grand-chose.

 

Il y a des posters aux murs, des footballeurs, mais aussi de quelques groupes de musique. Un panneau est accroché et dessus figurent plusieurs photos placées avec des punaises, il reconnaît les joueurs de leur club. Ce doit être l'année dernière.

 

Des étagères sont remplies de livres divers mais un attire son attention. Il contient aussi des photos et il se demande vaguement pourquoi elles ne sont pas accrochées avec les autres.

 

— Alors, t'as perdu le chemin de la cuisine ou quoi ?

 

Son brésilien a un air taquin. Il sursaute quand même parce qu'il ne l'a pas entendu arriver et referme l'album qu'il feuilletait.

 

— Non, je regardais un peu ta chambre. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps hier.

 

— Un jour, je voudrais bien voir la tienne aussi.

 

— Tu le feras ! En temps et en heure. Allez, je commence à avoir faim moi.

 

Ky le pousse doucement vers la porte et ils se rendent au final plutôt rapidement dans le salon où le première a tout installé sur la table basse.

 

— Tu m'as bien dit que tu préférais les chocolats chauds hein ?

 

Neymar lui pose la question et à ce moment et il a l'air si inquiet de ne pas avoir fait les choses bien qu'il ne peut que le trouver mignon. Adorable vraiment. Surtout quand il considère les toast chauds qui attendent à quelques mètres de la tasse. C'est juste parfait.

 

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je t'ai toi comme petit-ami, c'est tellement au-delà de mes rêves.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Sol ? Allez, assieds-toi ou ça va refroidir.

 

Le plus âgé se moque gentiment de lui mais ce n'est pas grave. Il comprendra plus tard. Ce sentiment fleurissant dans sa poitrine le laisse être satisfait de la moindre chose qu'il acquiert, de la moindre attention.

 

En ce moment, il est tout ce à quoi le footballeur blessé fait attention alors ça lui va largement.

 

Tout peut se briser si vite. Ces derniers jours l'ont prouvé. Ils sont sujets à des changements; leur relation n'est qu'au début et a besoin d'être consolidée.

 

Peu importe. Le seconde se glisse dans les bras de l'autre et déguste ce qui a été préparé avec un plaisir évident. Son cou n'est pas recouvert et dévoile une rangée de suçons que le brésilien effleure du bout des doigts. Il frissonne sous ce toucher.

 

— Tu es à moi, Sol ?

 

— Si tu es à moi, Ney.

 

Quand le première chantonne doucement et dépose un baiser sur les marques, il ne sait pas comment interpréter sa réponse.

 

Est-ce qu'il va passer tout son temps à attendre ? À vivre dans l'espoir d'une réponse ?

Il n'espère pas. Il en a peur un peu.

 

Mais ce n'est pas si catastrophique. Au moins pour l'instant, ils écoulent des moments magiques ensemble. Il espère que ça va durer. Il veut être celui qui guérira son petit-ami. S'il arrive à le comprendre, s'il arrive à rester à ses côtés ...

 

— Tu réfléchis trop, Ky.

 

— Hein ? Comment ça ?

 

— Je ne sais pas, ça se voit sur ton visage. Tu es très soucieux. Ce ne serait pas mieux de profiter du moment ?

 

Qui peut ne pas durer.

Kylian prend une grande inspiration pour essayer de chasser toutes ces pensées plutôt négatives.

 

— Si. Puis on est en week-end, je peux rester un peu ?

 

— Oui, oui, Sol, mais dis-moi, tu n'avais rien de prévu ?

 

Il lui lance un regard interrogatif. Il a oublié quelque chose ? Non, ils n'ont pas de match à jouer, ses parents ne lui ont rien demandé en particulier et ses amis ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

 

— Je vois que tu t'en es souvenu.

 

— Christo, bordel. J'ai tellement la flemme d'y aller, je suis bien dans tes bras.

 

Neymar rit, amusé par son comportement enfantin, et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Il tente d'approfondir le baiser mais le plus âgé se retire avant.

 

— Allez, il a besoin de toi pas vrai ?

 

— Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse.

 

— Rien n'est fini. Il nous reste encore des jours comme ça, on se revoit quand tu veux, meu Sol. Mais je ne pense pas que Christo veuille particulièrement me voir. En attendant, va prendre ta douche.

 

Il grommelle un peu mais s'exécute et récupère son téléphone dans la foulée. Il lui reste une heure avant leur rendez-vous au macdo pour une bouffe. Il soupire quand même.

 

Se douche, s'habille rapidement puis redescend au salon où le première ne semble pas avoir bougé et pourtant la nourriture a disparu de la table.

 

— Bon, je dois y aller ...

 

À ces mots, son petit-ami se lève et vient lui appuyer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

— Tu peux revenir après si tu veux. Je t'attendrai.

 

— Vrai, Ney ? Je peux ?

 

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ?

 

— Génial ! A toute à l'heure !

 

Il le serre une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de franchir la porte pour de bon cette fois.

Il met environ un quart d'heure avant d'arriver au macdo. Christopher y est déjà, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

 

Ils se saluent, commandent et s'installent. Il lui semble apercevoir dans le fond des gens de leur lycée mais il ne saurait trop dire s'il a raison ou non.

 

— J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de l'aimer, Kylian. J'ai tellement mal.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

 

Et sa main vient trouver son épaule pour la frotter avec douceur. Leurs plateaux sont déposés à leur table.

 

— Il était déjà retourné avec sa pouffe mais maintenant ils baisent de nouveau ensemble. Putain. Il m'ignore, il fait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il l'aimait elle.

 

Quand son coéquipier éclate en sanglots sans aucune retenue, il se sent très mal. Il change de banquette et vient le serrer dans ses bras.

 

— Le pire c'est que ce qu'on a vécu c'était peut-être qu'un mensonge.

 

— Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 

— J'étais son pari, Ky. Il avait parié de la tune avec ses autres potes et sa meuf qu'il arriverait à me séduire, à sortir avec moi.

 

— Pas à coucher avec toi ?

 

— Nan ça devait être du bonus ça.

 

Les mots lui manquent. Il sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose parce que son ami lui a demandé de venir pour ça mais il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Enfin si, le conseil le plus simple.

 

— Oublie-le. Va voir ailleurs. Fais-lui regretter de s'être foutu de toi.

 

— A-Ailleurs ? Attends mais qui ? Personne n'est vraiment intéressé par quelqu'un comme moi.

 

— Je sais pas. Thomas ? Parle un peu avec lui, ça te fera du bien je pense.

 

Les yeux de Nkunku sont grands ouverts de surprise.

Kylian hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas comment ça peut tourner, c'est juste une proposition.

 

— D'accord ?

 

— Ça va aller pour rentrer chez toi ?

 

Ils débarrassent leurs plateaux et sortent du macdo. Ils s'arrêtent un instant sur le parking.

 

— Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Enfin si tu rentres seulement chez toi.

 

— Comment tu-

 

— Ky, Christo !

 

Derrière eux se tient Thomas. C'est une étrange situation que le destin a décidé de placer leur camarade pile après leur conversation.

 

— Bon bah moi je vais y aller, discutez bien hein !

 

Il ne manque pas les joues de Christopher qui s'enflamment alors que ce dernier regarde le plus grand.

 

Il marche rapidement, pressé de retrouver son Ney.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’aurais voulu poster hier mais le soucis est que mon ordi est chez le réparateur donc je dois tout poster par mobile. Pas très pratique 😣
> 
> J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre avec des couples secondaires qui s’amorcent !


	15. 15 - Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Carry You de Ruelle & Fleurie

«  **Tu n'es pas seul, j'ai été là tout ce temps, te chantant une chanson. Je te porterais.** »

 

Les malheurs du couple de Presnel, acte 2. C'est ce que Neymar a l'impression de vivre là tout de suite puisque le-dit est à ce moment-là assis sur son canapé avec l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis dix jours tellement ses yeux sont enflés.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette fois ?

— Un rendez-vous ! Un rendez-vous entier annulé à la dernière minute. Il a même pas osé me dire que c'était pour rejoindre Thilo.

 

Oh. Il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Julian fait ça. Quand Pres se met à décrire avec exactitude ce qu'il avait prévu et finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras, il ne sait pas non plus quoi faire pour le réconforter.

Son ami est en train de se briser en mille morceaux et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui peut le sauver. Tout ça à cause d'une relation plus que toxique.

 

— Tu ne veux pas faire un break ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien.

— Un break ? Je ne sais pas. Combien de relations ne redémarrent pas après un break ? Un break c'est l'excuse pour nous séparer...

— Mais tu as vu ton état ? Dis gentiment, tu ressembles à de la merde.

 

Le français a un petit rire qui sonne cassé à ses oreilles et il se redresse difficilement.

 

— Ton honnêteté est impressionnante. T'aurais quelque chose à boire ?

— Coca ? Eau ?

— Alcool ?

— Nope. Ce sera Coca alors.

 

Il marche jusqu'à sa cuisine où il attrape deux canettes et revient. Il les pose ensuite sur la table basse et le footballeur lâche un long soupir de dépit.

 

— Je crois que tu as raison sur ce coup-là. Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

 

Il lui tapote doucement l'épaule pour le réconforter. C'est une décision dure surtout pour une relation aussi forte que la leur. Il se souvient de quand les deux se sont mis ensemble après des mois à n'avoir été que « meilleurs amis ». C'était l'année dernière.

Il a été le conseiller du plus jeune qui ne parlait que de Julian. Il mangeait Julian, dormait Julian, jouait Julian. L'inverse était vrai de ce que se plaignait Kevin. Ils n'ont pas mis vraiment longtemps avant de finir ensemble.

Le brésilien jette un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Presnel pour le trouver en train d'envoyer un message, d'un air assez impassible, lisse.

 

À Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_J'ai besoin de faire un break._

 

Le téléphone n'est même pas posé qu'aussitôt il vibre violemment et plusieurs fois.

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Attends quoi ?_

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Tu peux pas faire ça Pres_

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Est-ce que c'est à cause du rendez-vous de ce midi ? Si c'est ça alors je suis vraiment désolé. On peut se rattraper dès demain si tu veux_

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Ne me quitte pas, Liebe, s'il te plaît._

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous deux._

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_Presnel ?_

 

Babe ❤️❤️❤️   
_S'il te plaît ..._

 

Julian semble en détresse. Mais en même temps il se demande si c'est possible d'être aussi inconscient que lui ? Comment il n'a pas pu se rendre compte qu'il blessait son petit-ami ?

Neymar soupire et quand il observe un sourire méchant se glisser sur le visage de Presnel, il se dit que ce dernier a du intérioriser beaucoup trop de choses pour se réjouir de la douleur de son copain.

 

— Te voilà plus ou moins libre.

— Je pensais que ça allait me faire me sentir mieux mais ... c'est moins bien que ce que j'espérais. Je me sens toujours aussi vide.

 

Il hausse les épaules sans savoir quoi dire.

 

— Au final, il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi je le quitte. Il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Je suis vraiment un idiot ...!

 

Son ami s'effondre de nouveau dans ses bras et il resserre l'étreinte, lui caressant doucement le dos. Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il entend la porte claquer avec violence qu'il réalise qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

 

— C'était qui ?

 

Il a peur de la réponse. Il a peur que ce soit Kylian et qu'il ait mal interprété la situation. Alors il se relève rapidement pour courir après le fuyard.

 

— D'solé, je reviens !

 

En fait, courir n'est pas une bonne idée. Il n'y pense juste pas sur le coup. Il se rue dehors. Le pire, ou le meilleur il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il arrive à le rattraper. C'est bien son petit-ami et il lui agrippe le bras difficilement.

 

— Attends ... Sol ... s'il te plaît ...

 

Il a tellement de mal à parler. Son souffle est court. Il n'a pas couru comme ça depuis un bail. Le plus jeune reste dos à lui malgré tout et il est si concentré sur les mots qu'il essaie de prononcer qu'il le garde comme un détail.

 

— Quoique tu aies vu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois d'accord ?

— Ça me semble plutôt équivoque pourtant.

 

Le ton est grave. Mais Neymar ne peut pas laisser cette erreur être faite alors il l'enlace par derrière comme pour le calmer.

 

— Un câlin bâclé ? Non. Non, ça ne signifie rien et tu le sais très bien toi-même. C'est toi mon petit-ami, c'est avec toi que je suis, Ky. Je t'appartiens. Je suis tien.

— Désolé ... c'est la fatigue. Puis avec les histoires qui se passent autour de nous, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que ça nous arrive.

 

Il sourit doucement, attendri devant l'air que tire le seconde et vient l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de le ramener, main dans la main, jusqu'à sa maison. Il retrouve Presnel allongé à son aise qui grignote un paquet de chips.

 

— Me suis servi pendant ton absence et, oh, Kylian. Ah t'étais parti rattraper ton amoure-

— Roh, ta gueule toi. Vivement que tu retournes avec Julian en fait.

 

L'air outré de l'autre première ne lui échappe pas et il s'en délecte avec satisfaction avant de se rasseoir dans son canapé. Son soleil ne tarde pas avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés tandis que le premier invité soupire de manière dramatique.

 

— Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Soyez sage les enfants et protégez-vous surtout !

 

Les deux restants échangent un regard atterré et se calent un peu mieux l'un contre l'autre.

 

— Et ta jambe ?

— Quoi ma jambe ?

— Tu as couru jusqu'à moi ... tu n'as pas mal ?

 

Il hausse les épaules. Il n'y a pas fait attention en fait mais ne ressent pas de douleur particulière. Bon signe ? Le médecin a été rassurant.

Le prodige a quand même un air inquiet et vient lui masser avec douceur son genou. Assez habile de ses mains hein, quoiqu'il l'ait plutôt bien constaté auparavant.

 

— Tu vois, meu Sol, je t'ai dit que tu avais un effet positif sur moi. Tu m'aides.

— N'importe quoi. C'est toi et personne d'autre, tu es assez fort pour y arriver.

— Non, je te le dis sincèrement. Sans toi, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Je suis heureux de te retrouver.

 

La formulation est bizarre ou juste maladroite ? Il devrait réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. En tout cas, Kylian a l'air plus qu'heureux de cette déclaration puisqu'il se glisse dans ses bras et l'embrasse avec fougue.

 

— Un autre round meu Sol ?

— Fais-moi sentir à quel point je suis irremplaçable.

 

Le sourire sur ses lèvres est la seule réponse avant qu'il n'allonge le plus jeune sur le canapé et ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit pause avec une intervention du Draxembe ! xD J'ai fixé les couples secondaires principaux à celui-ci, Marco x Christo et peut-être que j'ajouterai du Alphonse x Leandro. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! :)


	16. 16 - Sweet Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Sweet Disaster de DREAMERS

«  **Et ainsi cela va, nous trouvons notre doux désastre dans une rivière de champagne. Nageant jusqu'au matin d'après, nous nous envolons.**  »

 

Lundi matin. Qui aime ce jour ? Personne. Alors nul ne peut reprocher à Kylian d'aller en cours à reculons. Surtout quand il a passé un week-end si agréable.

Il peut avouer encore avoir des courbatures et être triste de ne pas avoir passé la dernière nuit chez son petit-ami. Ils ont fait des choses ... plutôt sportives. Mais ses parents voulaient le voir quand même au moins une fois.

 

— Kylian.

— Thiago.

— Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je ne veux pas que ça perturbe notre entente. J'étais juste inquiet.

— Je m'en suis rendu compte. Pour que même Kevin essaie de m'avertir de ne je-ne-sais-quoi, c'est que vous deviez avoir une raison.

 

Le plus âgé soupire et ils continuent de marcher encore un peu dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que la parole soit reprise.

 

— Dis, Kylian, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés avant ?

 

Ces paroles le déroutent. Parce qu'il a beau se creuser la tête, rien ne lui vient. Puis il s'en serait souvenu pas vrai ? Cette question est vraiment étrange.

 

— Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

 

Le terminale a un petit air dépité, presque certain, qu'il camoufle vite par un petit sourire.

 

— Pour rien, pour rien. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils mais s'il te plaît souviens-toi-en. Souvent Ney a un comportement auto-destructeur et va aller défaire ce qu'il aime le plus mais ça cache une grande détresse.

 

Aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, Thiago repart. Il est plus que dérouté par la situation. Mais il ne va que de surprise puisque il est à peine arrivé devant le bâtiment où ses cours du matin ont lieu qu'une scène le surprend.

Christopher, l'air désemparé, finit par se jeter sur les lèvres de Marco. Ils échangent un baiser plutôt long avant que ce dernier ne le repousse avec violence.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je suis pas gay moi, dégage !

 

La foule qui s'est agglutinée autour d'eux prend des airs moqueurs et menaçants ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout. Le plus jeune des deux ne s'est même pas relevé et le fixe avec désespoir, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il doit intervenir. Alors il tranche rapidement l'amas et relève son ami avec dignité, lançant un regard plus que froid à l'autre footballeur.

 

— Allez, viens Christo. Ça ne sert à rien de rester avec des gens qui ne te méritent pas.

 

Le-dit ne résiste même pas et se laisse entraîner vers le bâtiment. Il vérifie à deux fois qu'il n'y a plus personnes autour d'eux avant de relâcher son emprise.

 

— Ça va ?

— Je l'ai perdu, Kyli. Totalement. Il ne veut plus de moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?

— Vivre ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Il ne te mérite pas, Christo, il ne fait que de te faire du mal...

— Peut-être.

 

Les yeux de son coéquipier brillent d'un air inquiétant et pendant un instant il a peur de ce qu'il peut faire. Comme la lueur disparaît très vite, il se demande s'il ne l'a pas juste imaginé.

 

— Hop, allons en SVT !

 

Kylian se fait presque pousser vers leur classe et il se sent plutôt outré de ce soudain changement de caractère. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour rien ? Leandro passe un bras autour de ses épaules dès qu'il les retrouve. Thomas s'approche, lui, de Nkunku et ils entament une conversation qui semble leur faire du bien à tous les deux.

 

— Pourquoi tu les surveilles ?

— J'sais pas. Christo me fait un peu peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire hein.

— Tu crois qu'il serait capable de se foutre en l'air ? Pour Marco ? Je sais qu'ils ont eu une relation forte mais quand même ... Puis il a l'air bien avec Thom' non ?

— J'ai appris à le connaître. Je sais que quand il s'attache à quelqu'un, c'est très difficile pour lui de s'en détourner. Alors que ç'ait été aussi facile, c'est suspect.

— Bah écoute, fais-y attention si tu veux. Mais profite un peu aussi non ? Ton couple bat de l'aile.

 

Est-ce que ça sous-entend que ce n'est pas le cas pour celui de l'argentin ? Il voit peut-être trop de signes. Il ne sait même pas si ce dernier est en couple ou non.

 

Ney-Bae ❤️  
 _Bonjour, Sol, j'espère que tu passeras une bonne journée_ 😉  
 _Est-ce qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?_

 

À Ney-Bae ❤️  
 _Merci, toi aussi !_ 😊  
 _Je finis à midi, on se retrouve au self ? Je ne serais pas seul par contre ..._

 

Ney-Bae ❤️  
 _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le serais sûrement pas non plus_ 😂

 

À Ney-Bae  ❤️   
_À toute à l'heure alors !_

 

Ney-Bae ❤️  
 _Oui, à toute à l'heure, meu Sol_ 😘

 

Il pousse un petit soupir tout satisfait et heureux. Quand il relève le regard, Leandro l'observe, moqueur et exaspéré. Il se sent rougir légèrement. Est-ce qu'il a manqué quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelque chose a été dit ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ... Mais bon, ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Si tout le monde pouvait être un imbécile heureux comme toi.

 

Le seconde laisse presque échapper une exclamation offensée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'expression peu conciliante de son professeur et décide de se concentrer sur ce qu'il a écrit sur sa feuille plutôt.

La matinée passe à une de ces lenteurs. Il est tellement impatient de revoir son petit-ami. SVT, Physique-Chimie puis espagnol et enfin la pause du midi. Il est suivi de près par ses camarades de classe et quand il arrive à proximité de Neymar, il lui saute au cou.

 

— Sol !

— Ney, tu m'as manqué.

— Toi aussi, Ky, toi aussi.

 

Puis, au milieu de la foule, exposés mais pas tellement, ils échangent un baiser. Avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire côte à côte. Repas pris et, heureusement, c'est de pâtes. Quoique, pâtes au cholestérol vu le nombre de beurre dedans mais bon il s'en contente.

Tout autour d'eux, il a le loisir d'observer Thomas et Christopher rire ensemble et plus loin Marco les observe l'air totalement figé, glacial. Juan s'installe avec eux et commence à discuter avec Leandro et Angel. Edinson et Gianluigi, assis avec l'autre italien, ont une sorte de regard protecteur sur leur table.

Marquinhos et Thilo parlementent avec Julian. Quand Presnel arrive dans la salle, il ne se met même pas à leur table mais avec un groupe d'amis non footballeurs.

 

— Woah, ambiance électrique.

— Ouais. Je suis un peu inquiet pour Christo. On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour eux, hein, Ney ?

— Je ne sais pas. Presko m'inquiète aussi.

 

Ils tournent la tête pour observer le-dit enlacer une personne qu'il ne connaisse pas. Son ancien petit-ami grince immédiatement des dents, la jalousie plus qu'en évidence sur son visage.

Le brésilien enroule son bras autour de lui et pose un baiser appuyé sur sa joue, comme pour le conforter.

 

— Oui. On peut faire quelque chose. Tant qu'on veille à ne pas être trop affectés par ça.

— Quoi ? Ça ne va pas avoir de répercussions sur nous. Je refuse que ça arrive.

— Tu es vraiment adorable, Sol ...

 

Neymar le serre un peu plus fort et, dans ses bras, il se sent capable de tout affronter. Ils ne se soucient pas des gens autour d'eux qui peuvent les regarder et ça c'est magique.

 

— Je viendrais te voir ce soir t'entraîner.

— Cool, j'aime avoir ton regard sur moi. Je veux être la seule chose que tu vois.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

 

Leur jeu s'instaure de nouveau de manière si taquine. Puis, il se fige, se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il a bien évidemment oublié avec tous ces moments magiques.

 

— Noooon ! Je dois faire mon DM de maths pour demain. J'ai totalement zappé ça !

— Bah ... si tu m'autorises à venir chez toi, je pourrais t'aider ?

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

 

Son petit-ami a un air un peu gêné et se frotte le cou. Pour le rassurer, Kylian l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres, tout heureux.

Quoique.  
Neymar va venir chez lui. Dans sa chambre.

Il espère juste qu'elle n'est pas trop en bordel.


	17. 17 - Hold Back The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Hold back the river de James Bay

«  **Retiens la rivière, laisse-moi regarder dans tes yeux. Retiens la rivière, ainsi je peux m'arrêter une minute et voir où te te caches. Retiens la rivière, retiens-la.** »

 

Kylian reste adorable. C'est un constat que Neymar se fait alors que le plus jeune finit son entraînement et lui sourit en le voyant à l'autre bout du terrain.

Un air rêveur s'affiche sur son visage. Ils vivent une belle relation. C'est presque un rêve qu'ils puissent être aussi heureux. Il ne souhaite rien d'autre.

La pratique se finit et il va attendre à l'entrée. Il regarde distraitement son téléphone alors que les joueurs sortent un par un. Il relève son regard pour trouver Presnel qui passe devant lui, il l'arrête.

 

— Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Presko ?

 

Il fait bien évidemment référence à son comportement du midi.

 

— Quoi ? J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit; un break. Je dois dire que tu avais raison. Je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça. Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter pour de bon.

 

Il y a un moment de flottement et il se mord la lèvre, plutôt surprise. C'est aussi à ce moment que Julian sort brusquement du centre et part rapidement sans leur adresser un regard. Et, merde, il pleurait.

 

— T'es vraiment con ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi !

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Bordel. Tout ça pour une stupide vengeance ? Tu aimes faire souffrir celui que tu aimes ?

 

Le plus jeune se mord la lèvre et s'en va à son tour. Il s'autorise à soupirer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ? Le couple parfait ... Ou pas.

Kylian arrive derrière lui et lui saute dessus. Il le réceptionne avec douceur et l'embrasse langoureusement.

 

— Ça s'est bien passé ?

— Tu as pu le voir non ? Le nouvel exercice qu'il nous a montrés est terrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le coach fait ça ...

 

Le brésilien rit doucement et sa main se glisse dans la sienne.

 

— J'habite un peu plus loin par contre, on va devoir prendre le bus.

— Pas de soucis.

 

Ils passent un trajet tranquille, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à rire de beaucoup de choses, de tout et de rien. Ensuite, il découvre une jolie maison et son français, tout confiant, l'entraîne sans même se soucier de ses états d'esprit.

 

— Papa, 'Man, je suis rentré !

 

Une dame vient immédiatement à leur encontre et embrasse son fils avec amour et tendresse puis elle le regarde lui, un instant, avant de sourire.

 

— Enfin, tu ramènes un beau garçon à la maison !

— Maman !

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, ton père devrait être rentré pour le dîner.

 

Le footballeur acquiesce, sa mère lui donne alors un plateau de cookies.

 

— Tiens, si vous voulez travailler, ça va vous creuser l'appétit.

— Oh, tu es la meilleure !

— Je sais, je sais. Allez, file.

 

Une chaleur s'installe dans sa poitrine. Quelque part, il a le sentiment que ce n'est pas juste. Il ne peut pas encore le dire totalement mais la famille de son petit-ami est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu avoir.

Il aurait voulu de l'amour, de la tendresse. Pas une simple course au succès, à la célébrité et à la gloire. Course qui a été perdue quand il s'est blessé. Evidemment, il a après perdu de l'intérêt aux yeux de ceux qui l'avaient enfanté. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit plus qu'une fois par semaine, mois. Voire moins.

 

— Est-ce que ça va ?

 

Neymar relève le regard pour voir Kylian l'observer avec inquiétude. Il a dû se taire un peu brutalement alors il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

 

— Oui, j'ai juste ... Désolé. Un problème ?

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cet exercice-là ?

— Bien sûr.

 

Il se penche un peu, assez près pour que son souffle effleure le cou de son petit-ami, et avec un stylo commence sa démonstration. Ce n'est pas très compliqué et son compagnon a un esprit vif, très compréhensif.

 

— C'est bon ?

— C'est bon.

 

Il se recule alors pour observer les murs de la chambre. Une décoration assez standard d'adolescent. Des stars de football. Quelques articles de journaux. Des prix gagnés. Et des morceaux parlent de lui. Il se sent honoré, il en rougirait presque.

C'est à ce moment que le plus âgé sent un souffle chaud dans son cou et des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse.

 

— Sol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— C'est de ta faute. Tu m'aguiches depuis tout à l'heure.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai juste-

 

Des lèvres sur les siennes le font vite taire. Il répond au baiser très vite. Ses mains se posent sur les fesses du plus jeune.

 

— Ky ... Sol ... on ne peut pas maintenant.

— Mmh, pourquoi ?

— Tes parents ? Puis, je veux que tu aies une bonne note hein.

 

Le footballeur grommelle dans son cou et se repositionne sur sa chaise. Pour le motiver davantage, il glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

 

— Il se pourrait que je m'occupe de toi après si tu travailles bien ?

 

Un sourire maquille les lèvres du jeune homme qui commence alors à travailler avec plus de parcimonie.

Ils sont plus tard interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. La mère de son soleil en fait.

 

— J'ai préparé le repas.

 

Le brésilien jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard.

Kylian lui sourit et caresse sa joue avec douceur. Il finit par accepter de rester. Et descend manger avec toute la famille de son petit-ami, même son petit-frère qui est rentré du collège entre temps.

L'ambiance est chaleureuse, les questions fusent et il s'y sent étonnamment à l'aise. Même sous les regards protecteurs de son père et de sa mère.

Puis ils remontent dans la chambre et finissent le DM rapidement. Comme promis, il se rapproche de manière féline de son français qui déglutit.

 

— Chose promise, chose due ?

 

Tout s'organise très vite alors qu'il prend le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche, ce dernier étouffe ses bruits dans le creux de sa main. Il se dépêche, le prend dans toute sa longueur.

Quand le plus jeune vient, il avale, savourant le goût amer. Les pommettes de son partenaire se teintent un peu.

 

— Tu n'étais pas obligé ...

— Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, meu Sol. Je vais bientôt rentrer par contre.

— Déjà ? Tu ne peux pas rester plus ?

— Non, désolé.

 

Peut-être qu'il a ce soir échappé au seul dîner ennuyant par mois avec ses parents. Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Cette soirée-là vaut tout et est bien meilleure que tous les têtes-à-têtes avec ses géniteurs.

Moments qui le laissent confus, en colère et triste. Triste de ne pas avoir une famille normale.

Kylian le raccompagne jusqu'à l'entrée où ils échangent un dernier baiser doux et passionné avant que le plus jeune ne quitte ses lèvres à regret.

 

— À demain.

— À demain, Ney.

 

Oh comme il aimerait que tout soit toujours d'une telle tendresse.   
Avec le sourire rêveur de son petit-ami comme récompense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours et plus de Neybappé au sein de la maison familiale ? xD


	18. 18 - Crazy In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Crazy in love de The Eden Project

«  **Tes caresses me font paraître si fou maintenant. Tu me fais espérer que tu m'appelles maintenant, tes baisers me font espérer que tu me sauves maintenant. J'ai l'air follement amoureux.** »

 

Ces derniers temps, Kylian flotte sur un vrai nuage. Evidemment quand tout semble vous sourire, vous êtes au paradis. Etudes, football et amour. Enfin, Neymar ne lui a jamais dit explicitement ce qu'il ressent mais il en est sûr.

Au nom de la soirée d'hier et de toutes celles qu'ils ont déjà passées ensemble. Même ses parents l'ont taquiné à ce sujet, "ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu si heureux, maintenant on comprend la raison".

Il en a ri un peu. Mais c'est vrai. Lui et son petit-ami ont instauré leur routine; se rencontrer le matin avant le début des cours, se saluer d'un baiser, toujours manger ensemble le midi, le soir Ney vient voir ses entraînements.

Parfois, ils ont des soucis d'horaires et ne peuvent pas se voir alors il est évidemment triste mais il s'y fait. Car il sait que ça vaut le coup d'attendre. Il collectionne les moments magiques. Il sent que le plus âgé s'ouvre à lui de la meilleure des manières.

Ils se promènent en ville, murmurent des promesses qui ne se réaliseront peut-être jamais, ils font l'amour et, parfois, ils jouent au foot tous les deux. C'est un de leurs nombreux secrets. Son compagnon a recommencé à jouer un peu. Ils le font ensemble.

Il profite de tout, du moindre instant. Les compte, les range soigneusement quelque part. Il ne met jamais le première au courant de ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance en eux mais peut-être qu'il a un peu peur.

L'hésitation, la panique, la nouveauté.

Les avertissements de Dani, Thiago, Kevin, qui ne prennent toujours aucun sens pour l'instant et qui assemblés avec l'attitude parfois étrange de son brésilien lui donnent la certitude qu'il rate quelque chose.

Quelque chose ... mais quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manque pour comprendre ? Pourquoi on ne lui dit rien ? Parfois, il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien savoir alors il ne demande rien.

Le français poursuit sa routine. Ses rêves sont ici, perdus entre deux poteaux. Il se remet en question. Est-ce que c'est toujours son objectif ? Oui, oui, mille fois oui. Il aimerait juste ... être aux côtés de son partenaire.

Il a sûrement besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre; quelqu'un de son âge qui pourrait le conseiller. Et qui pourrait avoir besoin de réconfort aussi.

Christopher semble être la personne idéale. Il le pense davantage quand il le voit arriver en cours, les yeux rouges, la tête baissée. Le fait que Thomas soit là ne change plus rien, il a définitivement arrêté de faire semblant.

 

— Leandro, tu penses toujours que ce n'est pas si grave ?

 

Sa question est teinté d'ironie. Il a eu raison depuis le début de s'inquiéter. S'il pouvait toujours être écouté.

 

— Non. Ecoute ... on a qu'à aller le voir après les cours d'accord ? On ira voir ce qui ne va pas. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on pourra faire de mieux ?

 

Ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de l'argentin, ils se font la promesse silencieuse mutuelle d'aider leur ami.

Quand les cours se finissent, faute d'enseignements différents, ils s'attendent au portail. Neymar a déjà eu le temps de le rejoindre et il s'apprête à lui dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il a quelque chose à faire quand son coéquipier secoue la tête.

 

— Il peut rester, je ne pense pas que cela soit dérangeant.

 

Kylian clignote des yeux surpris avant d'acquiescer et de picorer les lèvres de son petit-ami avec tendresse.

 

— On va chez Christo, tu nous accompagnes ?

— Si tu veux de moi, Sol.

 

Leurs mains se glissent l'un dans l'autre et il essaie de ne pas faire attention d'à quel point c'est devenu naturel pour eux de le faire. Ils marchent assez rapidement, sachant bien qu'ils auront au moins trente minutes de retard quant à l'arrivée de l'autre français chez lui faute aux transports en commun.

Le trajet est silencieux. Même un peu tendu. Pourquoi l'ambiance tourne-t-elle de cette façon ? Il sait que ça va être dur de faire face à leur camarade en sale état, ça va être dur de trouver les mots justes. Mais ils peuvent le faire.

Il maudit une nouvelle fois l'italien entre ses dents pour avoir fait ça. Lui aussi a cru à un moment que tout allait s'arranger mais ça ne l'a pas fait. Si Marco a tenu le cœur de Christopher dans ses mains, il l'a jeté au sol et l'a piétiné sans ménagement. Bien qu'il le regrette.

Ils frappent à la porte d'entrée.

Leur ami vit seul ici. En fait, il est venu exprès dans cette ville pour ce lycée. N'étant pas d'ici, ses parents ont préféré lui trouver un appart plutôt que de le mettre à l'internat. Il rentre chez lui assez fréquemment le week-end.

Comme il n'y a aucune réponse mais que la porte est ouverte, ils finissent quand même par rentrer.

 

— Christo ?

 

Chacun leur tour, ils l'appellent mais aucune réponse. Il y a de la musique plutôt forte provenant d'en-haut. Pas étonnant qu'il ne les ait pas entendus.

Les deux secondes se regardent et poussent un soupir de dépit. Kylian est le premier à monter les escaliers et Neymar a passé une main douce dans son dos. Leandro ferme donc la marche.

Comme il est déjà venu ici, il sait exactement comment est disposé l'étage. Porte à droite, salle de bain, à gauche, WC séparés, au bout du couloir la chambre de leur coéquipier. La musique vient bien de là-bas.

Il est un peu hésitant, ayant l'impression de violer l'intimité de son ami mais finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Et hoquette de stupeur.

 

— Oh merde ! s'écrie à son tour l'argentin en découvrant la scène.

 

Parce que Christopher est bien là, face à eux.

Allongé dans une marre de sang.

Une envie de vomir le prend et surtout les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'il se précipite vers son ami et appelle son nom. Il a vaguement conscience de son petit-ami qui le retient fermement et le serre dans ses bras.

En fond, ce doit être Paredes qui appelle une ambulance puisque très vite des lumières rouges et bleues viennent se garer sous la fenêtre.

Christo est emmené.

Il reste sous le choc. Le seul première de la pièce essaie de le garder avec lui, de le ramener à la réalité mais surtout de calmer sa panique.

 

— Eh, Sol, Sol ! Eh, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Il va s'en sortir, okay ? Il va vivre. Calme-toi. Je suis là, je suis là pour toi, d'accord ?

 

Son brésilien l'embrasse avec douceur et il finit par s'effondrer en sanglots, les images de ce qu'il vient de découvrir repassent en boucle dans sa tête. S'il avait parlé plus tôt ... s'il avait été là ...

 

— Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

 

C'est répété à son oreille comme un mantra apaisant et il veut croire ce que lui assure celui qu'il aime. Ce dernier le garde contre lui tout du long, même sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la chute. Pour Christo. Pour son entourage qui ne s'est pas attendu à ce qu'il aille aussi mal. Compliqué à quel point une personne peut faire du mal ...


	19. 19 - The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : The night we met de Lord Huron

«  **Quand la nuit était emplie de terreur et tes yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Quand tu ne m'avais pas encore touché. Oh, ramène-moi à la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrés.**  »

 

Marco est assis sur son canapé, à ruminer toutes les erreurs qu'il a faites quand son téléphone sonne bruyamment. Il soupire. Soupir qui se transforme en inquiétude quand il voit que c'est Leandro qui l'appelle.

Ils ne sont pas très proches tous les deux. Ils ont une relation plutôt amicale. Dernièrement, l'argentin lui en a plutôt voulu de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Christo. En fait toute l'équipe lui en a voulu. Il sait qu'il a sacrément merdé.

Tellement de peur. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'aimer bordel ?

Bref, qu'il se fasse appeler par lui n'est jamais de très bonne augure. C'est souvent quelque chose lié au football ou ... ou ... à Christopher ?

 

— Allô ?

— _Marco ! Faut que tu viennes. Non. Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire. Merde, je ... j'ai pas les idées claires. J'espère que tu pourras tout arranger._

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

—  _Christo est à l'hôpital. Il a tenté de se suicider putain. C'est de ta faute ! Tellement de ta faute. Mais après tout ça, je pense sincèrement que ... tu es le seul qui peut tout réparer._

 

Quoi ? Christo, son Christo, est à l'hôpital ? Non. Non, non, non. Il sait qu'il ne devrait plus le considérer sien. Il lui a fait tellement de mal. Mais là il s'en fout. Il veut juste être à ses côtés. Tant pis si à son réveil il lui dit de partir, si il lui dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais le revoir.

Il le fera pour lui. Il quittera ce lycée s'il le faut. Il veut le voir le plus vite possible, savoir s'il va bien et rien d'autre. Rien n'est plus important.

Est-ce qu'il vient en courant ? Est-ce qu'il prend le bus ? Est-ce qu'il appelle un taxi ? Honnêtement, il ne s'en souvient plus du tout. Il sait juste qu'il est à l'hôpital très rapidement, trop rapidement et qu'il doit paraître fou parce que quand Leandro le voit il n'ose rien lui reprocher.

Ils se fixent en silence, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il a immédiatement envie de demander la chambre de celui qui a été son petit-ami mais il ne sait pas si il le peut. Il est parcouru de frissons et ferme les yeux un instant pour se calmer.

 

— Il est dans la chambre 201, hors de danger. Il se repose. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir aller le voir.

 

Il se retourne, surpris, pour trouver Alphonse. Le gardien hausse les épaules, se rapprochant encore pour finalement venir passer un bras autour de l'argentin. Il le remercie d'un hochement de tête et s'empresse de monter.

Devant la porte, il y a Kylian et il se sent presque paniquer à nouveau face à lui. Mais ce dernier ne se lève pas, ne le regarde même pas. En fait il est assoupi dans les bras de Neymar qui le scrute un peu.

 

— Te loupe pas hein.

 

Il déglutit de nouveau. Sa main sur la porte tremble mais il finit par la pousser et entrer.

À première vue, Christopher dort alors il se permet de se glisser sur le bord de son lit et de poser une main pleine de douceur sur sa joue.

Marco aurait vraiment aimé que tout ne tourne pas aussi mal. Il voulait ... il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Mais il ne peut pas l'être avec lui, il ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut. Il ne peut pas lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut. Sans lui, c'est apparemment la même.

Rester ensemble et souffrir ? Il ne se pardonne jamais de le blesser. De près comme de loin. S'il avait pu ne jamais entrer dans sa vie.

Tout est parti du français qui a voulu venir chez lui et de lui qui n'a pas pu dire la vérité. Vérité que ses parents n'accepteront jamais le fait qu'il soit gay.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux en voyant les bandages qui tracent les bras de celui qu'il aime. Il y a un sanglot qui s'échappe de sa gorge, qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Tout est de sa faute. Tout est tellement de sa faute.

 

— M-Mar ... co ?

 

Il relève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Christo. Son cœur lui fait mal dans sa poitrine, il bat avec force.

 

— Tu pleures ?

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'as essayé de mourir ? Putain d'idiot ! Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que ça signifie ?

— Bien sûr que si. Je pensais juste que ça pouvait être plus facile si je disparaissais.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ... Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Tu comprends ça ?

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, leurs regards s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus. Son coéquipier halète de surprise devant ses propos et il continue.

 

— Tout serait mieux. Je ferais comme tu veux. Si ... si tu me détestes, je peux partir, changer de lycée. Je peux m'éloigner de toi et que tu ne me revois plus jamais. Tout ce que tu veux. Tant que tu n'essaies plus jamais de mourir.

 

L'italien finit presque suppliant et est choqué, presque offensé, quand à ses propositions, à ses déclarations, le plus jeune a un sourire sur les lèvres. C'est vrai. Il doit paraître ridicule. Son désespoir est ridicule. Christopher se penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

— Et si je te demande de rester et de m'aimer pour toujours, tu le feras ?

 

Il cligne des yeux, incrédule. Avant de se jeter vers son compagnon pour le serrer dans ses bras. Celui-ci gémit quand il effleure ses blessures et il veille ensuite à être plus doux dans ses gestes.

 

— Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivés là. C'est de ma faute, juste parce que j'ai eu peur de te dire la vérité.

— Je t'aime aussi, Marco. Je m'en suis douté, tu sais. C'est tes parents ?

 

Il acquiesce et son amour vient l'embrasser avec tendresse et affection.

 

— Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un pari ...

— Désolé. C'est faux. Tu es tellement plus.

 

Quelque part, un pari qu'il a tenu avec ses amis. Il se souvient que ceux-ci l'avaient défié de sortir avec lui mais il avait préféré annulé le pari. « Ça ne se fait pas » c'est ce qu'il a dit. Mais ils ont définitivement attiré son attention sur le-dit.

Après ils ont fait connaissance et finalement il a commencé à l'apprécier énormément. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble.

 

— Je ne voulais pas faire leur pari. J'ai refusé. Puis j'ai appris à te connaître. Et j'en suis plus qu'heureux.

 

Le français inspire profondément, comme s'il est rassuré quelque part, un sourire vient border ses lèvres.

 

— Quant à tes parents ... ce n'est pas grave. On n'a qu'à pas leur en parler. Laisse-les de côté et laisse-moi être de nouveau être ton petit-ami.

— Si tu me promets d'aller voir un psychologue.

— Un psychologue ? Mais je vais très bien !

 

Oula. Marco sent la dispute arriver à l'horizon. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel il va céder alors il fait taire son français en l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue valsant avec la sienne. Puis il s'arrête, avec un air assez sévère.

 

— Je t'aime très fort, amore, mais ce n'est pas négociable. Tu as voulu te tuer, ce n'est pas rien. Tu ne vas pas "très bien".

— Je ... d'accord. Seulement parce que tu le demandes.

— Bien.

 

Il resserre l'étreinte autour du plus jeune qui commence à glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt avec empressement.

 

— On a du temps à rattraper, je crois ?

— Christo ...

— Quoi ?

 

Il y a des mots qui glissent le long de sa gorge. Mais ils restent finalement bloqué. Il refoule toutes ses inquiétudes et se contente de serrer un peu plus fort son petit-ami contre lui, respirant son odeur, se convainquant que, oui, il est vivant.

 

— Tu m'as manqué.


	20. 20 - Dreamin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Dreamin de The Score et blackbear

«  **Je sais que j'ai déjà été ici, je ne vais pas reculer dans cette tempête. Alors, adieu à mes jours sombres. Écoute-moi alors que j'efface mes peurs.**  »

 

Neymar se retrouve à ramener Kylian jusqu'à chez lui. Ils ont encore cours demain. Le plus jeune ne dit pas grand-chose, ses yeux gonflés parlent pour lui. Son inquiétude se sent à des kilomètres. Son bras ne quitte pas sa taille.

 

— Sol, ça va ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis idiot de demande ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu me parles, d'accord ?

— C'est dur. Juste, je me sens coupable. Et peut-être que j'ai tort, peut-être que j'ai raison. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse me reprocher de vivre à côté ? Et en même temps penser comme ça me fait vraiment me sentir mal.

 

Il soupire. Cette situation lui rappelle quelque chose. Son entourage se sentait pareil avec lui après son accident et a fini par ne pas comprendre qu'il ne puisse pas passer à autre chose.

 

— Écoute, personne ne va te reprocher ça. Déjà, c'est toi qui avait insisté pour aller voir Christopher. Sans toi il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

— C'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison-

— Pas de mais, Ky. J'ai raison et c'est tout. Se sentir mal ne va pas arranger son état. Pour le reste, Marco va s'en occuper.

— Il est venu le voir ?

 

Une étincelle de colère et d'espoir fuse dans le regard du footballeur. C'est vrai qu'il dormait à ce moment, il l'a presque oublié.

 

— Oui. Ils vont bien.

 

Un certain soulagement semble prendre part de son petit-ami et il sourit doucement. Bientôt, ils arrivent à la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Il s'apprête à lui dire au revoir.

 

— Attends. Est-ce que je peux ... dormir chez toi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

— Bien sûr. Si tu veux, meu Sol.

 

Le-dit acquiesce, l'air plutôt heureux, et rentre rapidement chez lui. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressort, un sac à la main.

 

— Tu es incorrigible.

 

D'un geste, il demande à son père de venir les chercher, se souciant de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils devraient rentrer. Il ne veut pas prendre de risque quand il a son soleil avec lui.

 

— Je ... on va venir nous chercher ?

— Ouais. T'en fais pas. Ils peuvent poser des questions indiscrètes et t'as tout à fait le droit de ne pas répondre. De toute façon, demain ils seront déjà repartis.

— Tu veux en parler ?

 

Il se secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il a particulièrement honte ou dont il est traumatisé; il s'y est juste fait. Mais pour l'heure, il préfère que ça ne gâche pas leur soirée. L'Audi se gare devant eux et il monte à l'arrière avec le seconde.

 

— Un ami ? demande son paternel, sans afficher d'expression particulière.

 

Il ne répond pas et à ses côtés il sent son compagnon gêné. Il lui offre un sourire dépité et son géniteur pousse un soupir.

 

— Ta mère est déjà repartie et je m'en vais demain matin à six heures. Ça ira ?

— Ouais, tu sais, j'ai un peu l'habitude après tout ce temps.

 

Son père dans le rétroviseur se mord la lèvre et il se contente de tourner la tête vers la vitre pour penser à autre chose. Autre chose que cette ambiance étouffante. Il sort en premier de la voiture pour rentrer. Kylian le rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

 

— Tu as été retenu ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

 

Le plus jeune ouvre la bouche pour parler puis la referme, un sourire sur le visage.

 

— Rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Allez, il est tard. On mange puis au dodo.

 

Ils finissent leur soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il est plus que ravi quand, le soir, son petit-ami vient se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment comme ça et se réveillent comme ça. Il est sur un nuage. Encore une fois.

Le lendemain est assez banal aussi. Si on exclue le fait qu'ils aient déjeuné ensemble, se soient douchés ensemble et aient été au lycée ensemble.

Et le fait que Christopher n'était pas en cours. Marco non plus, sûrement parce qu'il est resté à son chevet. Son français l'a un peu ruminé, il a heureusement réussi à le lui faire plutôt oublier. C'est dur.

Leandro se console d'ailleurs dans les bras d'Alphonse apparemment.

Tous les sport-études sont choqués d'apprendre ce qui est arrivé. Plus particulièrement les plus âgés qui finissent par devoir réconforter leurs cadets qui pour le coup sont les plus agités.

À la fin de la journée, il s'accoude aux barrières du terrain pour observer comme d'habitude son soleil jouer sur le terrain. Ce à quoi il s'attend beaucoup moins c'est que le coach de l'équipe vienne à sa rencontre.

 

— Neymar ! Cela faisait longtemps.

— Oui, bonjour coach.

 

Techniquement ce n'est plus son entraîneur mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

 

— Dis-moi, garçon, tu es venu dernièrement ici, pendant les heures vides ?

— C'est vrai.

— Seul ?

 

Il déglutit, sans savoir s'il doit dire la vérité ou non. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait cacher sa relation avec le prodige mais il ne sait pas si c'est de bonne augure de le dire à l'adulte ou non.

 

— Non. Avec Kylian.

— Ah bon ?

 

Le coach semble vraiment surpris. C'est vrai que, si on ne les a pas déjà vus tous les deux, on pourrait penser qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Puis, son interlocuteur se fige, comme réalisant quelque chose de fondamental.

 

— Neymar, tu ... tu as recommencé à jouer ?

— Un peu. Le médecin m'a donné des consignes mais tout va bien apparemment.

— Incroyable.

 

L'entraîneur fredonne d'un air ravi et le brésilien décide à ce moment-là que ça ne sent pas très bon. Ou plutôt que ça sent le coup foireux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui sortir encore ?

 

— Tu n'as qu'à venir t'entraîner avec nous plutôt ! On régulera, on fera attention.

— Non, je ... je vais être une gêne. Je ne sais même pas si ce que je pourrais le faire sur du long terme, ce serait sûrement une perte de temps.

— Et alors ? Au moins, on aura essayé. Puis tu serais mieux là-bas, avec eux, plutôt qu'ici à les observer tu ne crois pas ?

 

Sa gorge se noue. Tellement d'émotions le traversent à l'idée de revenir sur le terrain avec toutes ces personnes qui ont été ses partenaires un jour. Et avec les nouveaux. Avec Kylian, son Kylian.

 

— Allez, viens, va vite te changer que tu finisses au moins cette pratique avec nous.

 

Le sourire du coach indulgent et clément lui rappelle à quel point ils ont eu l'habitude de bien s'entendre. Ce dernier n'est pas si âgé que ça, à peine une dizaine années de plus, et a toujours eu l'habitude de lui dire qu'il lui faisait penser à un petit frère trop têtu.

Il renifle, conscient de la chance qui lui est accordée.

 

— Si je me souviens bien, d'ailleurs, ton casier n'a pas été vidé ?

 

Cette fois, c'est Neymar qui sourit, complice et qui file vers les vestiaires.

Quand il en ressort quelques minutes plus tard, en tenue, sur le terrain. C'est les mâchoires de tous les footballeurs de première et terminale qui tombe.

Son petit-ami, ébahi et épaté, vient immédiatement vers lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce de l'espoir qui se profile à l'horizon ? Avec un Neymar capable de rejouer à nouveau aux côtés de Kylian?


	21. 21 - I'll Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : I'll wait de The Strumbellas

«  **J'attendrai, j'attendrai d'être celui qui te rattrape quand tu tombes. Toujours, toujours, je serai celui qui te répond quand tu appelles.**  »

 

Kylian a le sourire si grand qu'il finit par en avoir mal à la mâchoire. A ses côtés, Neymar douille un peu, plus trop habitué à un exercice si difficile.

 

— Ahaha, la vieillesse c'est dur hein papy ?

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ? On a fait des séances trop courtes pour équivaloir cet entraînement.

 

Il rit légèrement. Avant de s'arrêter quand le plus âgé le dépasse rapidement dans sa course.

 

— Eh ! Ça ne se fait pas !

 

Il le poursuit, essayant de rattraper. Il finit par le faire quand même mais c'est trop tard, le ballon est déjà au fond des filets. Son brésilien a un sourire satisfait quand il le rejoint et prend presque la pose.

 

— Alors ? Déjà fatigué à cet âge ? Les jeunes de nos jours ...

— D'où tu me piques mes répliques ?

 

Son interlocuteur hausse les épaules avant de passer un bras autour des siennes dans un geste doux.

 

— Sérieusement, Ky, on va devoir te faire apprendre à gérer ça. Tes adversaires pourraient en tirer avantage. Tu es trop impulsif.

— Au lit aussi ?

 

C'est une voix qui vient de derrière eux qui le demande et quand ils se retournent, ils voient Alphonse et Adrien qui rient amicalement d'eux. Même si, le plus jeune ne peut s'empêcher de s'en sentir quand même outré.

 

— Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on parle de vos performances sexuelles ? Quoique, pour ça, il faudrait peut-être appeler vos petits-amis, s'ils le sont.

 

Ney l'a défendu, comme toujours. Et leur a cloué le clapet par la même occasion.

 

— Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

— Sûrement d'une certaine personne d'origine argentine, hein, Alphonse ?

 

Le-dit toussote, ses joues ont l'air un peu rouges et pas sûr que ce ne soit lié qu'à l'effort. Quand à leur autre coéquipier, il a eu l'intelligence de ne rien dire de plus.

 

— Bref. On est ici pour vous séparer un peu, s'pèce de pots de colle !

— C'est à se demander comme tu faisais Kylian quand il n'était pas là aux entraînements. Tout ce début d'année en fait.

— En plus, avec nos deux absents, on a plus que jamais besoin de vous. Neymar, un chasuble.

 

Son petit-ami reçoit un maillot bleu dans la tête qu'il s'empresse d'enfiler puis il lui offre un petit sourire avant de rejoindre l'équipe adverse. Il soupire parce qu'il n'aime pas se retrouver contre lui.

Tant pis. Ils ont divisé l'effectif en trois pour composer des équipes assez courtes. Il se retrouve avec Alphonse, Juan, Thomas, Presnel, Julian et Angel. Non, déjà, qui a choisi de mettre Presnel et Julian ensemble quand c'est la guerre entre eux ?

Qui ? Qu'il se dénonce maintenant. Parce que, comme il l'a pressenti, l'entente entre les deux est catastrophique et désavantage drastiquement son équipe. Alors quand ils se prennent 2-0 par l'équipe de son compagnon, sa fierté est piquée au vif.

 

— Vous pouvez pas arrêter de vous faire la gueule deux secondes !

— C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui a décidé de faire un break, lui qui m'a ignoré, qui m'a abandonné.

— Ma faute ?! Alors là elle est bien bonne celle-là.

 

Qu'on lui amène une seule personne qui pense aux deux comme le couple parfait pour qu'il la gifle immédiatement. Scène de ménage, c'est parti. Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre ? Ça le dépasse franchement.

 

— On était un couple ! Maintenant c'est juste un entre-deux où j'attends désespérément un signe de ta part.

— Un couple ? Un couple, Julian ? Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de couple quand tu me blesses sans même t'en rendre compte ? Quand tu annules des rendez-vous, des occasions que j'avais préparées, au profit d'un autre ? Quand je reste seul à pleurer de quelque chose dont tu t'en fous ?!

 

Tout le club l'a entendu dire ses quatre vérités à l'allemand qui écarquille les yeux, profondément choqué. Des larmes de frustration débordent des yeux de Presnel qui se barre très vite du terrain. Il ne s'écoule que quelques secondes avant que Julian ne lui courre après.

Il y a une sorte de flottement après ça. Comme si personne n'ose rien dire après cette sortie théâtrale et dramatique. C'est finalement leur capitaine qui soupire et tape dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

 

— Allez, on reprend.

 

C'est plutôt un ordre qu'une recommandation.

 

— Attends, Thiago, on a un soucis d'effectif, là, l'interrompt Angel en pointant un problème essentiel.

 

C'est vrai. Ils ne sont plus cinq, deux membres de leur groupe viennent de s'en aller. À ce moment précis, comme un coup du destin, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvre et en sortent Marco et Christopher, très proches.

 

— Parfait. Ils rejoindront votre équipe.

 

Heureusement, personne n'a l'idiotie de demander à Christo pourquoi il porte des manches longues. Cela n'empêche pas que Kylian se fasse du soucis pour lui.

 

— Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire ... mieux ?

— Oui, désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Kyli. J'irai bien, on ira bien.

 

Les deux arrivants s'échauffent rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Une petite idée lui vient à l'esprit et ça le fait sourire avec audace.

 

— On réinitialise les scores du coup ?

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 

C'est son brésilien qui demande ça et il le nargue doucement comme ce dernier le narguait tout à l'heure après ses buts.

 

— Bah, on a de nouveaux joueurs, ce serait méchant de les handicaper.

— Okay, okay, on repart sur 0-0 seulement pour ce match, leur accorde leur coach sous les plaintes de l'équipe adverse.

 

Ouch. Du coup ça ne rattrape pas leur défaite 4-1 contre l'équipe de Marquinhos et Thilo. Bon, ils devront se contenter d'une victoire sur ce match alors.

C'est assez serré. Aucun ne veulent perdre. Il marque un but, Neymar en marque un. Coude-à-coude hein. C'est presque la fin du temps. Il en est grandement frustré. Il veut gagner ! Tellement gagner.

Trop loin cependant. Il fait la passe à Marco qui tire ... et marque !

Génial. Il se jette immédiatement sur l'italien qui se retrouve être le héro du match à ses yeux. Question d'honneur. Il espère juste que son petit-ami ne sera pas trop de mauvaise humeur après ça.

Bon, après tout, il sait comme se faire pardonner si jamais ?

Leur complicité est grandissante. Il l'aime tellement mais il a peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs, qu'il l'oublie si jamais ils deviennent célèbre. Surtout que Ney n'est pas sûr de ses sentiments alors il attend. Il attend toujours.

Il sait que ce sera récompensé à un moment ou un autre, il en a déjà la preuve juste sous ses yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé, ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir. J'étais occupée à réguler des choses, à commencer de nouveaux projets aussi ! Légère panne d'inspiration qui m'est enfin revenue et je suis fière de vous annoncer que cette fic comptabilisera 30 chapitres en tout ! Oui, oui, le compte-à-rebours commence déjà...


	22. 22 - Stitch Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Stitch me up de Set it off

«  **Recouds-moi, recouds-moi, ne me taille pas en pièces. J'ai été coincé dans la routine, rapiécé dans le noir. Recouds-moi, recouds-moi, il y a des épingles dans mon cœur. Pardonne toutes mes précieuses cicatrices.** »

 

Dire que Julian court après Presnel serait presque un euphémisme. Il a l'impression de ne jamais avoir couru comme ça, aussi vite et désespérément. Il sait qu'il doit le retrouver maintenant, s'expliquer maintenant, parce que sinon il risque de le perdre pour toujours.

Celui qu'il aime a été rapide puisque quand il sort, il ne le trouve pas. Mais il sait exactement où il habite, ce n'est pas un problème. Il réduit la distance, le trajet est court. Quand il arrive à la porte, il hésite un instant avant de la pousser.

C'est bon, il n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Les affaires de son petit-ami jonche l'entrée, que ce soit son sac ou ses chaussures. Tout est en vrac, délaissé, faisant un chemin vers le fond du couloir où il sait que se trouve sa chambre pour y avoir déjà été plusieurs fois.

Il s'avance, incertain. Il a surtout peur de l'état de son français. Est-ce qu'il peut même le considérer sien ?

Il sait ses fautes, ses erreurs. Il n'a juste jamais pensé que Pres pouvait en souffrir autant, il aurait aimé qu'il le dise.

Cette soudaine proximité avec Thilo ... parce que son ami allemand a eu besoin de son aide pour son couple et il n'a jamais su lui dire non. Surtout comme il l'a épaulé auparavant pour sa propre mise en couple.

Ça l'a dérangé toujours de devoir remettre à plus tard ces rendez-vous, ces instants précieux avec son compagnon. Mais ce dernier l'a toujours laissé aller. Il a toujours eu l'impression que ça ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Il aurait voulu qu'au moins une fois, Presnel soit jaloux mais surtout honnête avec lui par rapport à ça.

Quand il entre dans la chambre, son coéquipier est assis dos à son lit, le corps secoué par des sanglots réguliers. Alors il fait comme d'habitude.

Il n'a jamais été celui qui réconfortait le plus l'autre, Presko a souvent pallié à toutes ses insécurités, problèmes, peurs. Mais au fond de ça, il savait bien que son copain en avait tout aussi besoin.

Une routine.

L'allemand le prend doucement dans ses bras avec tendresse et il n'y a aucune protestation de la part de celui qu'il étreint qui au contraire se laisse bercer.

 

— Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, Pres. S'il te plaît, parle-moi de tes soucis. Confie-toi à moi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu es jaloux, tant que tu me le dis. Je t'aime. Je t'appartiens, je m'en fous que tu me clames entièrement tien ou pas auprès des autres.

 

Son amour se recule, lui offrant une belle vision parce que, même avec les larmes au coin de ses yeux, il le trouve toujours aussi magnifique.

 

— Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Ju. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas t'entraver, te faire du mal en te gardant auprès de moi. Notre couple ... tu as le droit d'avoir une vie à côté.

— Et c'est toi qui te fait du mal. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

 

Il s'installe avec assurance sur le bassin de son petit-ami et relève son visage d'une main pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

 

— Notre couple compte énormément à mes yeux. Tu comptes énormément à mes yeux. Je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Je veux que tu sois jaloux, je veux que tu sois possessif, je veux que tu me dises tout.

 

Les mots semblent fuir sa bouche, il a déjà dit beaucoup. Alors il laisse les gestes parler pour lui et vient embrasser avec passion son Kim. Leurs langues valsent et Presnel prend le dessus sur lui, dans le besoin de le sentir.

Assez vite, Julian sent une bosse sous ses fesses et il en tire un sourire plutôt ravi. Faire l'amour avec lui lui a aussi manqué. Ce sont des moments spéciaux qu'ils partagent, des moments où ils peuvent prouver à quel point ils s'appartiennent.

Il enlève son t-shirt et presque immédiatement son amant vient embrasser son cou et descendre le long de son torse, laissant des suçons et des morsures violets. Joli contraste sur sa peau pâle. 

Ils se déshabillent mutuellement, impatients de redécouvrir le corps de l'autre qui leur a tant manqué. Des mains lui malaxent doucement les fesses, le faisant gémir sans répit. 

 

— Je te veux en moi, dépêche-toi, Liebe.

 

Le surnom fait grogner son petit-ami qui leur ôte leurs derniers vêtements. Il entend le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre et très vite deux doigts s'enfoncent en lui.

 

— Je t'ai dit ... en moi ... pas tes doigts.

— Patience. 

 

C'est presque un ordre qui lui est donné et ses yeux trouvent ceux du français qui le regarde attentivement, les prunelles noires de désir. Une vision si érotique.

Un troisième doigt s'ajoute et il crie quand ils trouvent sa prostate. Son coéquipier s'en joue largement, revenant buter à plusieurs reprises contre son point sensible, le baisant lentement avec ses doigts.

Quand ces derniers sont retirés, il bouge légèrement, insatisfait du vide soudain qui se fait bientôt comblé par quelque chose de plus gros. Presnel entre en lui et il se met à le chevaucher. 

Les mains sur ses hanches laissent des traces. Ils instaurent un rythme rapide, sa prostate de nouveau ciblée. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent toujours plus. Il jouit assez vite. Dans son intérieur, son amant donne encore quelques coups avant de se répandre à son tour.

Il s'allonge au lit et son amour fait de même en gardant un bras autour de sa taille. Il se tourne pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

 

— Je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis à toi, murmure-t-il doucement. Tous nos amis le savent déjà. Si tu as encore des doutes-

— Je t'aime.

— Hein ?

— Je t'aime. Je ressentais le besoin de te le dire. Tu l'as fait aussi plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. Alors moi aussi je t'aime, Babe. Tu m'as manqué.

 

Ils échangent un autre baiser, plus doux cette fois. Plus amoureux. Moins dans l'urgence du moment et du besoin. 

 

— Viens avec moi, demain après-midi. 

— Où ça ?

— S'faire un Fifa. Avec Thilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre petit draxembe enfin au complet ? ;)


	23. 23 - 10 Years Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : 10 years alone de The Moth & The Flame

«  **Tout est plus dur quand tu es parti comme dormir par exemple. Être réveillé, lisant la page disant que tu reviendrais à la maison. Il y a une lumière qui appelle ton nom au loin.**  »

 

Prêter attention aux sentiments des autres, un exercice auquel Neymar s'essaie toujours. S'occuper de ses amis, être au petit soin pour eux, c'est pas toujours facile. Il en a la preuve aujourd'hui alors qu'ils sont réunis dans le salon de Thilo.

Quel traquenard. "Venez jouer à Fifa" qui s'est transformé en "J'ai besoin de conseils". Pourquoi tout le monde se case en ce moment ? C'est la saison des amours ou quoi ? Franchement.

Presnel est collé à Julian tel une moule sur son rocher. Si ils ont encore des doutes, les suçons bien présents dans le cou de l'allemand peuvent suffire à les dissiper. Ils se sont réconciliés et semblent plus unis que jamais.

 

— Marqui a ... vraiment besoin de se montrer. Je ne sais pas si je peux. Je me sens lâche d'avoir aussi peur mais c'est juste que ... merde, si les gens nous rejetaient ?

— Tu as déjà fait un grand pas, tu es venu nous en parler, déclare une voix provenant de la cuisine.

 

En relevant la tête, il trouve Leandro dans l'encadrement de la porte qui se rapproche d'eux et fini par s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

 

— Ce n'est pas si facile de "s'exposer" mais je pense que tu pourrais le faire dans le club. Les gars sont tous ouverts, ça se passera bien.

— Oui, je ... oui.

— J'ai une question. Pourquoi tu nous as rassemblés nous cinq en particulier ?

 

Thilo a un petit rire gêné pendant lequel il se frotte doucement le cou avant de se décider à répondre Kylian qui a profité de l'espace pour se blottir contre son torse.

 

— J'ai voulu demander de l'aide à des couples.

— Leandro ...? Tu nous aurais pas caché quelque chose ?

 

Le teint pâle de l'argentin prend une couleur rouge très visible et bien qu'il essaie de cacher son embarras il n'y arrive pas.

 

— Depuis le début, vous êtes lourds. C'est Al. Il pouvait pas être présent évidemment.

— Et Marco et Christo sont ... occupés.

 

Il hausse les épaules et personne ne reprend par dessus cette phrase.

 

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu as peur, Thilo. Les gars s'affichent bien et n'ont aucun soucis. Tout ira bien, déclare Leandro pour couper le silence.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé.

 

Julian semble aussi un peu sur la défensive et Neymar peut d'ici le voir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Presnel.

Encore une fois, il n'y a aucune insistance. Assez rapidement, ils finissent par dériver et se séparer, chacun faisant une activité différente. Le seul argentin de la pièce récupère son téléphone pour appeler sûrement un certain gardien.

Les deux allemands et le français le plus âgé s'échangent des manettes et commencent à jouer à la play tandis que lui et Kylian s'installent dehors, les regardant du coin de l'œil, toujours l'un contre l'autre.

 

— Quels clubs en pro ?

 

C'est ce que le brésilien demande à son petit-ami. Alors que la chance pourrait se représenter pour lui peut-être. S'il arrive à jouer. Ensemble, un match.

 

— Peut-être la France d'abord ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais bien marquer mon pays avant d'aller voir ailleurs.

— C'est une bonne mentalité.

 

Exactement ce qu'il aurait dit en fait.

 

— Je crois que j'avais eu ce conseil au tout début.

— Et après ? Tu vas passer toute ta carrière en France ?

— Paris peut-être. L'Espagne ce pourrait être bien aussi ...

 

Le rêve espagnol ? Neymar souhaiterait bien qu'ils ne soient pas séparés mais il ne peut pas prédire le futur. Il l'espère quand même.

 

— C'est vague l'Espagne ! Real, Barça, Atlético ...

— J'attends déjà de commencer ma carrière avant de rêver.

— Tu la commenceras bien assez tôt.

 

Le français se décale un peu de ses bras pour se mettre sur ses coudes et lui lancer un regard plutôt timide, gêné. Il rit doucement.

 

— Je suis au courant tu sais. Le coach a dit que des sponsors allaient venir dès le prochain match pour te voir. Tu es une pépite.

— Toi aussi.

 

Il hausse les épaules. La blessure a apporté des désillusions. Aujourd'hui, il peut rejouer. Est-ce que ça va durer ? Il respire profondément, essayant de partager son point de vue d'une meilleure manière.

 

— Tu es dans un lycée qui a déjà vu émerger quelques bons joueurs. Tu auras ta chance aussi, cet endroit est un peu là pour ça.

— Je suis venu ici pour toi, moi.

 

Le première sent ses joues chauffer. Les déclarations comme ça lui font toujours très effet. Il a tendance à oublier que son compagnon l'a idolâtré. Ils ont vécu des moments ensemble, ils se sont supportés. Dur d'y penser.

 

— C'est beaucoup à dire et beaucoup à encaisser je sais. Tu m'as laissé ma chance, tu t'es engagé avec moi dans une relation. Je t'aime, Ney. Et j'en attends pas forcément une réponse, je veux juste que tu le saches.

 

Au milieu du jardin faiblement éclairé, ils se tiennent, yeux dans les yeux. Sa gorge est serrée et plus que jamais il sent que c'est le bon moment. Que ces trois petits mots doivent sortir.

 

— Sol, je ...

 

L'éclat qui brille dans les yeux de Kylian est si fort, si plein d'espoir et d'amour que ça le frappe soudainement. Violent. La réalisation.

 

_L'éclat._

_L'éclat dans ses yeux qui brillent._

_Ils parlent encore de choses qu'il a oubliées. Ce n'est pas très important, des bêtises, des blagues. Main l'une dans l'autre. Il sourit si fort que ses joues lui font mal. Son cœur tambourine à ses oreilles._

_Quelqu'un ... quelqu'un comme lui._

_Qui disparaît._

 

— Ney ? Ney ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Il se recule, presque giflé. Il ne voulait pas associer ses souvenirs à un moment en particulier, bien qu'il sache que ça allait arriver, parce que ça fait si mal de s'en rappeler. Le vide béant dans sa poitrine.

Il ne peut pas croire que ça s'est reproduit encore une fois. La même chose. Ce que Dani et Thiago ont tant craint. Il ne les a pas écoutés, il ne les a jamais écoutés.

La main du plus jeune se pose sur sa joue mais il se dégage rapidement, ne supportant même pas le contact.

 

— N-Non ...

 

Aussitôt, il attrape sa veste et sort de la maison en courant. Il fuit. Il fuit la douleur, la peine et l'amertume. Il fuit ce qui est en train de le rattraper.

Le passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oupsi ? Le retournement de situation que vous n'attendiez pas forcément ?


	24. 24 - A Sadness Runs Through Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : A sadness runs through him de The Hoosiers

«  **Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux. J'ai essayé de défaire les liens, remonter le temps qui l'a emporté. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sauvé, une tristesse le parcoure.**  »

 

Son premier réflexe une fois la surprise passée c'est de courir après le brésilien. Kylian ne peut pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça alors il coure plus vite que jamais, s'use les deux jambes sans restriction.

 

— Attends ! Ney ! Ney arrête-toi !

 

Mais le-dit ne l'écoute pas. Il accélère et le soulagement l'envahit quand il se rend compte qu'il le rattrape. Il lui agrippe le bras et à cette vitesse l'arrêt est un peu violent. Il sent ses genoux protester mais ne s'en soucie pas. Neymar ne le regarde toujours pas.

Ils sont l'un derrière l'autre, respirations sifflantes. Il est en sueur. Son petit-ami est étonnement chaud sous sa main.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Pourquoi tu t'es soucies ? Lâche-moi.

— Non, je ne peux pas.

 

Alors le plus âgé se dégage de son emprise mais il lui attrape de nouveau le bras, décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

 

— Tu dois me dire, tu ne peux pas te refermer sur toi-même, s'il te plaît.

— Non.

 

La brutalité de cette réponse le fige. Parce que c'est froid, si froid. Ça ne ressemble pas à tout ce qu'il a déjà connu de son compagnon. Pas même aux disputes ou même aux blessures. C'est quelque chose de pire que tout.

 

— Comment ça non ? Tu ne peux pas-

— Non parce que ça te concerne pas, point barre.

— Ça me concerne.

— Ah ouais ? J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi.

 

Le rictus au creux des lèvres du première se fait plus cruel que jamais. Son cœur se gèle. Il n'arrive pas à croire que tout se passe comme ça. Il refoule ses larmes. Il perd sa répartie. Ce n'est tellement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Sûr que courir après un fuyard peut s'avérer dur, il a pensé qu'ils auraient des difficultés mais qu'au final ils arriveraient à les franchir ensemble. Il a pensé avoir mérité sa confiance. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est trompé.

Est-ce que l'étiquette "petit-copain" sert à quelque chose ? Est-ce que son brésilien s'est clamé sien lorsqu'il lui a tout offert de lui ? Il ne devait s'attendre à rien, il n'a jamais eu aucune garantie. Mais il y a tellement cru. Il y croire encore ...

 

— Parce que je ... je suis ton petit-ami ?

 

Le silence est peut-être pire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il préfère. Que ce soit sous-entendu ou dit directement à voix haute. Il a l'impression que les deux font aussi mal de toute façon.

 

— Et je t'aime.

— Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis à ce sujet.

— Je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu me parles.

 

Mais Neymar glisse de nouveau de sa poigne et quand il essaie de le retenir de nouveau, ce dernier le repousse plus violemment, méchamment, que tout à l'heure puisqu'il tombe au sol, son bras touché.

 

— Arrête d'insister. Tu ne peux pas voir que tu ne peux rien faire à ce sujet ? Laisse-moi.

 

Kylian se relève avec difficulté, chancelant d'indécision. Il ne sait même pas le pire de l'histoire. Ce qui est en train d'être dit ou le fait d'avoir été presque frappé par celui qu'il aime. Il ne veut pas comprendre ce que ça signifie.

Il en a peur. Cette relation dont il a été si fier, qui l'a rendu si heureux et qui aujourd'hui se brise en petits morceaux. Il ne veut pas y croire. Sur ce point de vue, il est peut-être trop enfantin, naïf, de ne pas accepter la fin d'un si beau rêve.

 

— Je tiens à toi, Ney ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Tu ne dois pas rester seul, tu ne dois pas te fermer à tes proches. Laisse-moi t'aider.

 

Le plus âgé fait un bruit, comme un reniflement. Il met un instant avant de comprendre que c'est un rire. Son petit-ami se moque de lui. Il continue de chuter plus bas, c'est un vide sans fin dans lequel il tombe.

Un trou noir.

Le désespoir sûrement.

 

— Non, Kylian. Non. Tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'est ça le problème. Tu as toujours voulu bien faire mais la voilà la vérité, tu ne peux pas. Tu en es incapable. Tu ne me comprends pas. Peu importe si tu essaies tu n'y arriveras pas.

— Je-

— Pas de ta faute. C'est moi, c'est toujours moi. Je suis irréparable et brisé et j'aurais dû t'empêcher de tomber amoureux de moi depuis le début. Thiago a raison, je ne fais que blesser ceux que j'aime. 

 

Le première se retourne pour la première fois et en voyant son visage, c'est son cœur qui sombre. Les larmes roulent déjà de ses yeux qui semblent avoir perdu leur lueur. Non. Qui ont perdu leur lueur si caractéristique. Celle qu'il a réussi à maintenir au long de chaque rendez-vous, de chaque heure passée ensemble.

Le désespoir sur son visage. Le même qu'il ressent et qui l'écrase en ce moment. Sa gorge est si nouée. Comment lui faire croire à ses promesses ? Il y croit tellement. Il a toujours été le seul à y croire.

 

— Arrêtons-nous là. Je te quitte. Désolé, Sol.

 

Il l'a appelé comme ça encore. Une dernière fois. Un vrai au revoir. Ou du moins ils ne reviendront plus jamais comme ça. Apparemment.

Cette fois il ne va pas après le brésilien qui s'éloigne au fur et à mesure. Il n'en a plus la force. Il se laisse tomber au sol. Seul. La nuit. Les larmes se mettent à couler. Beaucoup de larmes, trop. Il pleure sans honte sa douleur.

Il ne comprend pas. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être qu'il n'a jamais compris Neymar en fait. Il a toujours pensé le faire mais c'était sûrement faux. Il n'a pas réussi à le sauver. Il a échoué.

Échec, un mot qui sonne tellement sale à ses oreilles. C'est idiot. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout fait si mal. 

Et tout ce qu'ils ont eu ? Faux aussi ?

Il n'a voulu écouter personne. Personne du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste de leur relation ? De tous ces beaux moments ? Des souvenirs, des larmes, de l'amour qui continue de battre dans sa poitrine, bordel.

Et un sacré bleu sur l'avant-bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aie, aie, aie ?


	25. 25 - Empty Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Empty crown de Yas

«  **Il y a une guerre dans ma tête et je suis noyé dans les regrets. Quand les lumières déclinent, j'ai une couronne vide.**  »

 

La première chose que Neymar voit quand il se réveille, c'est l'heure. Il est 15h. Quelle idée. Il frotte ses yeux gonflés et a du mal à vouloir sortir de son lit. Surtout quand tous les événements de la soirée précédente affluent.

Il reste sur son point de vue. Persuadé qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit seul. Il ne fait que blesser ses proches. Parfois, il souhaite ne jamais avoir existé. Au moins personne n'aurait eu à le supporter. Lui et ses malheurs.

 

Leandro   
_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je ne te connais pas si bien que ça mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à être cruel sans raison. S'il te plaît, Kylian ne va pas bien._

 

Julian   
_Est-ce que tu sais combien de larmes tu as fait versé à Kylian ? T'exagère beaucoup. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison._

 

Presnel    
_Ney ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'es où ? Je sais que tu ferais pas ça à Kylian sans raison. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Réponds stp._

 

Thiago   
_Est-ce que tu t'en es souvenu ? Je peux pas gérer ça. Je voulais seulement t'aider. Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? On est inquiets._

 

Marco   
_Je t'ai pris les cours d'aujourd'hui, je te les dépose chez toi ce soir vers 19h après l'entrainement._

 

Des menaces, du soutien ... c'est contrasté. Il le mérite. Il mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. S'il n'était pas aussi affecté par le passé ... Au moment où tout s'arrange, où tout semble être pour le mieux, il craque.

Il enfile un pantalon de jogging et descend au salon. Là-bas, sa mère se lève, surprise de le voir ici à cette heure.

 

— Enfin, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Désolé, 'man, j'ai pas entendu le réveil.

— Viens, viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi.

 

Il s'exécute et vient s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à sa droite et elle lui caresse doucement la joue, l'observant avec un regard inquiet.

 

— Je suis absente tellement souvent en ce moment. La maison me manque. Tu peux mentir à beaucoup de gens mais pas à ta propre mère, tesouro. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste le réveil, tu as une mine terrible.

 

Il acquiesce, fatigué et incapable de mentir à sa propre mère. Cette dernière ouvre ses bras et il vient se loger doucement contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

 

— On n'est pas souvent là, pardonne-nous. Je sais que tu dois nous en vouloir parce que tu n'as jamais pu avoir une enfance normale avec nous. Mais on t'aime. Même si on ne te le dit pas souvent, on t'aime. Tu es notre enfant et tu comptes plus que tout à nos yeux. C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire, où tu veux t'épanouir.

 

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux si facilement.

 

— Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime ... et je crois que je l'ai perdu. Je ... être avec lui me rend si heureux et en même temps ça fait tellement mal. Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter ça.

— Pourquoi ça te fait mal ?

— Parce que ça me rappelle trop le passé. Trop de choses qui ont mal tournées. Des séparations...

 

Sa génitrice l'écoute avec attention, semblant réfléchir attentivement à ses mots pour lui donner la réponse la plus correcte.

 

— Je pense que tu dois réfléchir. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin de quitter cette personne. Si tu arrives à te détacher de ces souvenirs douloureux, tout ira bien. Prends ton temps pour y penser. Si cela t'est trop difficile alors peut-être que tu devras prendre des mesures.

 

Il hoche la tête de nouveau.

 

— Mais, si tu veux vraiment mon avis, tu devrais dire ce qui te tourmente à cette personne. S'il t'aime vraiment aussi, il te comprendra et surtout t'aidera. Mais dis-moi, tesouro, cette histoire, elle concerne ...

 

 

Sa mère dépose un baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller. La porte est ouverte et il relève la tête pour voir Marco entrer suivi de Christopher. Il regarde l'heure. 19h. Ah oui, le temps est passé un peu trop vite à son goût.

Il se relève, songeant un instant qu'il n'a toujours pas enfilé de haut et finit par attraper et enfiler le sweat qui traîne sur le fauteuil.

 

— Tu tires une sacré mine.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Marco.

 

Les deux restent debout alors que l'italien fouille dans son sac et sort un paquet de feuilles contenant une écriture plutôt soignée.

 

— Merci. Comment est l'ambiance au lycée ?

— Entre les footballeurs ?

— Oui.

— Explosive. Ceux qui défendent Kyli, ceux qui te défendent. Aucun n'entend raison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça a prit une telle ampleur. Même Kyli ne veut pas qu'ils s'en mêlent. Il a discuté longuement avec Thiago d'ailleurs et a semblé choqué après.

 

Qu'est-ce que Thiago lui a dit ? Il a peur de la réponse. Mais il reste lucide, il sait que c'est des choses qu'il aurait dû dire lui-même.

 

— Et vous ? Vous avez de la rancune envers moi ?

— On serait pas là si on en avait. On ne veut pas prendre parti, on vous aime bien tous les deux ou du moins on s'équilibre. Tu restes mon ami, Neymar. Alors réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire, je ne te blâmerais pas pour autant.

 

Il remercie doucement Marco qui lui tapote l'épaule avec sympathie et Christopher qui lui offre un sourire encourageant avant que les deux ne le quittent. Il s'apprête à se rallonger sur le canapé quand la porte s'ouvre de nouveau pour que le français ne réapparaisse derrière.

 

— J'ai oublié de te dire. Des recruteurs ont entendu ton retour, le coach m'a dit de te prévenir que si tu rejouais les prochains matchs, ils viendraient probablement te regarder.

— Ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

— De rien- Marco arrête de me tirer le bras ! Oui on va y aller à ce dîner, j'arrive !

 

La porte claque de nouveau et il est seul. Avec ses pensées. Réfléchir, il a beaucoup à réfléchir et honnêtement ça lui fait peur. Il déteste se retrouver à devoir penser, faire des choix. Le négatif prend beaucoup trop le dessus sur lui.

Continuer sa carrière, son rêve inachevé ... est-ce que c'est vraiment quelque chose pour lequel il est prêt ?

 


	26. 26 - Outrunning Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Outrunning karma de Alec Benjamin

«  **Et il courra sur des kilomètres à travers la nuit, il court car il sait qu'il ne peut pas se cacher. Il ne le fera jamais, toutes les pauvres personnes qu'il a abandonnées. Le karma va toujours le poursuivre pour ses mensonges.** »

 

Kylian continue de vivre. Parce que c'est ça, peu importe à quel point on souffre, peu importe à quel point on est dévoré par la curiosité, déchiré par l'envie de comprendre, on est toujours en vie.

Il regarde le monde tourner autour de lui avec difficulté. Il semble que Neymar n'est même pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il ne comprend pas, il ne comprend rien. Se sent stupide.

Et il n'a pas bien dormi du tout. Il sait qu'il n'a vraiment pas la meilleure des mines, ses amis le lui font remarquer à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois il a l'ironie de leur dire qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

La nouvelle de leur rupture a filé si vite. Il ne sait même pas de qui cela vient mais ce qu'il sait c'est que tous ceux qui les connaissent murmurent sur son passage et ça, ça le dérange.

 

— Tu es sûr que tu veux aller t'entraîner ?

— Oui, Thom'.

— Je ne pense pas que-

— Bon sang ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais bien ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour moi.

 

Le pire est encore à venir. Très franchement, cela arrive quand ils sont dans les vestiaires. Là où les murmures peuvent se transformer en paroles dites à haute voix. Et une guerre qui se prépare.

Honnêtement, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Sans même lui demander son avis, il y a deux camps qui se créent très vite : ceux pour lui et ceux pour son ex. Il écoute les mots, n'appréciant absolument pas ceux qui critiquent son Ney dans son dos.

Oui, pour lui, pour l'instant, il restera son Ney. Parce qu'il a le sentiment que rien n'est vraiment fini. Il sait qu'il y a des choses qu'a vécues celui qu'il aime et il sait qu'il doit attendre encore un peu.

Il espère qu'il pourra le comprendre. Il espère vraiment. Mais pour le coup, il explose devant tant de stupidité.

 

— Fermez-la ! Fermez-la, tous autant que vous êtes ! Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, vous n'avez aucun droit d'en parler. Vous n'avez aucun droit de critiquer Ney, non plus ! Le prochain qui l'ouvre sur cette histoire, je le nique. Vous cassez tous les couilles, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, bordel !

 

Le silence tombe immédiatement après cette déclaration. Tous ses coéquipiers le regardent avec un certain choc. Il n'en a que faire et entre sur le terrain très rapidement. L'entraînement se déroule dans une ambiance un peu tendue.

Ça se ressent dans le jeu. Le coach soupire devant leurs attitudes mais ce n'est qu'à la fin de la pratique qu'il intervient. Une pratique très mauvaise.

 

— Vous tous avez bien remarqué que je vous ai laissés finir ? C'est pour vous donner une leçon. À partir du moment où vous avez le mauvais état d'esprit qui manque de combativité et d'envie et d'entente, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose de bien.

 

Ils acquiescent.

 

— Un point important est la cohésion de groupe. L'équipe. C'est votre équipe qui vous aidera, que vous devez tirez plus haut et qui vous tirera plus haut. Vous ne pouvez pas procéder seul. Je pense que vous l'avez compris alors il n'y a plus intérêt à ce que je revois ça. Et, Kylian, je veux te parler.

 

Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Il a un frisson qui lui traverse le dos. Il n'a pas oublié son dernier sermon la dernière fois qu'il a loupé un entraînement. Mais quand il arrive, le coach n'a pas un air énervé, plus entreprenant et compréhensif.

 

— Quelque chose s'est passé avec Neymar ? Je m'en doutais. J'ai demandé à Christo de l'informer. Je dois le faire pour toi aussi. Des recruteurs viendront certainement dans les prochains matchs voir. Pour toi et pour Neymar aussi.

— Déjà ?

 

Ça l'étonne; le brésilien n'a repris que depuis peu. Et en même temps il ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux pour le plus âgé. Et amer. Son rêve va peut-être se réaliser et pour l'instant ils ne sont plus ensemble pour le fêter.

 

— Oui. Essaye de réparer les torts, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais je pense sincèrement que vous pouvez faire de bonnes choses tous les deux sur le terrain.

 

Il acquiesce et retourne dans le vestiaire, vide. Tout le monde a du s'en aller. Il se change rapidement, ne tenant pas spécialement à s'attarder. Dehors, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Plusieurs joueurs traînent encore. Thiago l'interpelle.

 

— Kylian ? Je peux te parler ?

— Est-ce que c'est par rapport à Ney ?

— Oui et non. Je vais être direct. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton enfance ? Tu n'as pas de trou de mémoire ?

— Je ...

 

Le plus jeune essaie de se replonger dans ses souvenirs qui découlent avec une facilité déconcertante. Est-ce qu'il a des choses qui manquent ? Est-ce qu'il a ... un vide ?

 

— Attends, assieds-toi hein, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me faire un malaise.

— J'ai peur de me rappeler. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais me rappeler ?

— Oui. Ou pas. En fait, c'est assez compliqué. Je pense que tu dois le savoir. Parce que Ney aura du mal à te le dire par lui-même. Comme ça tu pourras faire tes propres choix.

 

_Dans notre jeunesse, on n'était pas dans cette ville. Après que Neymar ait trouvé enfin un intérêt, il n'a jamais su quoi choisir comme sport. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un jeune sur un terrain de bord de ville._

_Il était seul, à jouer au foot, dans un décor un peu miteux. Neymar en l'apercevant a aussitôt décidé d'aller le voir. C'était son instinct qui parlait._

 

_— Pourquoi tu joues ici tout seul ?_

_— Y a personne pour jouer avec moi. Les gens disent qu'ils en ont marre de perdre. Ou quelque chose comme ça._

_— Je peux jouer avec toi, si tu veux ?_

 

_Les yeux du petit se sont aussitôt mis à briller de joie. Et Neymar n'a su qu'en être encore plus enthousiaste. Ils ont joué un long moment ensemble. Tous les deux très doués. Des talents qui s'équivalaient en quelque sorte._

_Dani et moi on a fini par les rejoindre mais bon, c'était plus un duel entre eux-deux qu'entre nous quatre. C'était amusant à voir, on n'avait pas franchement le cœur à les interrompre._

_Ils se sont revus. À plusieurs reprises après ce jour. Ils se revoyaient toujours dans ce terrain en bord de ville. Ça a duré longtemps, ils s'adoraient. Parce que, encore une fois, ils étaient très doués tous les deux et cela comblait la solitude qu'on avait jamais pu palier._

_Mais avec le temps qui passait, Neymar a commencé à avoir des envies d'ailleurs. D'une certaine manière, le garçon le comprenait et en même temps pas. Ils se sont disputés assez rudement et le plus jeune s'est enfui du terrain._

_Il a traversé sans regarder et s'est fait renversé par une voiture._

_Il s'est fait emmené à l'hôpital mais Neymar qui s'en voulait énormément n'a jamais réussi à trouver le bon ou même à y avoir accès._

_Et tandis que les semaines s'écoulaient, il a été évident qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Alors Neymar a déménagé ailleurs, gardant cette cicatrice, préférant l'oublier, et on a fini par le suivre aussi._

 

— Et ce jeune garçon, Kylian, c'est **toi**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note de passé et certainement beaucoup d'interrogations qui vont suivre cette déclaration. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	27. 27 - Not Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Not ok de Kygo feat Chelsea Cutler

«  **Un autre jour avec du whisky et du vin pas cher mais cela n'arrête pas ce rêve de retour dans mon esprit. Mes amis disent tous que cela guérira avec le temps mais la vérité c'est que cela ne m'apaise pas l'esprit.**  »

 

Retourner au lycée n'a pas été facile. Des fois, Neymar se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Les regards le démangent, les murmures aussi. Il est toujours en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'il devrait faire.

Autant dire que son esprit est en bordel et que c'est très compliqué de se concentrer sur les cours. Son premier match depuis longtemps approche et il est à fleur de peau. Nerveux, trop nerveux.

Kylian l'évite. C'est normal d'une certaine manière mais cela limite leur entente sur le terrain, ils ont bien du mal à se coordonner. C'est dramatique.

Dani et Thiago reviennent à ses côtés, le soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Ils ne peuvent pas dire grand-chose, ils sont juste présents. Et, quelque part, la vérité flotte dans les paroles du plus âgé.

 

— Je lui ai dit, Ney. J'ai dit à Kylian la vérité. Sur votre passé.

 

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est bien d'une certaine manière. Ils devaient mettre les choses au clair, se laisser du temps pour réfléchir chacun.

 

— D'accord.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu aurais dû le faire toi-même.

— Tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas eu le courage. Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne trouvais jamais le moment.

 

_L'éclat._

_L'éclat dans ses yeux qui brillent._

 

— Arrête, Ney, s'il te plaît. N'aie pas une opinion si basse de toi-même.

 

Dani le supplie et c'est une vision qui lui fait du mal. Il soupire doucement, l'esprit un peu ailleurs, gonflé par des souvenirs. 

Il ne sait jamais ce qui est le pire entre ceux qui lui crachent à la gueule, ceux qui s'en foutent royalement ou ceux qui le prennent en pitié. Il les déteste tous honnêtement. Il veut juste fermer les yeux et ne plus penser à rien.

Il n'aime déjà pas l'idée qu'il a déchiré ses amis en deux. Marquinhos qui se sent obligé de soutenir son petit-ami, Thilo, qui passe plus de temps avec Kylian. Bien sûr, il ne lui a rien dit ou reproché mais c'est plutôt clair.

Il y a aussi Julian qui est à la recherche d'explications d'une manière pas toujours pacifique et Presnel qui ne pense qu'à son bien mais qui refuse de s'engueuler avec son compagnon.

Et ça, ça n'est qu'un léger aperçu de tout le vestiaire. Cela pèse un peu comme un orage prêt à éclater à tout moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vraiment y faire ? Son ex ne l'approche plus du tout, comme s'il s'était résigné.

Neymar finit par être résigné entre le fait d'être déçu et de se dire que d'une certaine manière il le mérite. 

Le souci c'est que le match arrive plus vite que prévu et leur désunion est toujours évidente. Alors, malgré tout ce qu'essaye le coach, ça ne se répare pas. Et c'est une catastrophe. Ils se font dominer et c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se soient pas encore pris de but.

Mais à la 43ème minute, juste avant la mi-temps, le premier accident arrive quand lors d'une action, Leandro, Gigi et un attaquant de l'équipe adverse ont une collision. Il y a un arrêt de jeu, leur gardien reste au sol et Alphonse accoure le plus vite possible.

 

— Le, ça va ? Mon dieu.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et prépare-toi plutôt ! Je crois qu'on va devoir faire un remplacement.

 

Thiago s'accroupit au côté du blessé.

 

— Tu te sens comment ?

— Ça tourne ... autour de moi. Je me sens ... mal.

 

Le capitaine se tourne vers le coach en secouant la tête négativement et l'italien est évacué du terrain assez rapidement tandis que le français prend sa place.

Il y a un petit moment de flottement, il sent déjà des regards se river sur lui. Une espèce d'angoisse monte en lui. Il ne se blâme pas spécialement pour ça mais il sait qu'il y a des personnes qui le font.

Des gens de sa propre équipe qui le tienne responsable du désordre. Ses coéquipiers ... qui ne lui font pas confiance. Il a du mal à se faire confiance lui-même.

Cela devient difficile. Il y a la mi-temps mais rien ne s'arrange, il est toujours aussi perturbé, envahi de tiques nerveux. Dani et Thiago tentent de le rassurer, Marco lui enchaîne quelques blagues mais rien ne parvient à le faire changer son esprit.

À la dernière minute avant d'entrer de nouveau, il croise le regard de Kylian. Et il se perd. 

Douleur qui flotte dans sa poitrine et qui est beaucoup trop présente. C'est trop lourd, il court et a la sensation que ses poumons sont obstrués, que rien ne va.

Le bruit est couvert. Comme distordu. Un coup de chaud plus fort que les autres. Il est en focus sur lui-même, sa respiration laborieuse. Il suit le ballon des yeux et veut courir mais ses jambes n'obéissent pas.

Sa vision finit par se troubler. Il essaie de revenir. Et soudain la constatation le frappe difficilement. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Il n'arrive plus à-

Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et il s'effondre au sol dans l'herbe. Tout s'obscurcit autour de lui et il n'arrive pas à lutter contre ça. Il suffoque littéralement, ne sentant plus rien du tout à part à propre douleur.

Il se noie dans un océan d'émotions qui l'étouffe. Ses yeux se ferment mais ça n'arrange rien, pourquoi ça n'arrange rien ? Il se sent mal. Si mal.

Une pensée va pour tous ceux qui l'entourent. Ce sont des idées si furtives, si rapides, qu'elles passent sans qu'il ne puisse se concentrer de manière précise sur elles.

Neymar a conscience de ce qu'elles concernent mais ne peut tout simplement pas les visualiser correctement. Ses sens s'amenuisent. Son cœur bat si fort à ses tempes, c'est désormais le seul son qu'il peut entendre.

Il chute, il chute toujours plus bas dans l'obscurité. Seul. Il n'y a plus rien autour. Que dire ? Une entière désolation.

 

_Quelqu'un ... quelqu'un comme lui._

_Qui disparaît._

 

— Ney ! Non ! Ney, je suis désolé, reste avec moi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Kylian apparemment au courant mais qui n'agit que vers la fin. Un Neymar au bout du rouleau qui finit par s'écrouler. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce qu'ils vont enfin se réconcilier, après toutes ces années?


	28. 28 - West Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : West Coast de Imagine Dragons

«  **Je ne suis pas Superman, je ne suis pas le Saint-Esprit. Je suis juste celui qui te maintient éveillé la nuit, celui que tu aimes le plus. Je serai ton homme fort, je serai ta Côte Ouest. Je serai le soleil, je serai les vagues, je serai celui que tu aimes le plus.** »

 

Le choc a été long. Kylian a longtemps réfléchi. Encore et encore. Parce que, même si c'est révélé, le retour de souvenirs a été flou.

Des sensations, des idées, des images qui reviennent. Mais rien de précis, rien de concret. C'est un jeu de piste où il doit récupérer petit à petit. Neymar est revenu lui aussi et l'éviter lui demande tout l'effort du monde.

Les murmures, les rumeurs, il essaye de ne pas s'en soucier non plus. On l'a encouragé à prendre son temps, même s'il ne l'a pas pour être honnête. Le match arrive trop vite et l'équipe n'est pas prête. Avec l'harmonie rompue entre lui et son ex, le jeu est assez mauvais.

Il y a des recruteurs dans le public, c'est vrai. D'ici, il peut en voir certains qu'il reconnaît pour avoir déjà vu. À un pas de l'un de ses rêves. Son rêve est censé se réaliser maintenant, il joue avec son idole.

Mais, en réalité, il a déjà joué avec lui avant ? Ils ont passé un bout de leur enfance ensemble ? C'est lui qui a donné son inspiration à son brésilien ?

Trop de choses qui le bousculent. Est-ce que s'il avait regardé dans l'album photo de son coéquipier, il se serait vu ? Est-ce que le plus âgé a fait exprès de rentrer dans la chambre à ce moment ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne se fait que des illusions ? 

Des questions, des questions ... Il en a parlé à ses parents, il leur a demandés à propos de toute cette histoire. Il a été stupéfait qu'ils lui aient caché.

 

_— Oui, tu as eu un accident quand tu étais plus jeune mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_— Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?_

_— Il me semble que tu n'avais rien oublié de particulier après ça, bien que le docteur ait dit que au vu du choc une amnésie serait possible. De plus tu as été chanceux et n'a rien eu de brisé, on ne pensait pas que c'était important._

 

Est-ce qu'il n'a jamais rien dit à ses parents à propos du terrain de football où il allait jouer et où il rencontrait le trio ? C'est vraiment étrange mais pour être honnête, il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait en tête à cette époque.

Il court après le ballon, ils n'ont  toujours marqué aucun but, même après la fin de la première mi-temps. Il n'a croisé qu'une seule fois le regard de Neymar et ça a suffit pour lui retourner entièrement l'estomac.

Il se sent coupable. Pour le moment, il fait de son mieux. Mais le remarque assez vite, le première ne le suit pas au niveau de la course. Edinson est là mais où est le brésilien bon sang ?

Kylian passe la balle pour se retourner et découvrir son coéquipier au sol, l'air inconscient. Il s'arrête immédiatement et une voix dans son instinct lui dit qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se détourner comme ça.

Mais il n'écoute que son cœur et se précipite aux côtés de son ancien petit-ami. Il entend des voix autour de lui, des personnes choquées, peut-être même en colère mais il ne s'en soucie pas vraiment.

 

— Ney ! Non ! Ney, je suis désolé, reste avec moi !

 

Il ne peut s'empêcher, il a peur. La civière arrive, une ambulance a été dépêchée. Dans un geste, son coach semble lui dire d'aller se replacer. Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant mais il ne peut juste pas.

L'importance de ce match se fait ressentir partout avec l'idée qu'une professionnalisation soit au bout. Mais Neymar, son Neymar, se fait emmener. 

Alors il y va aussi.

Sans se soucier de rien d'autre, il suit les ambulanciers et les lumières rouges et bleues qui tournoient l'effraient davantage. Devant le visage faiblement éclairé de celui qui a été son petit-ami, ça le frappe.

 

_— Ney ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux._

_— Tu ne vois pas, Ky ? Allez plus loin, devenir une star, mettre notre talent à profit ! J'irais là-bas, je deviendrais footballeur professionnel et jouerais dans les meilleurs clubs du monde, je t'en fais la promesse._

_— Et moi ?_

_— Quoi ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de me rejoindre._

 

_Il a un rictus amusé, mi-amer. Il laisse tomber la balle qu'il tient entre ses mains, sentant une vague de douleur le frapper._

 

_— Je n'ai pas tes moyens. Je n'arriverais jamais à intégrer ce lycée ! Changer de ville ... tu as vu les frais ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi._

_— Non ! Non, je ne veux pas- Kylian, reviens !_

 

_Mais il ne l'écoute pas et préfère se détourner de cette scène, laissant les larmes aveugler son champ de vision, aveugler toute la scène. Tout est brouillée. Il ne sent que ces perles salées qui coulent le long de ses joues._

_Il entend des pas derrière lui, nul doute que Neymar s'est mis à lui courir après mais il est plus rapide. Il l'a toujours été un peu. Il court, il court._

_Un bruit sourd attire son attention. Tout se ralentit. Un arrêt dans le temps où il n'entend rien de plus que les battements de son cœur affolé. Il voit la main du brésilien qui se tend vers lui, il voit la voiture. Qui se rapproche._

_Le noir._

 

Kylian est mis en attente sur le côté. Thiago et Dani ont le temps de le rejoindre. Il les interroge d'un coup de tête.

 

— Les gars peuvent pas nous rejoindre maintenant, le coach a encore quelques mots à leur dire. On a gagné 1-0, but de Edi. Mais c'était assez chaotique. Je crois que certains n'étaient pas très contents que tu partes comme ça.

— Tant pis. Je préférais ... être là. 

— Oui. Et Ney ?

— Rien pour l'instant.

 

Les deux soupirent et il leur accorde un sourire triste. Ses souvenirs se rassemblent et sont enfin au complet. La porte s'ouvre devant lui. Il sait que l'heure est à la parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longue durée d'attente, désolée. L'inspiration a du mal à venir pour les derniers chapitres apparemment ! xD Bref, merci d'avoir lu.


	29. 29 - Call You Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : Call you mine de The Chainsmokers & Bebe Rexha

«  **Tu as dit, "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant le reste de ta vie ?" et j'ai dit, "Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ce soir". Sommes passés d'une conversation à tes lèvres sur les miennes et tu as dit, "Je n'ai jamais regretté le jour où je t'ai appelé mien". Alors je te nomme mien.** »

 

Neymar a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes. Et tout est trop blanc autour de lui. L'hôpital. Il se souvient de son malaise, a du mal à limiter la casse, le blâme qu'il ressent.

Bordel, il a lâché ses coéquipiers pendant le match. Quel inutile. Devant les recruteurs aussi. Quelle mauvaise image il se fait. Devant Kylian. Est-ce que c'est lui qu'il a entendu au moment où il a sombré ?

Il espère sans trop le vouloir. Il regarde par la fenêtre pour se rendre compte qu'il est nuit. Ses affaires sont juste à côté, après quelques essaies infructueux, il réussit finalement à attraper son téléphone.

Mais c'est aussi à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre. À ce moment que Kylian pénètre dans la pièce et lui lance un regard surpris.

 

— Ney, tu es réveillé ?

— Non, tu vois pas ? Je dors.

 

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Son ironie est ressortie toute seule.

 

— Tu es un vrai idiot, tu sais ?

 

La lumière venant du couloir l'empêche de voir correctement son visage mais est-ce qu'il entend des sanglots dans sa voix ? Vraiment ?

 

— Je sais. 

— Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'es pas censé ... merde. Merde. 

 

Un silence qui semble tendu, il a presque du mal à respirer.

 

— Tu es seul ?

— Non, Thiago et Dani sont là aussi. Mais ils voulaient que je vienne te voir en premier.

 

Encore du vide dans leur conversation. Son interlocuteur semble un peu gauche à se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans oser avancer. Alors il craque en premier.

 

— Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. S'il te plaît.

 

Mais il ne semble même pas avoir besoin de le prier de venir, sa première phrase est à peine finie que le plus jeune s'est déjà précipité à ses côtés et l'a pris dans ses bras.

 

— Je te déteste ! Je te déteste tellement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fait peur là-bas. J'ai cru ... j'ai cru tellement de choses. Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Plus jamais. Ou sinon je te tuerais moi-même.

— Pardon, je ne pensais pas faire ça. Enfin, tu te doutes que j'aurais évité de faire un malaise au milieu du terrain si je l'avais pu ?

— Ouais je ... on réalisait notre rêve après tout.

 

Il jette un coup d'œil au seconde qui a le regard plongé dans le vide, rêveur. Et sa main vient se poser sur sa joue avec une douceur innée.

 

— On doit parler.

— Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

 

Direct. Très direct. Est-ce trop direct ? Le brésilien a un instant de réflexion où il doit rassembler ses idées pour être sûr de formuler quelque chose de cohérent. Ses sentiments.

 

— La peur. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Cette connexion qu'on a ... je ne pouvais pas en douter mais cela faisait longtemps. Et tu ne te souvenais pas du tout de moi alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait vivre comme ça. De nouveau. Sans se soucier du passé.

— Mais ça te dévore. Ça te fait du mal. Tu te dis toujours que c'est de ta faute si je me suis fait renversé ce jour-là. C'est pour ça que tu as un discours comme ça, à tendance à rejeter tout le monde ? Parce que tu as peur qu'ils se blessent ?

 

Sa gorge se serre. Les mots sont justes, trop bien ajustés. C'est tout ce qu'il ressent et a toujours ressenti. Il n'a jamais cru pouvoir être compris à ce point.

 

— Oui.

 

C'est aigre. Il regarde le sol. Cela ne semble pas satisfaire Kylian qui lui prend le menton pour relever son visage et le fixe, yeux dans les yeux, colère et détermination au fond de ses iris. Un si joli éclat.

 

— Mais je suis toujours là ! Je ne suis pas mort, je n'ai même pas une cicatrice. Je suis bien vivant ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui n'ait pas regardé ! Il est temps d'en finir avec ça. D'arrêter de te faire du mal. S'il te plaît.

 

L'autre footballeur prend sa main et il se sent trembler légèrement. Parce qu'après tout, c'est ce qu'il a toujours attendu. Quelqu'un qui le comprenne, le soutienne. Quelqu'un comme lui. Non, en fait, il n'a toujours voulu que lui. Kylian. 

 

— C'est léger pour me pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai fait souffrir autrement, je t'ai repoussé au moment où tu voulais me comprendre.

— Tu as subi un traumatisme, Ney. Qui n'a jamais été guéri. Je l'ai fait revenir, pas forcément au meilleur moment. Si je n'étais pas venu ici ...

 

Le plus jeune a un air tourmenté et cela ne lui plaît pas du tout honnêtement. Il vient embrasser sa joue.

 

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Grace à toi, je me suis accroché. Grace à toi, j'ai eu assez de volonté pour recommencer à jouer. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Comment as-tu su ?

 

Un petit sourire se grave sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur et il aimerait conserver cette image à jamais tellement elle lui fait du bien.

 

— Je t'ai dit, tu étais mon idole, pas vrai ? Inconsciemment, je pense que je me suis toujours raccroché à toi. Sans te reconnaître, je savais au fond qu'on s'était connus. Je te savais semblable à moi.

— Je suppose que la chance m'a souri, réellement.

— Tu m'as dit ... tu m'as dit que j'étais ton soleil. Mais je pense que c'est faux. Je pense que c'est toi mon soleil. Parce que tu m'as sauvé cette fois-là. Encore aujourd'hui, tu as été celui qui m'a offert un but. Je t'aime.

 

Ses yeux brillent. De larmes, il le sait. Kylian vient l'embrasser avec une tendresse non dissimulée et il se laisse aller à l'étreinte, enfin comblé.

 

_— Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour moi._

 

_Dani rigole, Thiago soupire. Il hausse des épaules. Leur après-midi est déjà bien entamé mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ses yeux sont alors attirés par quelque chose. Il se fige instantanément._

_Un jeune garçon au teint basané se tient au milieu du terrain de foot un peu abîmé par le temps, ballon au pied. Son attitude solitaire et désintéressée reflète quelque chose de triste, de défaitiste. Qu'il reconnaît en lui-même._

 

_— Attendez, je reviens ! crie-t-il à ses amis avant de courir vers l'inconnu._

 

_Ce dernier l'observe arriver à lui avec un air déconcerté._

 

_— Pourquoi tu joues ici tout seul ?_

 

_Le garçon qui lui semble un peu plus jeune que lui sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment réussir à lui donner un âge soupire._

 

_— Y a personne pour jouer avec moi. Les gens disent qu'ils en ont marre de perdre. Ou quelque chose comme ça._

 

_Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il sait, il sait que c'est ça qu'il veut faire. Il veut jouer avec lui. Voir ce que ça a à lui offrir._

 

_— Je peux jouer avec toi, si tu veux ?_

 

_L'éclat dans ses yeux est si brillant. Et il comprend à cet instant qu'ils sont pareils. Même histoire, même talent._

_Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment précis. Ce moment où il joue avec Kylian, puisqu'il a appris son nom en cours de route. Il rit. Vivant. Vivant. Vivant. Insouciants. Sans se soucier de ce que l'avenir leur réserve._

 

Et, quelque part au fond de ses souvenirs, ils continueront toujours de jouer ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note pour finir ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus une épilogue quand même étant donné comment se fini celui-là :)


	30. 30 - Don't You Dare Forget The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Don't you dare forget the sun de Get Scared

«  **Eh bien, je sais que tu es allongé au lit, envisageant ta propre mort. Eh bien, regarde juste ce que tu as fait. N'ose pas oublier le soleil, amour.**  »

 

Ils parlent encore beaucoup, longtemps et de tout. Ils finissent blottis l'un contre l'autre, incapables de vouloir se détacher après autant de temps d'attente. Dani et Thiago entrent dans la chambre et se moquent d'eux.

Avant d'engueuler Neymar pour leur avoir fait une si grosse frayeur. 

Kylian sourit doucement, presque rêveur, à la scène qui est familière. Il est si bien dans l'étreinte du plus âgé qu'il n'a pas franchement envie de bouger. Pourtant il le lui faut. Quand les infirmières arrivent, il est jeté hors de la chambre sans ménagement.

Dans le couloir, il est réconforté par les deux plus âgés qui semblent, comme lui, enfin sortir la tête de l'eau. Un après-midi qui aurait pu être cauchemardesque. 

Il retourne dès que possible auprès de son petit-ami qui a un sourire heureux de le revoir. Il reste à son chevet jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fermeture soit atteinte et qu'il soit obligé de partir, avec la promesse de revenir le lendemain pour sa sortie.

Ils s'échangent des messages, des longs messages. Se manquant alors qu'ils ne se quittent que pour quelques heures.

Le lendemain, il se lève de bonne heure et se dépêche d'aller à l'hôpital. Quelle surprise quand il découvre l'assemblée de joueurs qui se presse pour aller voir son amour. Les gars de leur club, ils sont venus voir comment il va ...

Ça lui fait chaud au cœur. Il est sûr que son Ney se sent pareil. Il est vraiment soulagé que ses coéquipiers soient là, là pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils tiennent à lui. Qu'il est quelqu'un, qu'il a un chez-soi.

Quand il pénètre à son tour dans la chambre, le visage du plus âgé est exceptionnel. Là où joie, surprise et amour se mélangent. Il saute une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, taquiné par la plupart de leur groupe.

 

— Amor, amor ... il faut que tu me lâches.

— Non. Si je fais ça, tu vas encore faire des bêtises.

— Oui mais, amor, si tu veux que je sorte, il va bien falloir que je me change.

 

Neymar rit de son côté enfantin et, bien que boudeur, Kylian finit par lâcher prise. Il assiste avec un plaisir non dissimulé à ce moment, prenant son temps pour reluquer le corps du plus âgé.

 

— Je sens que quelqu'un a envie de profiter de mon corps parfait.

— Peut-être que tu m'as manqué, peut-être.

— Ah bon ?

 

Le brésilien lui sourit et enroule son bras autour de sa taille. Ils sortent de l'hôpital après avoir rempli les derniers papiers. Les parents du première viennent le chercher. Ils entretiennent une conversation polie mais il sent que son aîné est content de les voir au fond.

Il passe le week-end chez son petit-ami qui prend plus soin de lui que jamais. Dès que la maison se retrouve vide, ils se déshabillent. L'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Ces instants de plaisir ont un goût inespéré. D'amour, de passion, de tendresse alors que son compagnon s'enfonce en lui avec des coups de reins langoureux.  Et peut-être, au milieu de tout ça, une pointe de désespoir alors que leurs cris se brisent dans le silence.

Ils retournent en cours, reprennent les entraînements avec l'objectif de faire un match entier la prochaine fois. Le coach est indulgent pour une fois et le plus jeune n'écope que d'une maigre sanction.

Les courbatures qu'il a ne sont pas dues aux pratiques mais il se tait, bien content de garder ça pour lui, enfin pour eux.

Puisque Neymar est apparemment plutôt fier de son ouvrage, des marques qu'il lui a laissées. Et se moque doucement de lui quand il a du mal à égaler sa course à la reprise.

Mais le voilà bien vite. Leur match. Enfin.

Alignés sur la ligne de départ, ils se sourient mutuellement, confiants et heureux. Leurs mains se rejoignent un court instant puis se séparent bien que leurs yeux restent rivés l'un sur l'autre.

La connexion s'établie. Il n'y a plus rien pour la rompre alors elle fonctionne à la perfection. Ensemble, ils enchaînent les belles actions et les buts. Pour finir sur une victoire écrasante contre l'autre équipe.

Dans les vestiaires, ils fêtent comme jamais. Un véritable bonheur. Jouer avec Ney, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Leur souhait. Parce que, au moment où son compagnon le regarde comme s'il était une merveille du monde, il oublie tout le reste.

Leurs mains se lient de nouveau, au milieu de la foule, au milieu de leurs coéquipiers, au milieu du vestiaire. 

Et elles le restent alors que leur coach s'approche d'eux, un homme plus âgé à ses côtés, un homme qu'il reconnaît comme un recruteur de club.

Elles le restent alors que ce dernier engage la conversation avec eux, comme si de rien n'était, les félicitant et leur offrant une proposition. Pas qu'à un seul mais aux deux. 

Elles le restent alors qu'ils se sourient, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson, conscients de la chance qu'ils ont alors. Des portes qui s'ouvrent devant eux.

Elles le restent alors que le recruteur s'en va finalement, déclarant son retour dans quelques semaines avec les contrats officiels, et qu'ils s'embrassent, comblés.

Ils commenceront leur prochain saison au sein du PSG, ensemble. Et, devant eux, s'étire une carrière longue et riche en souvenirs, en défaites et en victoires, en moments forts. 

Ils se sépareront sûrement à un moment ou un autre, pour mieux se retrouver. Ils affronteront les choses chacun de leur côté, marqués à jamais par ce premier amour ravageur.

 

— Si je suis ton soleil, ne t'avise pas de m'oublier.

 

Et au-delà du passé, va forger ton futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin ...? Il y a toujours la possibilité de faire une suite sur ce qu'ils sont devenus mais je ne sais pas si je m'y lancerais :) J'espère déjà que vous avez apprécié cette fic du début à la fin et que ce final a su vous combler malgré tout ! :)


End file.
